A present for Sweetmiss2121 Birthday:read-react of Prince of Storms
by Tremor230
Summary: As title says, this is my present for Sweetmiss2121's birthday, I know a read/react is not a genre you others like; but I do love the girl as if it was my sister, so the story stays, I am sorry. "The Prince of Storm" is the title. maybe first chapter only. Summ: Apparently Discord has a cousin, and the guy now is forcing the cast of both MLP and Naruto to read a certain fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not something I normally do, but there is a very good reason why I am doing this, what is it?**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETMISS2121!**

 **To celebrate the birthday of my female friend here (Today, the exact date I published it,) I decided to fulfil one of her wishes, what is it? to see someone do a " _Characters Read and React_ " story with her own first Fanfic here: _"The Prince of Storms"_...**

 **NOW, I know this isn't exactly well-seen in this forum, but I ask to both you readers AND the Admins to close an eye this time since it is a birthday present, please? Thank you.**

 ** _SHOULD SOMEONE BE INTERESTED_ , You can easily ask Sweetmiss if you can do the same yourself, poor girl does work her pretty _derrière_ off to write her story so I am sure she would appreciate the gesture, at least give it a moment of thought, 'kay? XD.**

 **( _If ever, use the "Version" in the MLP-only Fanfic Forum, it seems to be the more polished version: FIM...net , I can't write it fully to not break the rules.)_**

 **By the way, At the moment I will do the first Chapter _ONLY_ so to "Test the Waters" and see how this is received. ESPECIALLY how _My Style_ of humor is received when talking about this. **

_**(I don't know a thing about MLP, so I am basing the characters' reactions on what I saw reading Sweetmiss' story.)**_

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

" _This is normal dialogue in the original story_ "

""This is flashback/ Thoughts in the original story _ **""**_

 _ **#########000000##########**_ \- This marks the start and finish of the commentary of the characters actually stopping the reading for an instant.

 _ **("This is for short comments mid-lines that ideally do not interrupt the**_ Flow **_of the reading.")_**

 _I Hope it is somehow clear, it's the first time I do this...  
_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my or Other Author's stories. This is merely a Birthday present to a dear friend.**_

 **Reading " _The Prince of Storms"_ : Discord's cousin comes to play.**

 **Equestria – Fluttershy's home -**

"You sure you can't help me?" the gentle pegasus asked from outside.

"Naah! I am busy now!" the mismatched dragon-pony-everything-else hybrid answered stretching lazily on the sofa.

"Doing what?" Fluttershy asked curious while peaking from the window.

"Nothing! It's a very tiring discipline, you know? VEEEERY Stressful!" the Draconequus answered yawning.

"HOWDY-OOH! WHAT'CHA DOIN'?" a new voice asked exuberantly from outside.

"Oh, God! That voice..." Discord whimpered going wide-eyed while burying his face under a pillow.

"Oh! And who are you?" he heard Fluttershy ask curious.

"Me? I am Anarchy! Did Dissy forget to mention me?" the voice replied making Discord go red-faced in blind anger.

"MY NAME IS NOT _**DISSY**_!" he roared running outside to glare at the intruder.

"DISSY! DISSY! DISSY! DISSY! DISSY! DISSY!" the other Draconequus standing in the garden sang smirking, he was very similar to Discord, but for whatever reason his body parts instead of being in various colours like Discord were all coloured in shades of purple with each part showing a different gradient of colour seemingly chosen at random.

"ARGH!"

"You never told us you had a cousin," Fluttershy said looking at the two confused.

"...I am not one to go around flaunting all the disgraces that happened in my life..." the other answered bitterly.

"I am a disgrace to you? I thought you loved me!" Anarchy said with an exaggerated pout.

"Just like one loves a toothache...And why you are _**purple?**_ " Discord answered crossing his arms.

"Yeah, why am I purple? It is SOO out of style now!" Anarchy answered grimacing and then snapping his fingers once to turn his skin colour to mixed shades of green and yellow mixed randomly without any form of order.

"Better!" he said smirking.

"Good, now that you came here and managed to annoy everybody. Kindly go away. _SHOO_!" Discord answered materializing a zipper floating in the air to open an hole towards literally _NOWHERE_ and then start pushing his cousin towards it.

"OW, COME ON! It has been hundreds of thousands of years since we last saw each other!" Anarchy said whining.

"Yes, way too little pause between each visit." the other said grumbling.

"Spoilsport!" the green Draconequus said breaking-down to water, forming a puddle and then re-compacting several feet away still showing a childish pout.

"Grrrr! What. Do. You. Want?" Discord roared each word separately.

"He knows that our powers can't affect each other, that's why he is brooding; he hates to not see things go his way." Anarchy whispered to Fluttershy making her giggle a little.

"I AM NOT BROODING!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"Please?" Fluttershy asked covering her ears to protect them from their screaming.

 _Sigh!_ "Why you are here?"

"I wanna read a story with you, like mommy and aunty used to do to us!" Anarchy answered huffing.

"Don't remember me _THAT_ , you kept suckling your thumb the whole time!"

"Aww." Fluttershy said cooing.

"...The one of his foot, not the hand."

"Eeeew!" the pegasus gagged with a green face.

"I stopped doing that now!"

"You did?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"...More or less."

"Eeeew!"

"I WANNA READ A STORY WITH DISSY!" Anarchy yelled petulantly.

"OKAY! FINE! WE'LL READ YOUR DARN STORY!" the other Draconequus yelled in exasperation.

"Thank you!"

"But then you'll go away, and do not return unless _**I**_ (If for some unfathomable reason I go completely mad) call you personally, deal!?"

"...Deal." the other said grumbling

"..."

"..."

"So?" Fluttershy asked as the silence kept mounting.

"AH! Yes! The reading room!" Anarchy answered flushing and snapping his fingers making everything turn to white, an endless white with nothing in sight, not even the earth or the sky.

"Where are we?" the pegasus asked worried.

"Nowhere."

"You mean..."

"In a non-place. The guy here has a disturbing love for theatrics," Discord answered summoning a chair for himself and a puff for Fluttershy.

"Like you?"

"I am an artist! Do NOT confuse my job with his!" he answered growling.

"Eeep!"

"Always the grumpy one, that's why I have WAAAAY more friends than you!" Anarchy said smugly.

"I won't dignify that with an answer...So? This story?"

"I'll go take the others so we will start!" the green Chaos Entity answered disappearing from the room.

"The others?"

In answer to the shy pegasus question an hole opened making Fluttershy's friends along both Celestia and Luna fall near them in a mound of groaning ponies.

"OWIE!" Pinkie Pie moaned with spinning eyes.

"I can't feel my hooves anymore...OH! There they are!" she said elated.

"Those are mine, Pinkie..." Rainbow Dash answered from under AJ.

"Ops!"

"Where are we?" Twilight asked confused once they finally managed to regain their footing.

"A non-place...It's been a while since we saw one, we don't seem able to open a portal...What about you, Sister?" Luna asked as her horn refused to light-up in Magic.

"Neither can I Teleport us out, Luna. We are blocked here."

"IT WAS NOT ME!" Discord said immediately.

"...Suuure!" Rarity muttered as every eye of the new-comers locked on him.

"Yep! It was me to do this!" Anarchy answered reappearing near the group.

"AND WHO THE HAY ARE YOU?!" Dash yelled in surprise.

"My cousin. And it's painful even just to admit we are related." Discord said.

"And what does he want?" Celestia asked as she moved in front of Twilight and the other Elements in a protective manner.

"I want to read a story together! Like friends!" he answered smiling wide.

"A story?" Pinkie asked.

"Yep! I like to go world-hopping from time to time, and I have found this WONDERFUL place where people write and publish their own versions of existing franchises for fun and where other guys can then write insulting Reviews telling them to go kill themselves because they suck or believing their ideals and ideas to be _SOOOO GOOD_ that everyone should just listen and write _**THEIR STORIES**_ the way _**TH**_ _ **OSE GUYS**_ want instead! Isn't it awesome?"

"Oookay...and?" AJ said unsure.

"And so I found this pretty little story and saw that Dissy and you others appeared in there as well and so I started remembering how many good memories we had together and-"

"I have _**not**_ good memories about you...And to find stories about me and the ponies here as if we were fictional characters...How far did you go?" Discord asked with narrowed eyes.

"Eleventh? Twelfth?...No, it was the Eleventh Dimension, why?" Anarchy asked.

"Urk!"

"What?" Luna asked.

"The guys in there are crazy, completely nutters! That's why they have no Magic or powers of the sort in there! I don't want to know what kind of people he had met _THERE_."

"The girl I took this from was okay, one of the few decent ones. But, back on topic! Since we are here, and only Dissy here other than me can get you out...We are going to read one of those fanfictions together!" the Draconequus said excitedly.

"Open a Portal! Open it! NOW! I won't stay here and read a Fanfiction coming from who knows where!" Rarity ordered immediately.

"If I have to suffer from his being here then YOU OTHERS TOO will share my agony," the other answered crossing his arms.

"There is nothing wrong with Fanfictions, I wrote some Daring Doo ones myself once or twice..." Dash muttered, falling silent as everyone moved to look at her in disbelief.

"I-I-I mean...Fanfic-Shfanfic, _Booo_!" the pegasus said lamely with a vibrant-red face.

"We will read that story, Mister Anarchy, but then you will let us go." Celestia said sighing in pure sufferance.

"OKAY! We only need the other half of the Characters and we are ready! Give me a minute!" Anarchy said disappearing again.

"Other half?" Discord said taken aback.

Few seconds later and a new hole opened to let several people fall down in an heap with a chorus of ' _Eeep'_ s! And cursed of various genre.

"What the hell happened?" a young man with raven-coloured hair asked groaning.

"I don't know..." the pink-haired girl that had landed on him answered unsure.

"Then get-up, Sakura!" Sasuke answered shoving her away from him.

"You okay, Hinata-chan?" the blond boy near the couple asked to the girl that had fall on him and was now sitting on his face.

"Uh-hu. And you, Naruto-kun?" the pale-eyed girl asked blushing at their position.

"Oh...I don't mind, it feels nice," he answered winking and making her blush harder.

"Please have some form of self-control, you are not in private!" another blond haired woman said hauling both teens to their feet.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Naruto." the last member of the group, a man with silver hair and his face completely covered bar a single eye, said chuckling.

"Eeeh! You are just jealous, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Pfeh!"

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHO ARE THOSE CREATURES?" Luna screamed.

"WHOA! A talking horse?!" Naruto yelled back.

"...Uh?! I already saw you somewhere..." both said at the same time.

"MAELSTROM CHRONICLES!/MLP!" both then yelled with wide eyes while pointing at each other.

"Eh?" the others said confused.

"Maaan! Hinata-chan has the whole VHS collection of your show! Reruns and spin-off comprised. I didn't know you were real." Naruto said amused.

"EEEEEEP!" shrieking in embarrassment the Hyuga girl simply stood hidden behind her boyfriend to evade the curious looks of the others.

"We didn't know you others existed either, and we do posses the whole Manga collection (rigid cover copies)...but in the anime adaptation you had red mane...and you were an Unicorn." Luna answered confused.

"My mother has red hair, awesome red hair...Are we a bunch of manga characters for you others?"

"Apparently." Celestia said unsure.

"Well, Naruto's name can be translated as _Maelstrom,_ so if he is the Main Character...It does make some sort of sense." Tsunade said unsure.

"And we have our own anime too, how was my voice actor?" Kakashi asked curious.

"And mine? It's not easy to transmit my character's reasons and Sorrow without overdoing and turning me into a whiny emo." Sasuke added.

"..." Sakura just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I have an image to defend." the Uchiha man answered shrugging.

"To be honest we think Canterlot's adaptation sucks, we prefer the original Neighponese Audio with subtitles," Luna answered huffing.

"S-S-Same for me...English with subtitles..." Hinata admitted shyly.

"Where did you get them?" Discord asked.

"Seventh Dimension," Anarchy answered proudly.

"I see..."

"Why we are here?" Tsunade asked growling, only her staying on the defensive in that situation.

"That living disgrace of my cousin," Discord said pointing at the giddy Anarchy.

"Decided to kidnap us all because he wants us to read a Fanfiction I suspect contains our respective groups...So if we don't want him to whine, cry and bother us until the end of time I suggest to go along with it and read this damn thing."

"That's it?" Kakashi asked incredulous.

"Yep!" Anarchy answered.

"Whatever, let's just read this story you wrote and be done with it." Sasuke said sneering.

"I didn't write it...She did! I just took a copy of it with her permission," Anarchy answered opening a small hole in space to grab something in side it and show the others a young human girl with long hair and wearing a Rainbow Dash shirt that the Draconequus had tied-up and gagged before putting her back where he was keeping her.

"Oh, yes! She really looks like someone voluntarily letting you borrow her story." Dash answered rolling her eyes.

"Whatever! Shall we start?" the Draconequus said rubbing his hands together.

"Wait!" Naruto said as he listened to Hinata's whispering in his ear.

"You sure I have to?" he asked groaning.

"P-Please?"

 _Sigh!_ "Okay...Can we please exchange autographs?"

"We don't mind! Except for the brooding one, we never liked him in the show so we don't want his." Luna answered eager.

"WHAT?!"

"The Author seemed too enamoured with your character...And we find your Magical Eyes to be too Hax to be fair." the Moon Princess answered huffing.

"MY **SHARINGAN** IS NOT HAX!...Right?"

"..."

"RIGHT?!"

"..." no-one had the courage to answer as Naruto and Kakashi simply scratched the back of their necks while the girls simply coughed uneasy with Tsunade even looking around as if greatly interested by the scenery around them.

"Hoy! ANSWER ME!"

"...Eeeeh..." the other members of the Shinobi group just did their best to not look at him directly.

"Screw you, guys...I am not a broken Character..." the Uchiha muttered with a childish pout and crossed arms.

Completely ignoring the sulking Sasuke the two groups rapidly exchanged autographs while Anarchy summoned a thick book containing the story and Discord, begrudgingly but nagged by Fluttershy into doing it, created chairs and puffs for everybody.

"Who will be first?" Celestia asked sighing.

"We will," Luna said making the book float in front of her.

"We'll try to stay in character while reading..." she added before clearing her throat.

" _ **Chapter 1: The Maelstrom has come...**_ "

"It has my name in it already...I am worried." Naruto muttered shivering.

 **Canterlot - Castle – throne room -**

 _A female winged creature was silently looking outside the windows of the empty room with an air of apprehension on her normally composed face, subtle trickles of sweat slowly falling from her forehead while thousands of scenarios played in her mind at blinding speed._

 _She was known as Celestia, and she was now about to see what the two most daring gambles she had took a thousand years before will translate into._

 _One was about exiling her beloved sister, that had got **Corrupted** a thousand years before and turned into an evil entity re-named herself Nightmare Moon, that Celestia had banished on the very moon of their world immediately after..._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"It was more desperation than a gamble, I can assure you." Celestia commented sighing.

"We are not holding it against you, sister, you know this." Luna answered with a gentle smile.

"It doesn't mean it didn't pain me to do it,"

"We know."

 _ **#########000000##########**_

 _and another, more twisted in hindsight and that was now showing more downsides than Celestia herself could have imagined even in her darkest moments._

" _...And both are about to blow-up on my face," she muttered with a sigh of defeat._

 _In exactly a week the moon, stars and pretty much the whole Universe will seemingly help Nightmare Moon in her escape from her confinement, and even if Celestia had slowly (and painfully as well since it went against everything she herself stood for) moved things so to have the reincarnations of the ONLY thing able to truly help her sister to meet and purify her, the fact that the second 'Victim' of her thousand-years-long countermeasures was also finally showing its restlessness was drawing the Alicorn spare in worry._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"So the story starts from the events of the Summer Sun Celebration..." Twilight realized.

"Our very beginning," Rarity added smiling tenderly at the memory.

"You really manipulated events like that, Celestia-san?" Sakura asked curious.

"Yes and no. To be honest I was aware of Luna's incoming return as Nightmare Moon and Twilight's role in stopping her; everything else like the identity of the other Elements of Magic was unknown to me. If I sent her to Ponyville was to FIRST have her learn the importance of friendship and THEN see if her presence could attract the other dormant Elements as I suspected her own would do, I love my student too much to use her like a mere pawn." Celestia answered making the purple unicorn blush a little.

"I am more worried about the second _Gambit_ you took in that story..." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"Me too, I have a BAAAD feeling about that," Kakashi added.

"Then I am not the only one..." The Sun Princess admitted.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _I am not even sure the Elements of Harmony will work on him...he is not driven by_ _ **Darkness**_ _, his rage will probably being justified by my literally tearing him away from what he thought was his home, his friends and family...even giving him back part of the memories those people erased had been source of further anger instead of peace...it's a wonder the barrier held for the entirety of those three months," Celestia muttered while looking towards one of the sealed chambers of the palace, a place where only she could enter._

 _What she could not know was that the ' **prisoner** ' inside the light-coloured sphere of energy had not been trapped for three months, but had instead followed the suggestion of the secondary entity inside his body and used part of the memories Celestia had given him to understand how his new body worked; slowly, painfully recovering the same control over his power that he used to have before getting forcefully took away; she had tried to give him memories of his youth and enough info about language and basic workings about his body and possible Magic in hope that he could use that as a starting point to then learn the rest by himself, what she couldn't imagine was that a second mind could ' **Block** ' those info, dissect them and keep only the fundamental parts like the notion about using the newly formed horn on his forehead instead of his hooves to fight._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"That's sounds like kidnapping." Tsunade growled.

"Eh?" AJ asked curious.

"Ponynapping," Hinata supplied.

"Ah! Ah get it, thanks!"

"..."

"...I know how the show works." the Hyuga girl muttered looking down.

"Why am I there?" Naruto asked worried.

"What do you?...Oh!" Luna asked before noting the detail she had just read.

"You talked about a secondary entity inside the prisoner's body...It sounded suspiciously like Kurama, and so me." the blond explained.

"Have you by chance took him in your world by force in case your plan for Twilight-san failed?" Tsunade asked marching in front of the young man as if to protect him.

"P-P-Please calm down, I-I-I am sure the story will tell us why and if mister Naruto is there!" Fluttershy offered nervous.

"Eh! We have found a pony version of you, Hinata!" Sakura said smirking and making both girls turn cherry-red in embarrassment.

"Where were we...Ah! Here it is!" Luna said as she returned to read.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _Your Majesty? The special ship you asked for is ready," an armour-covered Pegasus said after entering the room._

" _Good...tell the soldiers to vacate the area around us as instructed while flying at the accorded distance, I want only the bare minimum crew on board...the less people are around the Treasure the better I will feel," Celestia answered nodding._

" _Anything dangerous? We can take that to Ponyville ourselves while you fly secure on the ship, no need to risk your life, Princess," the guard offered with a worried tone._

" _Thank you for your offer, but it's my responsibility, I would have preferred leaving everything sealed in the vault but I don't feel at ease being too far away from such a dangerous thing," the Princess answered._

" _Sorry the boldness, your Highness...but...wouldn't be better just destroying it if it is so dangerous?"_

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"WHAT?!" the Konoha group roared as one.

"Calm down, if that Celestia acts like me then I am sure she won't go along with _THAT_ idea." the Sun Alicorn answered trying to placate the guests of their latest misadventure.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _I am afraid that even if by far the most destructive thing I had ever seen, I can't simply destroy it...thing that I fear is also near-impossible even should I wish to," Celestia answered sighing._

 _ **("**_ **See? She** **is against the idea,")**

" _I understand, sorry for my words, Princess," the guard said with a low bow._

" _You are just worried so I won't hold it against you. Now go, we still have a lot to prepare," Celestia said with a gentle smile._

" _ROGER!" the guard answered before disappearing from the room._

 _ **Sigh**! "It's time to face the music, and the repercussions of my choices..." the Princess said before steeling herself and moving towards the imprisoned pony._

 _ **The Next Day – Ponyville – Library -**_

" _OH MY GOSH! I-It's already time?! We are not ready yet! There is still the catering to organize! The decorations are still getting adjusted and..." a young, purple unicorn rambled in shock at seeing Celestia enter the room she was in._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"It's nice for that girl to go through all the trouble of keeping you so much in character, Twi!" Spike said snorting.

"I am not like that." Twilight muttered looking down.

"Yes ya are, sugarcube. But we love ya jus' for that all tha same!" AJ answered giving her a gentle bump on her flank with hers.

"Thank you."

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _Twilight, calm down. I am here because I need a special brand of favour, one that I could not put on parchment and send you, something I had took care of personally up until this moment, but now requires further help...and I am forced to ask you as I can actually trust only you for this," the Princess answered._

" _EVERYTHING! Whatever you need!" Twilight Sparkle, personal student of the Alicorn princess, answered immediately while standing to attention._

" _It's a serious matter that requires maximum secrecy...come with me," Celestia said before both disappeared in a flash of light._

 _The two soon appeared in an empty room only containing the glowing sphere of energy holding inside Celestia's most foolish mistake, second only to her own sister's banishment._

" _What is that, Princess?" the young girl asked._

" _I call it ' **treasure** ' as it is, in it's purest form and at its origins, what was at its...at HIS birth..." Celestia answered sighing._

" _Him? Somepony is in there?" Twilight asked curious._

" _I'll tell you an old story...a sad one. Over a thousand years ago there was a mother; the most pure, gentle of the mares, a beauty as pale as the moonlight and as gentle as the breeze of a night of summer...one day she fell in love with one of the guards that had swore to protect her with his own life, and even if their relationship was not frowned upon, the two still wanted to keep everything a secret...maybe as a sort of game, or maybe in fear that somepony WOULD have something against them," Celestia said._

" _Then? What happened?" the young unicorn asked._

" _From their union a young pegasus was made, even as a colt he was as brave as his father but as gentle as his mother, truly the fusion of both parent's best qualities. But then Corruption took the mother, forcing a great power to separate the parents from the colt; the young stallion had been once again returned to a state of infancy and cast away, so far that even the Mother could not reach him and twisted into a new shape so that he could not be summoned or even recognized, and apparently with even the few memories his young mind had of his life here erased by the same people that swore to keep him safe...in a world of anger, war and constant tension he grew strong, stronger than anything we had ever seen...and I have called him back...and imprisoned him in that sphere." Celestia answered._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"You think us to be that pretty?" Luna asked amused.

"Well, I do think that; I would not have used that prose normally...But I find it fitting." Celestia answered nodding.

"Oh my! Thank you!" she said preening.

"Am I the only one noting the fact that you kidnapped someone back to your world after sending him away without actually checking how was his life in the place you sent him to?" Sasuke said incredulous.

"That description was too vague though...YOU TOOK THE WRONG GUY!" Kakashi yelled with wide eyes.

"EH?!"

"Is a common trope in fiction, your counterpart had cast someone away after turning him into a new shape, I bet into an human, but then instead of calling the same guy back you took somebody else..." the masked Jonin explained.

"ME in that case," Naruto realized in dismay.

"Exactly, as a good excuse to start a Cross-over."

"I-I-If I ever was forced into such a situation, I would have made sure to NOT make nor that mistake or others you think that version of me did, I assure you!" Celestia tried saying shocked.

"Maybe she talks about my father? She may have sent Minato Namikaze away and by chance mistook me for him," Naruto tried saying.

"We'll need to continue reading to know...What's the pairing by the way?" Hinata asked in dread.

"Ehm...Maybe we should leave that for later." Luna answered nervous at the glare the Hyuga girl was sending her.

"Read." the girl hissed in answer to that.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _But...why?" Twilight asked confused._

" _He needed to return, I hoped he could help me resolving an ancient problem of our world, but I had not realized that I would have basically...kidnapped..."_

" _It's ponynapped...sorry" the Unicorn corrected her automatically before blushing._

 _ **(**_ **"In character!" "Shut-up, Spike!" "** **At least I seem to be aware of my mistake...")**

" _Excuses are not necessary as he had been turned into an human, they use the term 'Kidnap' in that case. And as I said, I didn't realize that I was taking him away from what he believed being his life to take him here...he had been rightfully furious, especially when I made another mistake in showing that he had basically lived a lie that lasted twenty years from his point of view." the Alicorn said._

" _Human? Like those creatures from legends?" Twilight asked._

" _They are real, but legends never described them as a belligerent race that unfortunately had never felt the power of Harmony and Friendship like we did and still do,_

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"HEY!" the Shinobi group said offended.

"We are not savages!"

"My apologies, but I remember you that it is not the REAL me saying that." Celestia answered.

"Still!"

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _They are real, but legends never described them as a belligerent race that unfortunately had never felt the power of Harmony and Friendship like we did and still do,_ _or at least those he had lived with acted as such. The ones that raised him where by far the most powerful kind, and even if while in that human body he had no access to his 'Normal' pegasus powers, he had rose to the top to become the strongest, towering over everyone in strength and yet never losing that same gentleness and pure heart he had as a colt," Celestia answered._

 _ **("Oh! Thank you! I know I am awesome!" "Stop preening, Naruto/Dobe!")**_

" _So he returned into being a Pegasus once you called him back?"_

" _Not exactly...but this is not important at the moment; I hoped that recovering his memories would have helped, but I was wrong. I need you to keep this sphere in check should something happen that would stop me from mounting guard on him, he is a young stallion as apparently the world I took him from had Time working differently, that explains why after a thousand years he is barely a young adult older than you...can you do this, Twilight? Can you help me mounting guard and keep the secret? Not a single Pony can know about him until I'll be sure he won't get revenge on every being that cross his path," Celestia asked, no, pleaded her student._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Me and Kurama don't take kindly to brain-wash, so I fear that the _ME_ in there won't be happy once out of his prison." Naruto offered with an apologetic tone.

"They do hate that, I can testify." Sasuke added wincing.

"More than brainwashing, the Princess seemed to have just tried returning you memories of our world," Rarity said.

"Try to see it from an outsider point of view," Sakura pointed-out.

"It was not very nice have somepony try to give you memories not your own, it's true." Pinkie admitted.

"Thank you," the blond shinobi said smiling in gratitude making her giggle.

"I don't brainwash ponies and humans..." Celestia muttered dejected.

"We know, sister. We know." Luna said reassuringly.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _E-Everything! You can count on me, Princess!" the young Unicorn answered nodding._

" _Good, I personally sealed this room and the ship as a whole, only me and you will be able to enter while the others won't even register its existence. Now show me how things are progressing, I am actually curios about how this Summer Sun Celebration will be like," the Princess said with a more calm smile._

" _Right away! Please follow me, your Highness," Twilight said while the two moved outside the room, sealing the entrance with a series of heavy metallic noises._

 **""** Did you hear that? Someone spun some bullshit around so to appear crystal clean and smelling of roses _, **""** the prisoner thought with a sneer._

" _ **Just wait until we will be sure you won't trip on your feet...hooves...whatever, then we will burst out and have the bitch learn what happens when you fuck-up with people's lives** ," A second voice, this one deep and inhuman, echoed in the stallion's head._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Told you," Naruto said grimacing.

"Being that rude was not necessary though," Fluttershy said.

"I am sorry for that, but I was probably super angry in that situation," he answered shrugging.

"And for a good reason!" Tsunade said glaring at Celestia making her flinch.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

 **""** With pleasure...how long before I can return to my Top Form? **""** _he asked._

" _ **If we are lucky, just a week, here Natural Energy is even thicker than back home, but there is not even the slightest spark of Chakra in those creatures as I could not feel any...a little bit more patience and you will be able to do even the most complex technique with this horn of yours alone,** " the voice answered._

""Good, the Sage Mode and frog katas will be a little bit more difficult to adapt, but I never lacked imagination. I can't wait. **""** _he answered smirking._

" _ **Well said, Naruto...well said; we have a week to finish adapting the Rasengan and its variants to being horn-generated along the remaining techniques we know, but the bitch luckily had the 'Brilliant' idea of giving us the basics of how to do their 'magic'...useless crap if you ask me, we will show them what real power is once out of here,** " Kurama, Nine-tailed Biju, answered with a similar feral grin._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Yep, it was clear it was me...but listening the full confirmation is even worse."

"Who's talking with you?" Spike asked confused.

"OH! RIGHT! I forgot about that Fox!" Anarchy said snapping his fingers and summoning the titanic Biju near the Shinobi group.

" **I was hoping to not be added to this farce, to be honest.** " Kurama admitted sighing.

"Nice ears, Bunny! I mean, Foxy! Hahahaha!" Dash said laughing loudly.

" _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**_ in answer the Nine-tailed fox roared at a millimiter of the Pegasus' face making her fall silent instantly.

"Okay! I won't mention the ears EVER AGAIN!" Dash shrieking and nodding frantically.

" **Good."**

"Is he always that grumpy?" AJ asked while looking at the Biju warily.

"You should read the Manga, he can be even worse." Luna answered nodding sagely.

" **Screw you."**

"Our point exactly."

" **Tch!"**

 _ **#########000000##########**_

 _ **A week Later – Pavilion -**_

" _Our dear beloved subjects...it's has been so long since we have seen thy precious, little sun-loving faces, too long as a matter of facts." A female Alicorn with the skin as dark as the moonless night said with a purring voice._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"To be completely honest, while we were trapped on the Moon in that twisted form, we spent several decades focusing on preparing that speech and the following ones only...It was the only thing we could do to pass the time." Luna admitted blushing.

"That version of you was a tiny bit narcissistic, unfortunately." Celestia admitted sheepishly.

"SISTER!"

"It kind of was." Rarity admitted with a low voice making the other Elements nod along with her.

"Oh, Horse-feathers..." the Moon Princess groaned in shame.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

 _As the cries of the ones present grew in volume with their calling for Celestia to show-up, in the deepest recesses of the lonely airship hidden not too far away by layers upon layers of illusions, the sphere of light holding the Sun Princess' prisoner started sparking in energy._

" _It's a solid barrier, that much I will admit, but still, just an annoyance," Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes to focus._

" _ **Eh! Some negative emotions made their presence known...the sad thing is that by their standards whoever is here now must feel like a monster, but to us? I would barely classify it as '** Angry Kitten **'...and that with me being generous, this guy is nothing compared to Orochimaru or Madara.** " Kurama said snickering._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"I find it hard to believe, Nightmare Moon was a being of Darkness, the manifestation of Luna's Darkest Side..." Celestia said.

"Pfft! You ponies...Evil...Pfft-Huhuhu!...T-Threatening." Sasuke couldn't help it, his expression morphed into one of barely-restrained amusement at that statement as he tried to not laugh.

"What?"

"Huhuhu! Nothing, nothing. We just have other standards for Evil, that is all." Kakashi answered with a very condescending tone and an eye-smile as he and the others valiantly tried to not laugh out loud.

"And yet I feel like me and my whole world has just been insulted..." the Sun Alicorn muttered unsure.

"Me too." Twilight admitted while the others just nodded.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _But still, I can't feel that Celestia's presence as clearly as I did before, she must be pretty far-away," the other answered._

" _ **No chakra, but they have such an over-abundance of Spiritual Energy that we can still sense them through the Sage Mode, the fact that Natural Energy here is more abundant also helps...just like following something under-water by tracking the ripples it leaves behind,** " the Biju said._

" _All the better for me, I want to kick that woman's ass for what she did THEN go back to Konoha, resurrect Sarutobi-Jiji and my father and beat them into a paste! THEY SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Naruto said while yelling the last part and actually making cracks appear on his prison._

" _ **Calm down, we have a bad guy here to defeat so use the bastard as a chew toy to burn-out some steam, then we'll have all the time to have that...horned horse? Whatever is the right term, pay for what she did."** Kurama answered._

" _All right! let's break-out and fight, I am tired to stay immobile like this, I NEED SOME ACTION!" the blond said eagerly._

" _ **Then summon the** Truth-Seeking Balls **and eat through this light-show, it's starting to hurt my eyes,** " the Biju said._

" _You really like those don't you? I'll never understand why, they are boring!"_

" _ **Oh shut up! We have an OP ability and I pretend to see it used!** "_

" _Okay-okay, let me put-on the right '_ dress _' then, we are going to crash a party and we have to look our best!" Naruto answered laughing as he opened his now yellow eyes while his body started transforming._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" **I am of the same idea, we should use those more often,"** Kurama said pointing at the book.

"Not everybody likes to go Overkill, fur-ball." Naruto countered.

" **Tch! You are not fun, brat!"**

 _ **#########000000##########**_

 _ **\- Meanwhile -**_

" _Are you sure you want to come with me?" Twilight asked while watching Royal Guards getting threw around by the powerful bolts of lightning launched by Nightmare Moon._

" _You said that, girl! Those Elements or whatever can stop her, that's not something one can do alone!" a cyan pegasus with rainbow-colored mane answered nodding._

" _Dash is right! If ya have a way to stop tha' crazy horse then ah help as well!" a pony with a cow-girl hat added._

" _FOALS! No-one will stop us! Our night shall last fore..." Whatever Nightmare Moon was about to say failed when both back legs of a mysterious pony struck her face; Time itself seemed to briefly come to an halt as the helmet around the Alicorn's head slowly deformed under the power of the attack while air rippled behind the mare, then, as if a spring had been released, the dark Alicorn went shot away as a blur, demolishing several houses and leaving behind a long trail of destruction as she was sent flying all the way out of the small town while kicking up a cloud of dust of immense proportions._

" _Damn! I guess I overdid a little..." the strange figure said with a sheepish grin._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Hmmmm! Yep! That's me! Awesome entrances and all!"

"Never saw why you felt the need to go through all the trouble of making a cool entrance, dobe." Sasuke admitted confused.

"It's all a matter of presentation! If you are awesome you HAVE TO remember everypony of that! It gives to the show a whole bigger meaning!" Dash explained with fiery eyes as she took fly in her excited talk.

"See? Someone got it! HIGH FIVE, GIRL!" Naruto said making Dash sprint to bump her hoof on his open palm.

"I like ya, Dash-chan!" he said amused.

"Same here, you are an Awesomeness-Holder just like me!" Dash answered winking making both laugh.

"Grrrr!" Hinata meanwhile looked at the cyan mare while growling subtly.

"L-Let's keep reading, shall we?" Luna said as she looked at the two girls in apprehension, dreading the moment in which the pairing will be forcefully red aloud.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

 _He was a tall, imposing stallion with three markings on each cheek wearing a strange bandanna with a leaf engraved on it, his body was seemingly made of golden fire forming a light-coloured coat on his back and a dark-coloured "bodysuit" underneath that covered his torso reaching down to his front legs up to the hooves and then down to his back legs, this time stopping just above his hooves but also changing the latter's colour so to look like those too were made of the same fire-like energy of the cloak, his wings too left behind tiny swirls of flames as he folded them on his back._

 _The stranger was also sporting a light-coloured circle on his abdomen as well as golden markings around his collar and black ones on his forehead around his horn, on the back of the coat there was a strange marking of an eye; unknown to them that was indeed the symbol of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a **Rinnegan** above nine magatama._

 _ **("Aah! I am in** Sixth Path Sage Mode **!" "Six Path-what?" "We will explain later, Miss Twilight.")**_

" _W-Who are you?" Twilight asked in surprise before she looked behind him and from where he came, thing that had her paling considerably once understood WHO he was._

" _Name's Naruto. Nice to meet ya." the stallion answered while still looking at the deep gash Nightmare Moon left on the road with her tumbling._

" _Y-y-y-you are the prisoner! Why you are out?!" the purple unicorn asked with a shriek._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Hey! I am not the Boogeyman!" Naruto said pouting.

"I guess I got a bad impression from what Princess Celestia told me and the need to keep you imprisoned," the purple unicorn answered unsure.

"But _YOU_ do not think the same, right?" he asked worried.

"Not really, you seem to be a nice pon...Guy?"

"Yep!"

"A nice guy, so it's nothing to be worried about,"

"Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it." she answered smiling.

"Grrr!"

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _You okay, Twilight? Who is he?" one of the other girls with her asked._

" _Celestia was holding him sealed away in the hope of helping him re-integrate with Equestria after...certain circumstances...but now he is out! Why now?!" she answered._

" _I sensed some bad intentions and decided to help. Where is that woman that trapped me?" the flaming stallion asked._

" _Oh-oh! I know that! She had been sent on the Sun by that big dark meanie!" the pink mare of the group answered with a cheerful voice._

" _So she is dead?" Naruto asked._

" _No, she is certainly alive as her Magic is attuned to the sun," Twilight answered._

" _I see...how did we bring her back? I want to be the one kicking her ass, and I..."_

" _Flank..." the shy pegasus muttered._

" _What?"_

" _If you...if you have to be that rude can you at least not curse?...i-if it is not a problem," she replied while looking down._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Never, if an ass it is, an ass he is going to call it." Sakura said smirking.

"HEY! I am not like that!"

"Yes you are, Dobe." Sasuke answered smirking.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _Not my style, if an ass it is, an ass I am going to call it," Naruto answered, making Dash snort at his serious expression._

 _( **"Told you!" "Dammit, Sakura-chan!"**_ **)**

" _We need the Elements of Harmony to stop her and me and the others were about to go retrieve them," Twilight said._

" _Ah! I see. Do you want me to keep her occupied then?" he asked._

" _Why...why would you help us?"_

" _Because contrary to what Celestia thinks, I am actually one of the **Good Guys** , I just don't like being forced to leave behind my friends and home because apparently I was never told that I came from here," Naruto answered._

" _I am sorry," Twilight said meekly._

" _Were you the one that called me here?" he asked._

" _Well...no." she answered._

" _Then why you apologies? I know who I am angry with so I won't go around attacking random people," the stallion answered._

 _ **("That was a very mature answer, Mister Naruto." "Thank you, Twi-chan!" "STOP SEDUCING MY BOYFRIEND!" "H-Hinata-chan?!")**_

" _Okay! We are wasting time! Can you keep her occupied until we return?" Rainbow Dash asked._

" _Boy,"_

" _I am a girl!" she hissed angrily._

" _Sorry...Girl, I am completely_ _different_ _from whatever you have seen up until now, give me some credit," he said smirking._

" _Thou are indeed different..." Nightmare Moon growled as she reappeared above the group to show her bruised face twisted into a furious snarl._

" _Took you long enough, Princess! Did I give you boo-boo?" Naruto asked amused._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Aaah! _**Battle Quippage**_! It's been a while since we met a worthy opponent in this discipline, we used to be simply unbeatable!" Luna said with a longing sigh.

"Then you would love to fight those three, they are Masters of it," Tsunade said pointing at Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi that immediately smiled smugly in answer.

"And what about me?" Sakura said offended.

" _Meh_! You are still learning, you lack the really sharp tongue necessary for it," the busty woman answered shrugging.

" _Shannaro_..." the pinkette muttered sulking.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _You insolent foal! BEGONE!" she answered while amassing storm clouds around herself and launching several bolts of lightning at him._

" _GO TAKE THOSE ELEMENTS! I'll buy you as much time as I can!" he answered while disappearing in a burst of light and incredibly dodging each and every lightning bolt before head-butting the Alicorn with enough strength to send both through several houses and making the terrain tremble from the impact._

" _That was fast!" Dash said with wide eyes before getting dragged away with the others._

" _You...you are the most annoying, insufferable, miserable brute we ever had the misfortune to meet!" Nightmare Moon hissed as her horn glowed white-hot in power from her rage alone._

" _Thank you, I like to leave a good impression; it's a pity that I will only keep you occupied while the others bring here those Elements or whatever, but at least I will make some exercise while we wait, I have been sealed for way too long for my tastes," Naruto answered chuckling._

" _And you think you will be able to stop us? And with what kind of army?" the Alicorn asked smirking._

" _Look, I'll tell you in terms that even you will understand...I am a **One-Stallion Army**!" Naruto answered._

 _( **"Pfft!" "He is not joking, Miss Dash. Believe us, we saw him in action.**_ ")

" _You foal, have you any idea how many times we saw young pegasus and unicorns call themselves like that? It has lost its meaning nowadays!" she said laughing._

" _Wanna bet?"_

" _To think we were going to take you..."_

" _ **TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!** ( **Massive Shadow Clone Technique** )" Naruto yelled as his horn flared-up even more before thousands of clones of himself (all sporting the same flaming cloak) appeared around him and Nightmare Moon._

 _(" **Daaaarn!" "We told you so.")**_

" _...Seriously..." Nightmare Moon squeaked as the horde of clones plus original rained on her from every possible direction._

Sigh! _"We are starting to think that this was not an idea as good as we thought." she muttered sadly._

 _ **Everfree Forest – with Twilight and the others -**_

 _The small group was running, or in Dash' case flying, as fast as they could towards the abandoned castle the purple unicorn said the Elements had been hidden in._

" _We are almost there! Keep running!" Twilight yelled._

" _You think that he will really be able to distract her long enough?" Rarity asked worried._

" _From what I can tell you about it, Celestia called here a Pony that had been banished just like Nightmare Moon, the problem is that the place he had sent to was a world drowning in wars that turned him into an hardened warrior; he had apparently lost any memory about Equestria and so now he may resent us for basically ponynapping him away from his home...he somehow gained friends in that violent place and so he rightfully doesn't like this situation, but the Princess was hoping to have him understand that his place is here and that he will be able to find new friends. Unfortunately he got free before he could calm down enough to have us explain everything peacefully, and now I don't know what to do!" she answered as far-away echoes of explosions were still reaching them no-matter how deep in the woods they were moving._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Again with the violent world..." Tsunade muttered bitterly.

"Although, considering their standards," Sasuke said shrugging.

"It is still bad manners to point that out," she replied huffing.

"We have other standards, that is by now clear; but it is also true that it doesn't excuse us for repetitively remember that," Celestia added nodding.

"The one that wrote this doesn't know both our worlds in detail since for her we are works of Fiction, so I guess a tiny bit of " _Misinterpretation_ " can be excused." Luna said.

"She must be angry already to have been robbed of her story, aggravating her further about this would be bad." Kakashi said humming.

"I didn't rob anybody!" Anarchy answered indignant.

"You did, idiot." Sasuke answered waving him off.

"HEY!"

"Whatever, just be quiet." Discord added silencing his cousin.

"You know? We should organize some exchange, some of us going to their world and some of them come here, to help understanding." Dash offered.

"We are okay with it!" Luna said immediately.

"You are biased, sister. You love the series." Celestia answered laughing.

"We are still okay with the idea!"

"It is something to think about...But with each party under Genjutsu or Magic or whatever making them appear like the locals, even if we can pass your kind as just Wandering Summons visiting Konoha...Humans would make quite an impact in your world." Tsunade said.

"I am sure we will be able to work out the details." the Sun Alicorn answered nodding.

"That being said, the chapter is almost finished, we shall continue reading." Luna added clearing her throat to continue reading.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _The fact that he's helping us instead of that crazy mare is a good start though!" Applejack answered._

" _You heard him, he is an hero! Of course he will help us!" Pinkie Pie added smiling._

" _I only know that Celestia defined him ' **the most destructive entity ever seen** ' and that she needed him for something, maybe she hoped to use him against Nightmare Moon in case of emergency, or at least as a way to buy her (or in this case us) time to use the Elements of Harmony," Twilight answered as a dense mist was slowly rising around them and rapidly getting thicker._

 _( **"He** **holds** **the same '**_ **Title'** _ **in Konoha too," "Baa-chan!" "Hush! You know it's true!**_ ")

" _You silly foals! As if somepony could really stop us!" Nightmare Moon's voice resounded around the small group, although an edge of exhaustion managed to slip through her tone._

" _By how you talk it seems that he still managed to take a toll on you," Dash said with a challenging tone._

" _Insolent! It was by mere luck that he managed to catch us by surprise!" the disembodied voice replied angrily._

" _You sure? As far as I remember it was you the one to turn into mist and run towards here..." a male voice said in amusement._

" _YOU!" Nightmare Moon roared._

" _And who else?" the flaming stallion said from a tree branch._

" _How did you find me?"_

" _In this state I can sense your presence, you may not have chakra like me, but you all have such ridiculous reserves of Spiritual Energy, that you people call Magic, that I could still track you down. Satisfied?" Naruto answered as part of the mist condensed back into the Alicorn showing how her body was covered in bruises while standing on shaking legs._

" _You still need to defeat us! And as for now you still lack in power, you weakling!" the Alicorn spat furious before cringing at the glare she received in answer._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Uuh! Never do that!" Sasuke said taking-in an hissing breath.

"What?" AJ asked curious.

"Underestimate him...It's a bad move, he takes it as a challenge to prove you wrong," the Uchiha answered touching his jaw grimacing in probable phantom pains from past fights with said blond.

"Yeah, he does that." Tsunade admittedly sighing.

"Very stubborn while doing that too!" Sakura added.

"He gets very one-track-like in mindset until he succeeds." Kakashi said nodding sagely.

"Screw you, guys! HEY! Can I switch side and join you? My friends are a bunch of mean bastards!" Naruto answered offended.

" **I too want to switch side** **,"** Kurama added lifting his hand.

"OKAY!"

"Luna, please, stop acting like a groupie," Celestia said sighing in dismay.

"NEVER!"

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _I usually don't like to overdo...but I hate when people underestimate me, so for the next three minutes only I will show you the 'next step' of my abilities, because remember, if I didn't use my full power up until now it was only because I don't want you dead...get ready." he answered with narrowed eyes._

" _Is that so? Thou think you can scare us with some bold claim? SHOW US THEN!" Nightmare Moon answered._

 _( **"BAD. Move!" "STUFF IT, TEME!")**_

" _...Really?" Naruto asked taken aback at her answer._

" _ **Hoy! It's her funeral after all, show her my avatar form, I bet they never saw anything like that here!** " Kurama said with a feral smirk._

Sigh! _"I hate when the bad guys go all '_ _ **I can take everything you can dish-out**_ _', it makes me feel bad to then beat them to dust..." the flaming stallion said before his body seemingly exploded into a towering pillar of energy that then rapidly took the MASSIVE shape of Kurama's body along the nine tails and rings around the eyes to accompany the skeleton-like lines on the rest of the body._

 _The Unicorns, Pegasus, earth pony and one Alicorn present could only watch as the avatar of energy kept growing in size until it completely dwarfed the whole forest and the surrounding area before roaring with unmatched anger at a millimetre of Nightmare Moon's face._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Ehm...Ehmmmm."

"Yes, Fluttershy-san?" Tsunade asked.

"Visual help?" the shy pony asked.

In answer the blond shinobi smirked and once got the ' _Green light'_ from Anarchy simply activated his _**Sixth Path Sage Mode**_ to summon around himself the towering chakra construct representing Kurama to take in an huge breath.

" _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**_ and thenletting out a deafening roar to enact the scene the Moon Alicorn had just read almost blowing away the observing ponies.

"..."

"..."

"...Please don't ask for more Visual Helps, Shy." Rarity, with her mane standing ram-rod rigid from the power of the roar asked unamused.

"Okay." the other answered weakly.

"The Arc animation didn't make it justice,"

"Just keep reading, Luna." Celestia answered groaning.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

 _And while the girls were surprised by reflex at seeing that happen, the Corrupted Alicorn Princess was showing all the signs of being extremely worried as her eyes were bulging wide open while the irises and pupils had visibly shrunken to the point of looking almost absent; what they didn't know though was that Nightmare Moon was also screaming inwardly as for some reason her voice kind of refused to come out of her open mouth._

 _(_ **"** _ **I wonder why," "No Comments allowed, Miss Dash!")**_

" _ **ARE YOU SATISFIED, LITTLE HORSEY? MY COMPANION HERE M** **IGHT** **LIKE TO PLAY NICE, BUT I DON'T!** " Kurama said using the avatar's mouth before one of his huge paws grabbed the still shocked Alicorn to throw her back to Ponyville like a shrieking bullet and with enough strength to have her leave behind a sonic boom out of the sheer speed her body reached._

" _Sorry for Kurama's antics, he is usually more calm. Go fetch those Elements, if she wants me and him to get serious then she has to hope you will find them fast; my techniques are not made to be gentle," Naruto added before the huge nine-tailed fox made of energy sprinted towards the corrupted princess with a new deafening war-cry._

" _Okay..." Twilight answered with a weak voice while ignoring Dash trying to revive the fainted Rarity and Fluttershy behind her._

" _That's one hay of a talent, sugarcube...but what talent is that?" Applejack asked while trailing in awe the amount of destruction the huge Biju Avatar left behind just by moving._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"It's just awesomeness, just like me." Dash answered smugly.

"That's right!"

"STOP HARASSING MY MAN, YOU HORSE HUSSY!"

"You are starting to worry me, Hinata." Sakura admitted.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _I honestly don't know, but let's move fast, because I fear there won't be enough Nightmare Moon for us to use the Elements on otherwise," Twilight answered before the still shaking group renowned their efforts towards the Elements of Harmony._

 _ **-With Naruto – Several Minutes Later -**_

" _Is this more of your liking, Princess? If I were you, I would stay still and wait for those pretty girls to help you with those Elements," the stallion said from his place inside Kurama's spectral head._

" _WHAT ARE YOU!? How can you do such things? Why did my sister left such a in-equine creature like you anywhere near Equestria?!" Nightmare Moon asked while still keeping distance from the enormous creature._

 _( **"** **T** **hat's a very rude thing to say, sister." "We were Corrupted...And we would like to see YOU in our place, Celly!")**_

 _No matter what she did he didn't seem possible to stop or deter, he could break illusions faster than how she could cast them, any spell she used was either dodged or countered by his clones or the spiraling spheres of energy he could summon on the tip of his horn, that if he didn't outright let her struck him and then get-up as if nothing happened, and the huge body of energy he was piloting was apparently totally impervious to anything she threw at it through telekineses no matter how big._

" _Believe it or not I originally came from here before she sent me away, where I ended I had Kurama here sealed inside me, that had me gaining the ability to use and wield chakra, the energy everyone there had in their bodies; from there I just grew-up becoming the strongest ever before she stupidly thought that I would have gladly left behind everything I had gained after breaking my back on a daily basis and risking my life to fight crazy bastards with dreams about World Domination once brought here! I even fought against a veritable goddess and came out victorious! And now look at me! I am here fighting a tantrum-throwing flying horse that could not accept the fact that someone would SLEEP during the night! So do me a favour and drop whatever you are doing that is keeping Celestia on the Sun so she can come here and send me back!" the other answered._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"A goddess?" Celestia said with wide eyes.

"She called herself that, but she only had more power than usual, that's all." Sasuke clarified.

"The Rabbit Goddess?" Luna asked.

"Yep! Kaguya! She appears in your manga as well?" Naruto asked.

"She is an ancient and _Evil_ Alicorn, yes. The Arc is still on-going so please, no spoilers." the Moon Princess answered.

"Our lips are sealed!" both boys answered in chorus.

"We thank you."

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _NEVER! I WILL BE THE ONLY RULER OF EQUESTRIA EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Nightmare Moon said while flying as high as she could above the stallion, deciding to focus all her power in a single attack and uncaring that it would probably cause Celestia to break free without a great deal of her magic holding the other Alicorn exiled._

" _ **She is trying something, can you feel it?** " Kurama asked._

" _Yep, her last try...should we show her that she really needs to stay put?" Naruto asked back._

" _I guess we really have to, just angle it a little high though, we don't need to kill her," the Biju answered nodding._

" _TAKE THIS AND DISAPPEAR, YOU MONSTER!" Nightmare Moon yelled at the top of her lungs as a thick bolt of pure condensed darkness went shot from her horn towards Naruto._

" _...Sore loser..._ **Bijūdama Rasenshuriken!** _" Naruto said while converting a Truth-Seeking Ball into a Tailed Beast Ball hovering on the tip of his horn and adding wind-natured chakra to create four shuriken-like blades around it before hurling it at the Alicorn._

 _ **("And you don't like to go Overkill, Naruto?" "I won't answer to that, Kakashi-sensei...")**_

 _The two attacks met briefly before the former shinobi's jutsu simply cut through Nightmare Moon's attack erasing it from existence, shocking the Corrupted Princess to the core that had only the time to summon a quick shield around herself before the Jutsu flew above her._

 _The resulting explosion completely engulfed her body, shooting her to the ground at break-neck speed and leaving her smoking, heavily bruised body in the middle of an huge crater, her armour almost completely gone and her back showing the most bruises and probably still holding wings only thanks to the armour she was wearing and that got atomized in her place._

" _You okay?" Naruto asked after dropping the Chakra Avatar and nearing her with a short trot._

" _S-S-Stay away!" the exhausted, and surprisingly scared, Nightmare Moon shrieked while scampering away from the flaming stallion until her back was pressed against a wall._

" _I angled it so it would not have touched you, as I said my intention was about buying time for the others, not killing you," he answered with a sad smile._

" _W-W-Why?! If you hate Celestia you should have just left me do what I wanted! She would have suffered a thousand years on the Sun for her sins!" she answered while leaning even closer to the wall at seeing him walk near her._

" _You needed to be helped, since those Elements can save you then I decided to help, I would have hoped to do so without getting violent, but you were not hearing reasons," Naruto answered._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"At least you had put your own issues with me aside to help Equestria," Celestia said smiling thankful.

"Hey, if people need help and I can give an hand, why shouldn't I do something?" Naruto answered embarrassed.

"A very Noble spirit," the Sun Alicorn answered pleased.

"...Hooves down," Luna muttered glaring at her sister.

"He has not you name written anywhere, he is free game." she answered back jokingly.

"We'll see."

"GRRRRRR!" at the new possessive growl of Hinata the rest of the shinobi contingent simply inched a little away to leave her more space.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _We are here! We have the Elements!" Twilight yelled as she and the others reached the duo._

" _It was not easy! That mad mare had left behind illusions and angry monsters to stop us," Dash said in annoyance._

" _Those poor animals were also forced to attack us..." Fluttershy added._

" _When did you do that?" Naruto asked curious._

" _During our... **strategic retreat**..." Nightmare Moon answered._

 _( **"You people call '** runningaway **' like that here?" "Be quiet, Mister Duck-butt!" "HOW COME I AM CALLED LIKE THAT HERE AS WELL?!")**_

" _You work fast, that's for sure," the flaming stallion said surprised._

" _...Thank you," she answered while a bit surprised by the sudden colloquial, almost friendly, tone the monstrous pony in front of her had started using._

" _Can we use the Elements, dear? I think Ponyville suffered enough from her attack," Rarity asked with a raised eyebrow while pointing with an hoof at the destruction surrounding the group._

" _Ehm...most of that is my fault I fear, my jutsu are kind of destructive, but I will help repair everything once done." a blushing Naruto said while stepping to the side._

" _You better hope ma farm is still intact or I'll buck ya as hard as I buck ma trees!" Applejack said with narrowed eyes._

" _My attack shouldn't have touched it, I swear!" the other replied while rising both hooves._

 _( **"You better!" "If I said I didn't then I didn't, AJ-chan! I take pride in my aim, Tch**_ **!")**

" _What are you gonna do?" Nightmare Moon asked with narrowed eyes._

" _Use the Elements of Harmony on you and purify whatever had corrupted you," Twilight answered._

" _...And he will stop attacking us?" she asked while stealing glances at the flaming Naruto near her._

" _Yes?" the purple unicorn answered uncertain._

" _Then yes, please do so! This is our best side!" Nightmare Moon answered with an happy smile while presenting her left cheek._

" _I feel kind of offended..." Naruto muttered pouting as a rainbow-coloured ray of light engulfed the Corrupted Princess._

" _ **That must be the most feminine-looking attack I had ever seen, I swear I felt my manliness drop of few points just by looking at it!** " Kurama muttered while shaking his head._

 **""** Kurama, please! This is hardly the moment for jokes! We still need to find a way to return home. _ **""** Naruto thought sighing._

 _Once the blinding light died-down a new Alicorn stood in place of Nightmare Moon, showing that the Corruption had twisted more than just the Princess' mind; she was now a tall indigo coloured pony with bright aqua eyes and large, feathered wings on either side of her, black patches could be seen her hind legs under the white crescent moon marking on her flank; she was now wearing dull blue horse shoes (if that was the name of the thing, Naruto wondered unsure) and a bib-like piece of black cloth around her neck adorned by the same crescent moon insignia; her mane was long, flowing even in wind's absence and sparkling just like if the stars in the sky were tangled in there._

" _Well, that's a nice change, sorry for hurting you. But in my defence you were not yourself," Naruto offered with an apologetic tone._

" _We would have preferred being saved in a less painful manner, yes, but we do appreciate the gesture all the same. We are Luna, Moon Princess and sister of Celestia and you all, Element Bearers and Warrior of Light, have our deepest gratitude." Luna answered while painfully bowing to the two groups._

" _Oh my gosh! A real princess thanked us!" Pinkie said with a wide smile._

" _So those rocks are the Elements? They don't look...threatening," the flaming stallion said uncertain._

 _( **"Compared to you, nothing is threatening, dear." "I don't know if I should feel offended or proud at that, Rarity-chan.")**_

" _Actually, those are just the former husks of the Elements, their true power now reside in the young ponies you have in front of you," a new voice said as Celestia finally re-appeared in the middle of the group._

" _Celestia?" Luna said with a meek voice._

" _It's all okay, sister. I am happy to see you return to your senses," the Sun Princess said while hugging her sister with happy tears streaming down her cheeks._

" _I helped resolving your problem with your sister, now send me back!" Naruto demanded with narrowed eyes._

" _I am sorry, but this is not possible..." Celestia had the time to say before the stallion re-appeared in front of her with a withering glare on his face._

" _WHAT?!" he bellowed with enough force to kick-up dust and crack the terrain behind the Princess._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Ah! The Uzumaki's ' _ **I am very pissed at what you just said'**_ kind of "What"...Kushina-san was very adept at that, even Minato-sensei trembled whenever faced with that." Kakashi said with a sad chuckle.

"You make it sound like we have a nasty temper." the blond man muttered pouting.

"One just has to look at you and Tsunade, dobe. You both have the same blood and temper." Sasuke answered.

"Then guess who will be my next sparring partner once we have done here? And Remember, since I am still the Hokage you can only stand there immobile and take it like a wuss without retaliate." the woman replied with a chilling smile.

"Oh, God..." the Uchiha whimpered in dread.

"Can you teach us that smile? Our own is no longer enough to make guards squirm as much as we would like," Luna asked.

"Once done with this chapter I'll give you some pointers."

"We appreciate the gesture."

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _The..._ cough _! The spell I used to turn you into an human and then back into a pony can be used only once...even if I send you back you would still remain in your current (and true) body,"_ _the princess answered after managing to bite down the high-pitched tone her voice momentarily took in surprise._

" _Why it can be used only once? And why then YOU CALLED ME BACK!?" the stallion asked._

" _It was an experimental ritual created by Starswirl, he theorized that with enough power an Equestrian could be changed into another shape, but also added that any form different by something of our world could have put enough strain on the subject to kill them, I took a gamble into turning you into an human since they are creatures completely different from us in mind, body and spirit...it was by momentarily turning you into an Alicorn and then sacrificing that particular transformation that I could do it, using the resulting back-lash of power to fuel the ritual, but your body had to be turned into that of an human infant so to minimize the danger of killing you by using a smaller shape." Celestia answered._

 _(" **That's sounds like something really dangerous, your Highness" "I am of the same advice, Twilight." "And yet you still used it," "And I am sorry about it, Miss Tsunade.")**_

" _And you can't do that again? I survived the extraction of my Biju, a thing that usually KILLS the victim, and even his re-introduction in my seal, I am certain I will survive some magic trick of a long-horned, self-centered horse just like you!" he hissed back._

" _Listen...I am asking you to give Equestria a try, your life should have been here, it was by fear of Luna's corruption influencing you as well that I acted so recklessly, but I was desperate at the time and could not find another solution," the Sun Princess answered with a pleading tone._

" _And Konoha? And my friends? The life I had fought so hard to have? I FINALLY GOT THEM TO ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE, YOU EGOISTICAL BITCH!" Naruto yelled in fury._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Sadly true, if this takes place right after the issue with Kaguya then what he said is true," Kakashi admitted.

"Your life was really that bad?" Pinkie asked saddened.

"It wasn't stellar, but I managed to fulfill my dreams and make friends all the same," the blond shinobi answered.

"It doesn't help the fact that usually people used to not trust him and his abilities, but they usually apologized after getting proven wrong," Sakura explained.

"You among all of them, Sakura-chan."

"I was young and a bit foolish, but I got better."

"Glad to hear that your life was still good no matter all that." Celestia said elated.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _HEY! Don't you dare..." Twilight was about to say before freezing at the intense, furious glare she got from the stallion._

" _What?" he muttered with a throaty growl._

 _ **("Stop glaring at them, Naruto. They don't need a visual help." "Sorry." "-** Various Whimpers **-")**_

Sigh! _"Listen, I-I know it's hard to accept, but this is your home, your world; give us a chance and in exchange I will find a way for you to contact your friends back in that world, like that you won't leave them behind completely..." Celestia offered._

" _Why not giving me a way to go back instead?" he asked again, this time with eyes filled by pain and loss, actually hurting the Princess more than his rage had before._

" _You would return as a Pony, I can't return you to an human body, it's too dangerous," she answered shaking her head._

 _To the other's shock he just dropped down, crying silently and covering his head with his hooves._

" _ **Hoy...you still have me...come on, brat! S-say something!** " Kurama said in apprehension._

" _It's all okay, they are your friends, they will understand and don't abandon you...you will still communicate with each other, is still something." Fluttershy said while nearing him and dropping down to be at eye-level with him, her motherly side kicking-in at seeing his desperate expression._

" _I have lost everything!...Why?!...what do you want from me? Didn't I do enough? Can't I have a little peace to enjoy my life?! To have a girl, a family..." he muttered angrily._

" _Who is he, Sister? Why did we ponynapp him from his home? You heard him, he had managed to get himself friends and probably a nice life," Luna asked confused._

" _Because I wanted to re-unite a mother with her son no matter what, and in my blind ignorance I did just that, uncaring of the damages I would have done to him, but in my defence, I never thought that he would have managed to have friends in such a violent place...I am sorry," Celestia said while helping Naruto to stand and even hugging him._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

A tense silence fell in the reading group at that.

"Sister? Is your counterpart really saying that we are his mother?" Luna asked with wide eyes.

"Apparently." Celestia answered.

"And how is that supposed to happen?" Naruto asked confused.

"I guess it will be explained later in this or directly in a later chapter," Hinata answered unsure.

"But I am curious about the workings of it all the same...The author will either say you got adopted by Minato-sensei and Kushina or...you know..."

"DON'T. SAY. THAT!" Tsunade hissed.

"...Furry?"

"URGH!"

"What's that?" Pinkie asked curious.

"Trust us, you DON'T want to know." Sakura answered gagging, action echoed by the others of her group.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _I had a mother back in Konoha, and a father... a man that I now wish to strangle with my hands...or hooves or whatever!" he answered._

" _I am not putting this into discussion, but give your mother here a chance as well, she has every right as well as the woman that adopted you," Celestia answered as she stopped hugging him._

" _And who is his mother?" Luna asked._

" _Well...you, sister..." the Sun Princess said with a shy tone._

" _ME/ HER!?" both Naruto and Luna yelled at the same time while pointing at each other._

" _Luna...he is the son you and Fierce Storm had a thousand years ago...Maelstrom Knight, or just Maelstrom since his father always defined that name as a '_ mouthful _' to say..." Celestia said uncertain._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Fierce Storm? Uuuh! We remember that soldier! A very nice piece of hunk! Good choice for a mate!" Luna admitted chuckling.

"LUNA!" Celestia yelled scandalized.

"What? We may be a Princess, but we are not a block of wood, we can still appreciate a good stallion when we see one!"

"At least say it in a more dignified manner!"

"Prude."

"I am more surprised she knows him, in the show that name never appears," Hinata admitted.

"Maybe she just used the right one by chance," Twilight offered.

"It probably is the case." Luna answered.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

" _Surprisingly, **Naruto** can be translated as ' **Maelstrom** ' in our language...so he had not exactly changed his name," she then added with a nervous laugh._

 _A tense silence fell in the group as the shocked stallion dropped the Sage Mode to show a rust-coloured fur with a yellow (and still spiky) mane, whiskers marks on his face and the mark on his flank was of nine fox tails meeting with their white tip to form a spiral with a white center._

" _I even had his clothes re-sized by the best fashion designers of Canterlot...since he seemed to like those and the bandanna..." Celestia said trying to fill the awkward silence while pointing at the red-with-black-flames jacket and the top half of the stallion's old orange and black jumpsuit he was wearing under it, he even had the pendant he won from Tsunade still around his neck._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Visual help! Visual Help!" Dash said immediately.

"A Minute!" the very amused Naruto answered before using an **Henge** to take the appearance the story said his counterpart had and using Celestia's body shape as a base for " _his own"_ measures.

"..."

"So?" the transformed Naruto asked smirking.

"Niiiiice!" AJ answered greatly interested.

"Shake that flank, pretty boy! SHAKE THAT MONEY-MAKER FOR ME!" Dash answered whistling.

"I wouldn't mind watching you come out from one of my pies any day, so feel free to pass by." Pinkie admitted winking amused.

"WE CALL DIBS!" Luna added.

"Oh, my Goodness! I am so sorry! Please ignore them! I beg you..." Celestia pleaded while face-palming (Or hoofing in this case) in complete shame.

"Just keep him away from Ponyville when looking like that, for his safety." A red-faced Twilight admitted.

"Come to Equestria if you ever need a new job though, I bet several Fashion Houses back in Manehattan would kill to have you as model," Rarity added while laughing at her friends' reactions.

"EH! You see, Teme? They KNOW what's cool and what's not!" Naruto said smugly as he returned normal, chuckling at the disappointed whines he got from the girls.

"Tch! Then I'll show you." Sasuke answered turning himself into a Pony to flash his infamous ' _ **Lone Avenger**_ ' expression ( _patent pending_ ).

"So?"

"...Too broody."

"Too much angst."

"Angsty angst angst...Boring!"

"We still don't like your character."

"OW, COME ON!" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Wrong audience, Sasuke. They have other standards." Kakashi said patting the boy's back.

"Dammit..."

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Princess Luna? Are you feeling well?" Twilight asked to the wide-eyed Alicorn that was fixating Naruto with unblinking eyes, not that the shell-shocked stallion was sporting a different expression.

" **OH! I think I know that expression!** " Kurama muttered in horror at seeing Luna's face split into a wide grin.

"MAELSTROM!" the Princess squealed as she pounced on Naruto to hug the life out of him while nuzzling her cheek on his and chanting his 'name' in pure happiness, wounds completely forgotten.

"Okay...What the fuck is happening here?!" the stallion finally asked as he recovered his voice.

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Okay, with this we conclude the first chapter, any thoughts?" Luna asked as the book floated away to hover between the two groups.

"It doesn't answer many questions, to be honest." Sasuke admitted.

"It's the first one, an introduction of sort, it is supposed to raise questions more than answering them." Twilight answered.

"Trust her, she loves books." Dash said smirking.

"Yes, I love reading so I am not ashamed of admitting that." the mare said huffing.

"So I am supposed to be what? Unicorn or Pegasus?" Naruto asked confused.

"By the description during our battle, you should be an Alicorn as you had been described as possessing both an Horn and Wings." Luna answered.

"Isn't it too much starting from the Higher ' _Class'_ of pony as soon as he arrived?" Rarity asked.

"Normally yes, but considering that the ' _Naruto'_ used is our own AFTER the War against Madara and Kaguya...Maybe the Author felt safer to give him that status so to not ' _Depower'_ him too much," Kakashi (he too quite versed in the realm of _Fiction_ ) explained.

"The details about the shinobi side of the story come from another author the one of this story knows that suggested the Alicorn shape for that reason exactly, I asked." Anarchy confirmed.

"Am I considered OP in your Manga too?" the blond man asked curious.

"Pretty much, the audience seems to think you to be a bit _Broken_...But we don't mind." Luna answered.

"Oh."

"Before Hinata melts-down in suppressed rage," Sakura said making said girl stop growling to just look down embarrassed.

"Can you confirm that she will be paired with Naruto in this story all the same? Maybe she will be turned into a Pony to help him decide to remain with you others." she then said.

"Ehm...About that..." the Moon Alicorn said in discomfort.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked paling in dread.

"We have read the initial _A/N_ and...well..."

"OUT WITH IT!" Hinata roared.

"The pairing is him...With Dash." Luna admitted covering herself behind her wings to defend herself from the impending explosion.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"EH! I don't mind, he makes an hot stallion," the rainbow-haired pony admitted smirking.

"I AM GONNA MURDER YOU!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" both girls screamed as the Hyuga heiress launched herself to the chase of the cyan Pegasus to enact revenge.

" **While the brats play, I'll be the next one to read. The first chapters are always the lightest ones, so it won't be too much of a bother for me."** Kurama said uninterested as the book flew towards him and got enlarged to fit in his massive hands.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Celestia asked worried.

" **Let the Hyuga woman vent, it will be less of an hassle later if she gets exhausted from chasing that horsey."** the Biju answered shrugging.

"You are finding this very fun, don't you?" Discord said annoyed.

"Yes I am, cousin. Yes I am." Anarchy answer pleased.

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Yes, I was the one to suggest making an Alicorn of Naruto since the beginning, once explained by Sweetmiss the differences between the various ' _kinds'_ , the fanboy in me couldn't help but suggest that. (I was already in the OP-Corner mindset, it couldn't be helped.)**

 **I think I will stop with the first chapter only at the moment just in case you others don't like the fact that I did a "Read and React". But mostly because I want to hear what Sweetmiss thinks about it, and erase it should she not like this.**

 **Sorry haters, but making my friend happy has more value to me than your petty arguments against everything in Fanfiction that doesn't conform to your tastes, you won't save the Fandom or the whole Internet one flame at a time, sorry to say you this myself but someone has to.**

 **For everyone else, thank you for reading and once again.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETMISS2121!**

 **With lotsa love for my (and User 627)'s MLP Girl,**

 **Tremor230.**

 **P.S: Okay, one day I will write an MLP/Naruto Crossover (not for my OP Corner sect), but since I refuse to watch the series ( _I am already a Nerd, becoming a Brony on top of that will make me implode_.) you will need to be always on call for every info I may need...Sorry but if you want that story these are my conditions XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT ELEMENTS!**

 **HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH IT? PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE SUGGESTIONS AS WHILE I HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR THE NARUTO CAST...I HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT HOW SOME PASTEL PONIES WOULD REACT TO THOSE SCENES! SO IF THERE ARE "** ** _EXPERTS_** **" IN MLP READING THIS, PLEASE HELP ME!**

 **THANK YOU!  
**

 **Also, I recently read a MLP Loops Fanfic, and since I liked the way the Author 'modified' Spike's name, I decided to use it here too, I hope you don't mind ^ ^**

 **I am honestly surprised by the positive welcome this story got so for now I am continuing, adding my own Omake to the thing along the ones Sweetmiss herself wrote (those too commented on by the characters).**

 _ **I don't know a thing about MLP, so I am basing the characters' reactions on what I saw**_ _ **while**_ _ **reading Sweetmiss' story.**_

" **This is demon talking / jutsu"**

" _This is normal dialogue in the original story_ "

""This is flashback/ Thoughts in the original story _ **""**_

 _ **#########000000##########**_ \- This marks the start and finish of the commentary of the characters actually stopping the reading for an instant.

 _ **("This is for short comments mid-lines that ideally do not interrupt the**_ Flow **_of the reading.")_**

 _I Hope it is somehow clear, it's the first time I do this..._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my or Other Author's stories. This is merely a Birthday present to a dear friend.**

 **Reading "** ** _The Prince of Storms"_** ** _Chapter 2:_** ** _It still feels weird to read a Fanfiction about us…_**

 **Non-place – endless white -**

"Now that we have all calmed down..." Tsunade said sending a pointed glare at Hinata making her blush demurely and look down.

"I think we can continue," she then said taking in a huge calming breath.

"I am deeply sorry about my outburst...It won't happen anymore..." the Hyuga Heiress muttered ashamed.

"It's okay, my dear. What is important is that nopony got hurt," Celestia answered with a gentle smile.

"I went darn close at being hurt though..." Dash muttered as she looked at the missing feathers of her wings with sad eyes and trembling lips.

" **I was wondering...If you look at it in here there seem to be the most '** **powerful'** **warriors of our respective worlds** **blocked in this place** **, won't there be troubles if the Hokage,** **our best Jounin** **, Naruto, the Uchiha brat, the Hyuga Heiress and the second best Medic of Konoha are here?** " Kurama asked cautious.

"The Tailed Beast is right! We and you are here, sister! And the Elements of Harmony too! Equestria is defenseless!" Luna said in horror.

"This place exists Outside Time itself, for the others we will be gone for barely an instant while instead we will be here reading this thing," Discord answered yawning bored.

"Yup! I want to read a story with Dissy, but I don't want to interfere in your schedule so this was the best option! Once done it we will go back home and it will look like we were gone for barely a second!" Anarchy said clearly pleased with himself about his idea.

"Is he always this hyped?" Rarity asked annoyed.

"No, he can be even worse." Discord answered groaning.

"MEAAAAAANIEEEEEE!"

" **Whatever. If you will let me, I will read this Chapter myself, the first ones are always more about World-building so it shouldn't be too much of a pain to read it...** " the Biju said uncaring while clearing his throat as the book containing the fanfiction grew to match his sizes.

"Just in case, get ready to call here more people, depending how long this story is we may need more readers." Kakashi offered making the others look at him in shock.

"Okay!" Anarchy answered with a thumbs-up.

"Share the pain." the masked man answered with a mischievous eye-smile.

"Good for me!" Sasuke answered lifting his hand.

" **CAN I?!"** Kurama growled.

"Sorry, sorry."

 _"_ _ **Good...**_ _ _ **Chapter 2: Naruto or Maelstrom, who am I?**__ _"_

"Ooh..." Sakura answered grimacing.

"What?" said blond man asked confused.

"I guess Sakura has the same bad feeling I have." Tsunade answered in apprehension.

"Bad feelin'?" AJ asked curious.

"The title alone implies that in this one Naruto will have troubles adjusting to being a Pony," Sasuke answered.

"Why would he?" Pinky asked confused.

"I am sure the chapter will explain it, but it would be unnatural for someone to immediately 'forget' his or her previous life just because he or she was told they had been turned into another species altogether...It technicallyshouldbe a trauma-like experience since it would pretty much mean they have lived a big, giant LIE lasting their whole lives, that everything they believed to be 'Real' instead was not and that they will be forced to leave everything behind..." Tsunade explained as she grabbed both Naruto's shoulders in an iron grip.

"You think my counterpart won't take the change well?" the shinobi muttered with a low voice.

"You would?" the busty woman asked.

"...No."

"He wouldn't?" Celestia asked.

"If our mangas portrayed him the exact way he is in reality, in the story your character just forced him to leave behind the only 'Family' he ever had, those very same people we are reading this story with." Luna answered sighing.

"And what about his parents?" Twilight asked confused.

"They are-"

" **Dead,"** Kurama said bluntly making the ponies gasp.

"How?!" Dash asked with wide eyes.

" **I went on a rampage and almost destroyed his Village, the man that forced me to do it pulled me outside of the Seal on Naruto's mother almost killing her, his father instead died to seal me inside Naruto's body, his mother died from the wounds I inflicted her as she was holding me down to complete the sealing."** the Biju then said shaking his head.

"Oh..." the Equestria group winced as one at that.

"You know I no longer think it's your fault if I am an orphan, fur-ball." Naruto said with an encouraging smile.

" **You don't, but I still do.** "

"I am sorry." Celestia said looking down in shame.

"Hey! It is all happening in a story, not in Reality! Cheer up!" the blond man offered.

"But I am still the one doing it...And I am starting to wonder if I would act the same way in that situation, especially with the misconceptions we have about 'humans'...I am scared of all this being a very possible representation of how I would act!" the Sun Alicorn answered ashamed.

To everyone's surprise Naruto simply chuckled, got up, and then walked to sit near the Sun Princess to encircle her shoulders with an arm to pull her closer to himself.

"Better? As you can see, I am not angry!" he said leaning his head on top of hers.

"...Thank you." Celestia answered with a clearly elated smile herself.

"Good Lord, he is befriending them too!" Sasuke muttered groaning and face-palming.

"It wouldn't be him otherwise," Sakura answered chuckling while patting her boyfriend's back.

 _"Is not that they are hard to befriend either!" Kakashi added amused._

 _Resolved that new issue, the reading could finally begin with Kurama acting as Reader/Narrator for the chapter._

 _ **Canterlot – Castle – Throne Room – three days after the battle against Nightmare Moon -**_

 _Celestia was suffering from the third head-ache of the week, all thanks to her sister Luna that just couldn't stop gushing on and on about how much of a stud her son was or about how much proud of him she was for growing that strong; not even the bandages covering most of her body or the limp in her steps was deterring her from praising how well Maelstrom Knight had fought her when she was Nightmare Moon._

 _ **("We would never act like that!". "Luna, when we were young you used to go on and on about how smart you were whenever you managed to learn a new spell faster than me, and even now you still act like that." "W-W-We cannot condone such lies being spread by our own sister! Uhn!". "You have a really cute pout, Luna-chan!". "Thank you, Mister Naruto.")**_

" _Oooh! And that flaming mane of energy! Did I mention how studly and dashing he was while protecting Ponyville? Because he was!" Luna asked with a wide smile._

" _YES YOU DID! FIVE TIMES ALREADY!" Celestia yelled as even her legendary self-control couldn't take it any more._

 _ **(Only five times? You were containing yourself, Luna! Huhuhu!".** Whining_ **: _"Ceeeelly!")_**

" _Something wrong, sister?" the Moon Princess asked._

" _Luna...dear sister...I understand that you think the world of your son, no matter how badly he had injured you in that fight..."_

 _( **"He was just trying to save his mommy, sister! Don't be so mean!" "Luna, PLEASE!")**_

" _He was just trying to save his mommy-"_

 **#########000000##########**

"I give up! Even the story is against me!" Celestia yelled in despair.

" **Can I go on without interruptions?!** " Kurama hissed growling.

"Sorry, Mister Kurama." the Sun Alicorn answered sheepishly.

" **Tch! The nerve! Not even strong enough to get some ribbing from a Fanfiction! We all know it is a** _ **parody**_ **!"** the Biju answered making the Sun Princess blush crimson in embarrassment.

"I simply got carried away..." she muttered with a low voice.

 **#########000000##########**

" _He was just trying to save his mommy, nothing worthy of a head-ache as those are only minor bruises," Luna said unconcerned, the fact that she could so calmly ignore wounds that would have had any other seasoned pony (soldier or Alicorn alike) fall over and scream in utter agony just because HER SON had been the cause of them had been already registered as a medical miracle worth of study._

" _That aside..." Celestia growled._

" _I would be more worried about the fact that he has still to speak a word ever since we took him back here, that and the fact that he refuses to eat in favour to just '_ meditate _'...and I fear he is planning something to escape," the Sun Princess then said._

 _ **("It wouldn't be me otherwise, I am not one to just sit down and despair," "Yep! Yamato can testify that!" "Ow, come on, Baa-chan! How many times you others are going to remember me I smashed his Mokuton Prison to go fight the** Teme **?" "Until your dying breath, Brat!" "Do not pull me in the discussion, please,** Dobe." **)**_

" _Why would he? I am here now and can be his mother once again! we will be able to study Magic or fly together! I will be finally able to teach him how to one day take my place with the rising of the Moon! why would he leave now that we are back into being a family?" Luna asked back dumbfounded._

 _( **"I think your character is making the mistake of believing that just by being back Naruto will forget his previous life, Luna-san." "You think so, Mister Kakashi? Why?" "It's just my view of the thing, considering what you just said in the story." "It does sounds like you are doing that, sister.")**_

" _Luna..." This was said with as much calmness and as slowly as Celestia could._

" _Yes?"_

" _We took him away from the life he believed was his own...from his friends, from a girl he apparently wished to date..."_

" _She was a peasant! Completely not worthy of him!" Luna said with a grimace._

" _LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" Celestia roared while opening her wings wide for added effect._

" _And what do you want to say? Let's hear!" Luna yelled back._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"By the way, I am a Clan Heiress of a wealthy and almost Noble Clan...Hardly someone you can call a ' _commoner_ '" Hinata said sounding almost miffed.

"To our defence we probably found inconsequential learning more about our son's mare-friend" Luna answered shrugging.

"...That's even more rude, Luna-san..." Sakura muttered face-palming.

"It is? She doesn't seem to have all this Noble look, even in our Manga. We preferred the Priestess mare for the final pairing, she at least had the gift of Foresight." she asked unsure.

"Just keep reading, Kurama. Before things escalate again." Tsunade said groaning at the Hyuga heiress and Moon Alicorn short war of glares.

" **Yeah,"**

"Stop it!" the girl said annoyed at Luna's glare.

"No!" Luna answered in childish stubbornness.

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Stop. It!"

"Prrt!" the Alicorn answered by blowing a short raspberry.

"THAT'S IT! Stopping it myself, KURAMA! READ!" Tsunade roared.

" **I am reading, I am reading!"**

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

" _LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" Celestia roared while opening her wings wide for added effect._

 **" _And what do you want to say? Let's hear!" Luna yelled back._**

" _He will try his darn best to run away and return to that world, pony or not, pegasus or Alicorn alike nothing and nopony will stop him; he WILL try to go back there no matter what we say or do, and you can be certain that should we decide to force the issue he will do everything in his power to make sure we will regret that choice and you saw him first-hoof, he can be devastating when he wants to! And if we show ourselves as being the only thing stopping him from returning to what he believes is his home he will unleash all his power on us, and unless we both banish him on the Moon I fear he will give us one of our greatest battles...that if even the Moon Banishment will be able to stop him as I fear that very few things can," Celestia said while looking inside Luna's eyes with her hardest stare._

 **(" _Naah! I fell from the moon all the way to the earth and barely felt it! S_ _o_ _I bet I would just jump all the way down by myself if you did that!" "When did that happen? We don't remember that scene!" "...Ops! Spoiler Warning, Luna-chan!" "DARN IT!")_**

" _Bu-but I am his mother! Why would he leave me?! We can be a family now!" the other asked with horrified eyes, royal tone forgotten as it was a too serious matter for her to remember the lessons she and her sister took in their younger days._

" _He doesn't remember your being his mother, as he told us time and time again, to him his mother had always been named Kushina...even showing him once again your memories of the few years you, Storm and him had been able to spend together had been useless, he refused everything and answered with the memories he has of Konoha and the people he met in there." the Sun Alicorn answered with a sad tone._

 _( **"He was probably grasping** **at** **those memories out of desperation, unable to cope with the idea of no longer being able to come back to Konoha and us, or even feeling unable to understand which memories he should follow." "You think so, Miss Tsunade?" "Unfortunately yes, Fluttershy-san. Me and Inoichi saw similar cases in victims of long-lasting Genjutsu, Illusions.")**_

" _But why!? Why did they erase his memories? Just to give to that...human a son when she couldn't have one of her own?!" Luna demanded with watering eyes._

" _In hindsight, they did the right thing, had he remembered being a pegasus he would have had problems adjusting to his human body...but you can see the results even with his re-starting as a blank slate! his experiences in there, his friends, his every action ever since he appeared in that world as an infant had shaped him into a kind soul, the few memories of his adoptive parents and other parental figures in his life like that 'Jiraiya' and 'Hiruzen' had taught him the value of hard-work, of compassion and camaraderie! They showed him how to fight for what's right and to help the more weak and protect the innocents...they didn't just gave him to some random human! They made sure he could develop into a respectable human, and they did! You can't deny that even if now he has a human mind inside the body of an Alicorn he is no different from any other pony of Equestria!" Celestia answered._

 _( **"I bet Sarutobi-jiji is finding all this really amusing," "Sensei? Probably, along Jiraiya having a big fat laugh at your being a pony." "Who are those people?" "His parental figure, Miss Dash, the men that raised him and taught him what he knows...We can share some copies** **of the manga** **if you are curious, they seem to mirror their life quite well enough," "Thank you, Princess Luna.")**_

" _BUT HE DOESN'T SEE ME AS HIS MOTHER!" Luna screamed strongly enough to have the windows rattle and scare her sister._

" _He doesn't look at me with eyes filled with the love a colt should have! He doesn't come to me to get comforted whenever sad, he doesn't acknowledge the bond we share ever since I delivered him to this world! HE DOESN'T EVEN CALL ME "MOTHER" WITH CONVICTION OR LOVE!" she then said._

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

"You know? I bet you would have made an awesome mother," Naruto admitted.

"Oh, hush! You will make us blush!" Luna answered bumping his shoulder with a hoof.

"Admittedly, you seem to share a temper similar to Kushina-san, she vehemently argued about her precious ' _Naru-kun'_ saying ' _Mommy'_ as his first word, actually beating-up Minato-sensei to a pulp whenever he tried to suggest he would have said _daddy_ first." Kakashi admitted with a sad-sounding chuckle.

"Ooh, man!" the young man in question answered embarrassed.

"You know? I still have that picture of you Sarutobi-sensei took when you took your first steps that I have found in his office, you were REEEEALLY cute!" Tsunade added with a cruel smirk.

"ARGH!" the young blond man bellowed in agony as he collapsed on the floor from the shame.

"Can we see it?" Fluttershy asked immediately.

"Yep! Kept it in my wallet ever since he went in his training trip with Jiraiya!" she answered proud.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Quit being so melodramatic, darling! Nopony will doubt your...Stallionhood?" Rarity said.

"They use ' _Manliness'_ for that." Twilight answered.

" _That_ , you won't lose it, but a cute picture is still a cute picture," the Fashionista finished saying amused.

"DAMMIT!"

"Here it is!"

"D'AAAAAAAAAW!" the pony group gushed as one once seen the picture.

"Eh! What happened? You used to be cute!" Sakura said smirking.

" _C-C-Chibi_ Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a very red face.

"Please, somebody just kill me..." the blond man pleaded in tears.

"That's why I keep my pictures in a secret safe, Dobe." Sasuke answered amused.

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

" _He doesn't look at me with eyes filled with the love a colt should have! He doesn't come to me to get comforted whenever sad, he doesn't acknowledge the bond we share ever since I delivered him to this world! HE DOESN'T EVEN CALL ME "MOTHER" WITH CONVICTION OR LOVE!" she then said._

" _...And that is one of my many regrets, sister, moving you two aside is showing more down-sides than what I wished to believe possible," Celestia muttered in answer with her head lowered down._

" _Then why you didn't try sending him with me on the Moon? Why!? I had already lost the stallion I loved in the war against the griffins, why you had to take my son away as well!?" the Moon Princess asked with a voice broken by sobs._

 _( **"LUNA!" "We are having a mental break-down, do not take this too seriously" "I am still going to say that that's a horrible idea!")**_

" _I feared that should he have come with you your own Corruption would have slowly affected him as well, I couldn't even keep him here, by the time of your return Time itself would have killed him, and had he become an Alicorn out of the ordeal, then his own grief for losing you would have had HIM go Nightmare just to force me to free you...I had no other choice than send him elsewhere where Time flowed differently so that by the time of your return not long would have passed for him, like that you two would have been able to stay together. I just didn't expect all this to turn into a huge mess," the Sun Princess answered._

" _Then maybe you should have sent him with me, at least like that even in the cold pits of Corruption we would have stayed together, and he would have called me mother with all the affection and attachment he now denies me..." Luna answered with a sigh._

 **("Hey, no need to say that, Luna-chan!" "There is no need to hug us either, Mister Naruto." "Oh! Sorry then, Hehehe!" "...Nopony told you to stop either..." "Okay! Okay! Hahahaha!")**

" _Sister...stop speaking nonsense and let's try again, he is letting himself die while trying to return to a place that will never again accept him, they are humans and he is a pony, exception made for his friends no-pony else will accept him there for what he is, we need to help him understand this before it is too late and he see his former world turn its back to him," Celestia said pleadingly._

" _I won't let them do that! I will make their Moon crash on their pitiful world should they hurt him!" the other said with as much rage she could fit in her voice._

 _( **"Too late on that..." "What?" "No spoilers, Kakashi-sensei." "Ah, yes! You are right, Sakura!" "But now we want to knoooow! Darn it...")**_

" _Now calm down, he is probably in the gardens so it's there we will find him,"_

" _Okay...okay, I can do this," Luna answered nodding._

" _You need to rest," Celestia said._

" _No, I need my son to recognize me. Nothing else matters." she answered._

 _ **Gardens – few minutes later -**_

 _Silently making their way to the gardens of the castle the two Princesses decided to stay hidden in the shadows and silently observe the blond stallion sitting with closed eyes in the middle of the grass, sometimes muttering something under his breath and nodding._

" _What is he saying?" Luna asked whispering._

" _It's the language of the world I had sent him to, he is muttering about being '_ almost there _'...He is planning something!" Celestia said before going wide-eyed._

" _MAELSTROM!" the Moon Princess immediately yelled while showing herself to the shocked unicorn._

" _I am sorry! I-I-I can't stay here...I...I just can't!" Naruto replied with haunted eyes that horrified the Moon Alicorn._

 _(" **Nnh!" What's wrong, Miss Tsunade?")**_

" _But why!? Why you want to leave me!?" Luna asked in despair._

" _My place is not here! What am I supposed to do? I am a Shinobi, a Ninja! My whole life was about protecting Konoha and my friends, I dreamed to become Hokage and be able to protect my precious people...I want to go home!" he answered while shacking his head._

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

"Those seem signs of a mental/nervous breakdown incoming, and in case of someone with Naruto's power that is especially bad...That's why you seemed worried, Tsunade-shisho." Sakura said grimacing.

"Exactly, Sakura." Tsunade answered nodding.

"And that's bad?" AJ asked confused.

"Consider this, AJ; he possess highly-destructive powers by himself and now has Alicorn ones backing them up, and those are greatly affected by mental health," Twilight answered.

"So it's bad news?" the Farm-mare asked back

"Very, very, VERY bad."

"Eeyup! Not gonna like what happens now then!"

"Hopefully nobody will get hurt...Unless some of you does something really damn stupid like attacking him or doing something he will see as an attack." Sasuke offered.

"...We are going to try and restrain him, don't we?" Luna asked groaning.

" **Let's see...Yes, very much so."** Kurama answered once red a little ahead.

"Horse-feathers." the Moon Alicorn muttered in answer.

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

" _But you are at home! HERE! With me!" Luna replied while slowly walking closer to him._

" _I am not one for royalty, I am by any means a mercenary, I will never be able to find myself at ease with being a noble..." the blond stallion answered._

" _I can always talk the Royal Guards into testing if you could be a good soldier, it would be similar to what you did in Konoha, protect the innocents and your precious friends, just here instead of in the Elemental Countries!" Celestia offered._

" _You would be perfect for that! You have your own brand of training, there wouldn't even be questions about they accepting you because you are my son since everypony would see what you are capable of!" Luna added with an eager nod, already imagining having the armour-clad stallion as part of her personal guards so to have him as close as possible._

 _( **"A little selfish, aren't we?" "Please spare us the barbs, Mister Sasuke.")**_

" _I...I...I am sorry...I just can't." the shinobi replied by biting one of his front legs as strongly as he could to draw blood before smearing it on his hooves._

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luna screamed with wide eyes._

 _(" **Summoning." Said Kakashi.)**_

" _I am going home, I have found a way... **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!** ( **Summoning Technique** )" he said as from the point where he slammed his hooves a complex circle of strange markings appeared soon followed by a huge cloud of smoke._

 _(" **Told you. Quite the good idea too!")**_

" _ **This chakra signature...NARUTO!** " a booming voice yelled in a mixture of surprise and relief._

" _Gamabunta! I am so happy to see that my plan worked! I'll explain later, but now I need you to take me to Mount Myouboku!" Naruto said with a relieved smile as a huge creature appeared in front of him and that he soon climbed until staying on its nose._

 _Gamabunta was a dull rusty red coloured huge toad with around his eyes and on his lips and chest brighter red markings and a scar over his left eye, on his tongue he had a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side; he was wearing a large blue happi vest with the kanji for ebi on the back and carrying a massive blade at his hip._

" _ **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! YOU ARE AN HORSE!...with wings?** " the Summon said in shock almost dropping the large pipe he was smoking from._

" _It's complicated, now just do as I asked and take me to the Mount, I'll explain everything once there." the stallion pleaded, his tone alone convincing the Toad Boss to comply with the request._

" _STOP!" Luna screamed in horror as her own power circled around Gamabunta's feet to stop him._

" _GUARDS!" Celestia yelled before adding her own magic into stopping the Toad Boss._

 _In an instant several armoured Pegasus and Unicorns surrounded the princesses while keeping distance from the Summon._

 _ **("That won't help him calm down," "THANK YOU, CAPTAIN DUCK-BUTT THE OBVIOUS!" "No need to scream, Dashie!" "Sorry, Pinkie.")**_

" _ **Eh! That tickles, what are you trying to do?** " Gamabunta asked amused._

" _YOU WON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" Luna roared in fury._

" _That creature is trying to take away Prince Maelstrom, please help us!" Celestia pleaded._

" _ROGER!" the dozen of guards yelled at the same time as their own horns flared to life while the flying components of the squads rapidly circled the Toad Boss._

" _ **So you are the bastards that kidnapped him? And you even turned him into one of you...guys you are in deep shit, just so you know.** " Gamabunta growled with narrowed eyes, whatever he said rapidly translated by Celestia so that the others could understand and vice versa._

" _You foal! We will never leave the son of one of our beloved Princesses get ponynapped without fighting! Soldier! Have everyone focus restraining spells on the Toad, the Prince MUST get out unscathed!" one of the soldiers, rank of Captain, at the head of the Pegasus unit said._

" _Roger, Sir!" the other replied immediately._

" _Please Maelstrom! Please don't leave me...I can't lose you too!" Luna pleaded._

" _I am sorry...give me some oil, Gamabunta..." Naruto answered with a sad sigh while his horn lightened-up and he opened his mouth wide._

 _ **("Ehm! That would be a little TOO MUCH, Naruto..." "In my defense, I am panicking, Baa-chan," "What are they talking about, Luna?" "Our favorite Collaboration Technique, sister...although it means he is trying to fry us alive." "HE WHAT?!")**_

" _ **I'll take you home even if it kills me, boy! TRUST ME!** " the Toad Boss said as his belly inflated to huge proportions._

" _SCATTER!" Celestia yelled with wide eyes as soon as she saw fire mounting in Naruto's mouth._

" _ **COLLABORATION JUTSU: GAMAYU ENDAN!** ( **Toad Oil Flame Bullet** )" both stallion and Toad yelled at the same time, the Summon spitting-out a veritable river of oil and the other using the short blast of flames he had spat out to turn it into a wide tidal-wave of fire._

 _(" **COOL!" "And deadly, Dash-san." "Still cool!" "Thank you, Pinkie-chan! Ero-Sennin too loved that Jutsu!")**_

" _SHIELDS UP!" one of the guards yelled as immediately every pony present able to wield Magic, aided by the two Princesses, collaborated into rising a strong enough barrier to stop the fire from roasting them and damaging gardens and castle; but once smoke and flames disappeared there was no trace of either Summon or summoner._

" _He is gone!" Celestia said with wide eyes._

 _( **"Aaah! He used that to cover his escape!** **He knew they would have deflected that!** **" "...Yeah, let's pretend he did it with that in mind, Spike-san..." "M-M-My Naruto-kun is not a murderer, S-Sakura!" "Sorry, Hinata.")**_

" _Maelstrom...no..." Luna muttered before collapsing from the shock._

" _LUNA!" the Sun Princess screamed in horror while trying to re-animate the fainted Alicorn._

 _ **Mount Myouboku – isolated area -**_

 _In a powerful explosion of smoke Gamabunta reappeared in the sacred mountain of the Toad Summoning Clan, the current Boss scanning the area until he nodded satisfied._

" _ **No-one's near, you can come out.** " he said._

" _I...I am here! I am home!" Naruto said with a smile toeing the 'broken' and actually scaring Gamabunta._

" _ **Yes you are. Listen, I have a small errand to run that needs my attention, I won't tell anyone you called me nor that you are here and no-one usually comes here so you'll have some peace. Just wait for me and we will talk a little, okay?** " the Summon said with his most calm smile._

" _But you'll be back soon, right?" he asked in worry._

" _ **Of course I will, gaki! Who the hell do you think you are talking with? I still consider you a friend,** " Gamabunta answered smirking._

" _Thank you," the stallion said._

" _ **Now relax and enjoy being home, I'll be back soon.** " the Summon said before calmly jumping away._

" _Okay..." Naruto answered before drifting asleep under a huge leaf with a serene smile on his face._

 _ **("So sleep-deprivation too, he is in a bad shape." "Hey, Baa-chan! it's just a story! I am here and I am fine! So stop worrying!" "...Eh! You are right, I guess I got too involved, Hehehehe!")**_

 _ **\- Not far away -**_

" _ **POPS! What happened? You got summoned all of a sudden! A new guy signed our contract?** " another massive Toad asked curious._

" _ **No, it was Naruto. I managed to take him here,** " the Boss answered._

" _ **WHAT?! He is here?! You saved him, pops!** " Gamakichi, the son of the Toad Boss, said with a wide smile._

" _ **WAIT! There is a problem, he is not okay and needs our help!** " Gamabunta said while barely grabbing his son in time._

" _ **Problem? What problem? What happened to him?** " the younger Toad asked immediately._

" _ **Have someone fetch Tsunade...Kakashi too, we need people he can trust...he is...he is not okay and needs our help,** " the Toad Boss said._

" _ **Them? Here?** "_

" _ **Trust me, we NEED them here...I am not good in this kind of situations; while you take those two I'll go looking for Ma and Pa as well,** " Gamabunta answered with a worried tone._

" _ **I'll go right away,** " Gamakichi said nodding before moving towards the Elder Toad so to be 'Emergency Summoned' in the Elemental Countries._

 _ **Meanwhile – Canterlot -**_

" _We have found traces of the ritual!" one of the Unicorns tasked with the studying of the area said in relief._

" _Can you reverse-engineer it?" Celestia asked._

" _We are trying to re-establish the connection, but we need time," the Unicorn answered looking down._

" _Do it, we need to call him back...how is Luna?" the Sun Alicorn said._

" _She is still crying, Princess, but at least she is more calm," Twilight Sparkle answered._

" _Ah don't understand why he's doing this," Applejack said while shaking her head._

" _I studied the ritual of Starswirl; Princess Celestia turned him into a full-fledged human, mind comprised and the Humans in that world had the right idea in erasing his memories to nothing since otherwise he would have had problems recognizing his new body as his own...but when she called him back here she had left his mind as it was, prompting his brain to finally register that he has no longer a human body. During his fight with Nightmare Moon he had been only focused on stopping her and talk to Celestia, but as soon as things calmed down his ignored issues came back...now he is just...scared." the purple Unicorn answered._

" _Scared?" Rainbow Dash said with furrowed brows._

" _He can't recognize himself, he has started having doubts about his staying here in Equestria and he now fears rejection from his old friends...he probably believes that he has nowhere to go and nopony to talk to that he can trust. He is desperate, and so he is not thinking rationally," Twilight explained._

 _(" **Very nice way to explain it." "Oh...T-Thank you, Miss Sakura.")**_

" _That creature he summoned must be one of his friends, hearing him promise help and a place to stay in his old world was more than enough to have Maelstrom latch into it and go away," Celestia added in realization._

" _Darn...that sounds bad..." a young purple dragon said with raised eyebrows._

" _I fear that it may become even worse than that, Spikoran," the Sun Princess answered._

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

"Wait! _Spikoran_?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.

"Spike-kun's full name is ' _Spik_ _o_ _ra_ _nuvellitar_ '..." Hinata answered.

"Pffft!"

"Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Why are you laughing? My name is awesome!" Spike said frowning.

"Huhuhu…"

"Don't you dare..." the small dragon hissed.

"Pft-huhuhu...I-I-Iam so sorry..." Naruto groaned as his face got slowly redder and redder.

"We...We- _Gasp!_ We are not doing it on p-purpose!" Sasuke added having already reached the ' _purple'_ colour.

"It's not such a funny name." Spike said with narrowed eyes.

"..."

"...Spikoranuvellitar!" Kakashi blurted-out unable to stop himself in time.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" that did it as the full Shinobi side of the reading group broke down in laughs and giggles, bar Tsunade that managed to maintain her disapproving glare at her subordinates even with the sides of her mouth randomly trembling in a barely-suppressed urge to smile.

"Nuuuuuuh!" Spike moaned in despair while burying his face in Twilight's mane.

" **Just give them a moment to calm down...Spikoranuvellitar."** Kurama answered smirking and renovating the laughs in an even stronger round.

"Darn it..." Spike groaned in defeat.

 _ ** **#########000000##########** **(ten minutes later)****_

" _We will help him, we just need to have him understand that he is not alone nor unwanted," Fluttershy replied._

" _What if we use the Elements of Harmony?" Rarity asked._

 _(_ **"Why you people always react by first trying to use those on your problems, Rarity-san?". "To be honest, Miss Sakura, 9 times out of 10 the Elements ARE the solution...It is not strange to start thinking about using them first after a while...")**

" _I don't know if they would work in this case, the darkness that is clinging to his heart is of his own creation, but it still has to Corrupt him completely, so I am not certain." Celestia answered._

" _Can we help in some way, Princess?" Twilight asked._

" _That is in fact the reason why I called you all here, me and Luna are going to use the traces Maelstrom left behind in his escape to open a portal and reach him, but we'll need the Element of Magic along the other Elements to back-up our power so to send us and then call us back as soon as we have found him. Can you help us?" the Princess answered._

" _We'll do our best, Princess! And if tha' boy keep acting like that, Ah will personally drag him here by that horn of his!" Applejack answered._

" _He is just scared, Applejack. I will help as well," Fluttershy added._

" _I still have to throw him a 'Welcome new Friend' party, of course I will help that silly stallion!" Pinkie Pie said smiling wide._

" _A friend?" Luna asked while joining the scene with her eyes still red from her recent crying fit._

" _Of course! Everypony needs friends so why not him as well?" the pink pony answered._

" _He helped us by keeping you occupied while we recovered the Elements, it's only fair that we return the favour by snapping him out of his self-pity," Rarity said._

" _You can count on us, Princess Luna! We'll help you bring the Prince back." Twilight added._

" _Thank you! Thank you! Everything you want is yours...just help me recover my son!" Luna answered with a grateful smile._

" _Just take him back, it's all we ask. He is one of us and I think he can be a nice pony once softened him enough, he only needs to enjoy life more." Dash answered._

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

"I still think you others are overestimating the fact that you are asking him to forget everything of his previous life to just come to...to..." Tsunade said uncertain.

"Equestria, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said.

"That, Equstria,"

"Equestria!" Celestia said.

"Yes, Iquestria,"

"E-Q-U-E-S-T-R-I-A!" the Sun Alicorn spelled slowly.

"It is a little hard to say, honestly." Kakashi supplied.

"Especially since the ' _Q'_ sound is complicated to match in neighponese, sister." Luna added.

"Thank Heavens for translating spells then." Discord muttered massaging his temples.

"And by the way, I am sure NOPONY here is asking him to simply ' _erase'_ his past." Celestia said huffing.

"Yes, we find insulting your continuous mentioning that!" her sister added with a nod.

"You keep implying humans are savage beasts," Sasuke countered shrugging.

"...Touche." both Alicorns admitted in defeat.

 **"** ** **By the way, What is the '** _ **Law of Refusal'?**_ **Does it really exist?"**** Kurama asked.

"It used to, but we managed to talk the others into removing it when we helped creating a single ruling body for the various ' _Clans'_ of ponies once unified them under a single banner." Celestia answered.

"Clans?" Kakashi asked.

"At the beginning each _kind_ of pony ruled itself separately; Pegasus clans for Pegasi, Earth Pony clans for Earth Ponies and Unicorn clans for Unicorns...Each one had their own _government_ of sort, then the Royal Sisters helped unifying each branch in a single body." Twilight explained.

"Oh!"

"Very hard task, we had to sign treaties and other legalese traps for three days and three nights." Luna said sighing.

"And that law Kurama mentioned?" Naruto asked curious.

"The very first to go, why you ask?" Celestia answered.

 **"** ** **Ohohohoho! It is not gone in here!**** **"** Kurama answered with a sing-song voice as he briefly sent a meaningful look at Naruto and the Elements of Harmony.

"Oh?...O-Oooh! H-How many?" Celestia asked in dread.

 **"** ** **Five, plus another one coming later."**** the Biju answered laughing.

"Oh Dear!...And he?"

 **"** ** **Contrary at first, but he is** **forced** **(Trust me on that) to accept it.**** **"**

"And he can..."

 **"** ** **Bwahahahaha! Do not underestimate a Ninja, especially the Brat! They can BARELY keep up!**** **"** Kurama answered with a proud smirk.

"Wow..." the Sun Alicorn muttered looking at the blond human sitting next to her in wonder.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked confused.

 **"** ** **You will, and they will too...Lots and LOTS of that!**** **"**

"What?"

"Oh, Harmony..." Celestia muttered blushing fiercely.

 **"** ** **And there are good chances that YOU TOO will either be part of the thing OR at least reap some benefits from time to time,** _ **HUGE**_ **ones."**** the Biju added.

"What?" Naruto asked again as Celestia's face now was almost _burning_ from how red it was.

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

" _WE HAVE A THREAD! It's a weak link, but we should be able to enlarge it into a portal thanks to the Elements, but we have to be cautious, it's a one-time deal, any mistake and we won't have a second chance. But we can now start working on it at least." the Unicorn said._

" _Good! let's go help them, Sister! We have your wayward son to recover," Celestia said._

" _Okay...I am going to ground him for a thousand years once we are done!" Luna answered._

" _That's the spirit."_

 **("Seesh! Thousand? isn't it too much?" "You are making your mommy sad and worried, be thankful if we won't spank you once put our hooves on you!" "Luna, please! I do not need other images in my head!" "Celly?"** _)_

 _ **Mount Myouboku - some time later -**_

 _Tsunade was rapidly marching through the path towards the disappeared Naruto with a deep scowl on her face, she was aware that having her and Kakashi enter in that realm without first signing the Toad Summoning contract was unheard of, but what she did understand was the magnitude of the problem being great enough to bend the rules enough for this to happen._

" _You don't actually believe that thing about him being a horse, right?" Kakashi, back in his Jounin robes, asked._

 _ **("Ooh! I am just soo smart! The Author knows me well!" "About what, Kakashi-sensei?" "You'll see!")**_

" _I saw a light engulf my godson to drag him away and a shape of something scarily resembling a winged horse grab him, as for now my suspension of disbelief is on strike, so I am open to every possibility...I just want him back." the woman answered._

" _Good. I thought I was the only one to think like that, let's go." the masked shinobi answered as both quickened their pace._

" _Why dressing like the time you were his Genin Team's sensei though?" she asked._

" _For the same reason you are wearing your green coat. As Gamabunta said he is under shock, so he needs something familiar to latch onto so to stay calm...I even have a copy of Icha-Icha with me," the other answered._

" _You always have a copy of that with you," Tsunade said smirking._

" _Yes, but this is the same issue I was reading when I gave my Bell Test to Team 7."_

" _Good thinking."_

 _(" **Ahh! I see...Yep! that's surprisingly smart of you, Sensei!" "Thank you, Sakura...WAIT! Why** **Surprisingly** **?!" "...")**_

" _ **Ssssh! Be quiet!** " Gamakichi whispered with a glare before slightly lifting a leaf to show Naruto calmly talking with the two Toads Ma and Pa._

" _ **Well, exception made for the horn and the wings, I find you well, Naruto-boy!** " Pa said with a cheerful tone._

" _ **Always said that you were strong as a horse for someone your age...turns out I was right! Ah!** " Ma added smirking._

 _(" **She really..." "Yep! First thing Ma said as soon as I started training, Pinkie-chan!" "Okay, this is strange, this never appears in our Manga, somepony must be giving the Author more info than our respective '**_ **Shows'** _ **can!**_ **")**

" _That's not funny, I look like something out of a toy store," Naruto replied pouting._

" _ **But I guess you would have a great success with girls like that should you try,** " Pa answered chuckling._

" _Please, Pa! Don't talk like Ero-sennin! As if a girl would not run away screaming once seeing that I am a talking horse," the blond stallion answered shaking his head._

 _( **"Then you do not know women, dobe. They 'Breath'**_ **Kawaii** _ **Stuff." "THAT'S SEXIST!" "Whatever?")**_

" _I find you cute instead, Naruto..." Tsunade said as she and Kakashi slowly walked out of their hiding spot._

" _B-B-BAACHAN!" the other yelled with wide eyes._

" _Yo, Naruto! Decided to change look without telling me? I thought that you would have gone for the orange though...Was it taken?" Kakashi said with an eye smile while internally cringing at the fear he could read in his former student's eyes._

" _I am...I mean, I am not..." the stallion stammered while slowly backing away, he was also looking around for possible escape routes._

" _It's okay, I am here now. I am not afraid, nor I am disgusted or angry. I just want to talk," Tsunade offered with a calm voice and raised hands._

" _You shouldn't have known about this! I asked only this to Gamabunta!" he said before spinning in place to run away._

" _BRING YOUR SORRY ASS HERE BRAT BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A PASTE!" sensing the danger of losing him the woman changed tactic and used the same tone of when the blond shinobi in front of her used to joke once too many about her real age._

 _That stopped Naruto mid-run, it was something he recognized, something he knew was 'normal' and was something Tsunade could use to convince him that everything was fine, that nothing between them had changed._

" _Come here, let's talk a little," Kakashi offered while sitting on the ground and patting the spot next to him._

" _O-okay," Naruto muttered while slowly, almost painfully on his part, he walked near his old sensei to sit next to him and flinching when the silver-haired man patted him on the head._

" _See? Was it as hard as mastering the **Rasengan**? I don't think so," the masked shinobi said while flipping open his book to read, or at least pretend to._

 _( **"Maaan! I am in a bad shape..." "Considerin what happened,** **if** **y** **a** **didn't** **snap** **as soon as y** **a** **saw** **them** **mean you're**_ **tougher** _ **than most** **ponies Ah know** **,** **Sugarcube** **." "** **Thanks, AJ!" "Every time ya need!"** **)**_

" _Okay, Naruto. Me and Kakashi can help you, but you need to tell me the whole story, the others too are beside themselves in worry...even Sasuke is twitchy and wants to know what happened to you...of course he tried to play it cool, but we know he is just as worried as the others if not more," Tsunade said while sitting at the stallion's other side._

 _He snorted at the part about Sasuke, that was a good sign in both shinobi's book._

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

 **"** Tch! Now that's too much! I would never act like that!" Sasuke said snarling.

"Quit playing the hardened badass, I know that you love me and like him. Stop pretending." Sakura answered slapping the back of his head.

"I am not pretending."

"Then, Mister ' _Manly Shinobi_ '...What about yesterday when I tried throwing away your stuffed tomato plushy?"

"A Plushy, Teme?" Naruto asked smirking.

"It has sentimental value! Nothing more!" the Uchiha yelled with a red face.

"You still sleep with it, honey...Don't think I never saw it." Sakura answered.

"D'Aaaaaaw!" the mare group coed as one at that.

"NO! Don't ' _Aaw!'_ ME! I am not cute! I-I-I am a badass!"

"Does he suck the tip of his hoof while sleeping?" Dash asked smirking.

"Eh?"

"His thumb, Sakura-san." Hinata supplied.

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke hissed.

"Only when nervous," the girl replied amused.

"D'aaaaaw!"

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

"It's not as much fun when you are on the other side, eh? Teme?" Naruto said with a vindicated smile.

"Dammit..."

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

 _ **Konoha – Main Gate – the next day -**_

" _He is close, I can sense him!" Luna said as soon as the she and her sister came out of the portal that had opened above the village._

" _Let's be calm though, we risk having them attack us if we act recklessly," Celestia answered._

" _...I think they already know that we are here," the Moon Alicorn said while pointing with a hoof at a human riding a huge dog that had sprinted away as soon as he had spotted them._

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

"Hey! Why don't you call Kiba here? More readers would be nice!" Naruto said amused.

"Why not!" Anarchy answered with a happy nod.

"Don't you dare, Anarchy!" Discord hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Too later, Dissy!" the other replied snapping his fingers and opening a new hole in the ' _ceiling'_ of the non-place.

"...ARRRRUUUUU!"

"Godda-guah! Akamaru!...Where the fuck are we?!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled in both anger and agony as the hard landing of his ass on the floor went aggaravated by his huge dog companion Akamaru falling on top of him.

"Hi, Kiba! We'll explain later!" Sakura said with a happy waving.

"Naruto? Why are we here?...And why Celestia and Twilight Sparkle are here?" the Inuzuka boy asked confused.

"You know them?...You are a _Brony_?!" Kakashi asked with wide eyes.

"NO! I mean...W-W-What are those horses?!" Kiba tried saying immediately.

"..."

"...Too late?" he muttered in defeat.

"Too late, flea-ball. Now just sit down." Sasuke answered amused.

"I'll give him a rapid run-down of what's happening, you just keep reading." Tsunade offered.

" **Okay! But as soon as the chapter is done call here the Aburame Brat, the Nara Lazy-ass and the Akimichi chubby Brat too, so we'll have more readers.** " Kurama answered.

"Then we ask for Shining Armour, it's only fair for us to have a Stallion's point of view in this." Luna replied.

"Easy enough!" Anarchy answered shrugging.

"What's happening?" Kiba asked confused.

"Oooh! You'll see, this is the strangest thing happening to us yet!" Naruto answered chuckling.

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

" _Naturally-born warriors, trained ever since their birth. Of course their senses are sharp." the Sun Princess said as a human wearing a hood used a black cloud of bugs to point in an isolated location before signaling them to follow._

" _We are getting closer, Maelstrom must have told them about us and so they all were expecting our arrival," Luna said with narrowed eyes._

 _Following the hooded human the two Alicorn Princess could see more and more humans joining the run by jumping from a rooftop to the other, idly surprising the two sisters with the speed and elegance they all could do that with._

 _( **"Is not elegance, it's badassery!" "Well said, Kiba!" "I like their world." "Do not betray Equestria, Rainbow Dash!" "Sorry, Rare!")**_

" _His friends?" Celestia muttered as a pale-skinned boy flew near them thanks to an ink-made bird._

" _So many of them..." Luna whispered in wonder as a red-haired human joined them up in the sky by running up a demonic-looking arm made of sand and angling it so to jog at their other side; neither human sparing even a glance at the Alicorn Sisters as they escorted them._

 _ **(Several worried whispers of "Gaara." came at that as the Shinobi group grew a little tense at remembering how 'protective' the Kazekage was of Naruto normally)**_

 _Soon the group reached a small clearing surrounded by trees, in its middle they could see Naruto sitting on the ground while talking with a pink-haired female human, a pale-eyed female human and a male with raven-coloured hair._

 _As soon as the two Princesses touched ground the near shadows sprang to life latching to theirs and incredibly climbing their body until a claw of shadows grabbed their neck._

 _At the same time a boy with chubby cheeks grew to huge proportions and stepped between them and the stallion while another with a bowl haircut removed several iron bars from his arms and legs, each one of the little objects creating craters once hit the ground as he threw them away._

 _As the two sisters tried to understand what happened they could feel a strange presence settle in the back of their minds coming from a blond human girl glaring at both, the pale-eyed girl and a second younger one moving in front of Naruto with the veins around their eyes bulging-out._

" _ **Kage Mane** completed, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said from his kneeling position._

" _Ready to squash them if I need to!" Chouji said nodding._

" _Yosh! Ready to defend our friend, I won't hold back!" Rock Lee added._

" _I am ready, if they try anything I will shut-down their brain." Ino said._

" _You may not have chakra, but we can still disable your muscles, right Hanabi?" Hinata said._

" _Right, onee-sama!" the younger Hyuuga replied._

" _Hn! So you find funny kidnapping people and turning them into a horse? Well, I don't instead." Sasuke said as he summoned the towering form of his **Susanoo**._

" _You want him? Then you'll have to step on my corpse!" Sakura said while punching the ground strong enough to seemingly shock the whole Village._

" _Congratulations, you just made yourself an enemy of both Konoha and Suna along Spring, Wave, Kumo and several other minor Villages, I hope you are proud of yourself," Gaara said with a cold voice as he and his siblings prepared their respective weapons._

" _The dude is our friend, like Hell I am gonna let some pastel-coloured horse take him away!" Kiba said with Akamaru near him growling at the two Alicorns._

" _I suggest you to not try anything funny, why? Because we won't be kind in our answer," Shino added with a nod._

 _(" **Guys I am...Would you really do that? For me?" "Yep!" "in a heart-beat, Buddy!" "Yes, Naruto-kun!" "Of Course, brat!" "As any Jounin Sensei would, Naruto!" "I...I..." "We all would, and do not cry, Dobe." -** Sniffle- " **I am not crying! I am just...sweating." "Of course you are...")**_

" _All of you...don't care about his being a pony?" Luna asked in disbelief while momentarily wondering if the spell Celestia used to teach her their language was failing in translating properly._

" _Eh! What can I say...I always wanted to meet a Unicorn, and now I can. Thanks to you!" Ino said smirking._

 _ **("It's Alicorn, Miss Sakura." "Semantics...Should we call Ino too here?")**_

" _He is kind of cute now, didn't like how he looked before, it's an improvement," Hanabi said with a shrug while ignoring Hinata's glare._

" _Yosh! I don't care what form he takes, he still is our greatest knuckle-head friend and we will help him if he needs us!" Lee said with a 'Nice Guy' pose and pinging teeth._

" _...Okay...I didn't need to see that last thing," Celestia muttered shivering._

" _But he is MY son! I just want him back home! what's wrong with that?" Luna answered with a sad tone._

" _Then you should have firstly approached him to explain the situation instead of forcing him into this, kidnapping someone to turn him into one of you was just as wrong as you could get," Gaara answered with narrowed eyes._

" _It is my fault, I wanted my sister back and was ready to use any means necessary to reach that goal...she is innocent in this," Celestia admitted._

" _Yeah, we know that; we are savages, brutes and all that crap so you thought he would have been happy to go back and yadda, yadda, yadda," Kankurou said mockingly._

" _Can you blame me? You people don't know the power of Harmony or Friendship!" the Sun Princess said._

" _I beg to differ, had that be true, all of us wouldn't be here ready to destroy you just to defend the Dobe behind me," Sasuke answered._

" _HOY! DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SON LIKE THAT!" Luna yelled enraged._

" _It's an affectionate nickname by now, calm your feathers before I use you to refill my pillow," the Uchiha boy replied sneering._

" _Since when that's a nickname? I always mean it when I call you a bastard..." Naruto said._

" _...Correction, take him away, I already regret him being back," Sasuke said._

" _Love you too," the stallion said sarcastically._

 _( **"Aaah! So much**_ **Bro-mance!"** _ **"STUFF IT, SCARECROW!" "That's not how you two should address your beloved '**_ **Kakashi-sensei** _ **'...")**_

" _He seems happy," Celestia muttered._

" _I DON'T CARE! I have already lost his father...I can't lose him too!" the Moon Princess yelled before shocking the others by easily breaking free long enough to pounce on Naruto and hug him, burying her face on his shoulder to openly cry._

" _Stand back, now!" Sakura ordered while over-charging her fists in chakra until they shone in a flaming aura of energy._

" _NO! Please, no. Don't take him away from me...please...please..." the Alicorn pleaded while clinging to her son harder and harder, shamelessly sobbing and hiccuping while shaking her head._

" _Baachan?" Naruto asked with a worried voice, unable to think about a solution himself._

" _Step down, we'll try to resolve this situation peacefully," Kakashi said._

" _Thank you," Celestia answered._

" _Don't, we are doing this for him, not you." Tsunade said while marching towards Naruto to sit near him._

" _I-I don't want to leave you..." the blond stallion muttered._

" _And you won't leave us," the woman replied smiling._

" _B-BUT! P-Please don't take him away, I just want an occasion to have him back with me..." Luna said._

" _My mother is Kushina..." Naruto muttered._

" _They discovered your being not Human once dead, but they didn't care...they loved you all the same, and were actually grateful for the occasion of raising you as their own," Tsunade answered._

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

"Aaah! Some back-story, finally!" Tsunade said elated.

"So you are a horse in this, eh? Funny stuff!" Kiba said smirking.

"Hey! I make for an awesome pony, thank you!" Naruto answered flashing his henge of ' _Maelstrom the Alicorn'_ as he appeared in the story.

"...I'll be fucked, but that's _Rad_." Kiba admitted with a low whistle.

"Thank you...You okay, Celestia-san?" the transformed blond asked.

"M-M-M-ME?! O-Of course!"

"Hn!" Hinata growled with narrowed eyes.

 **"** ** **ANYWAY!"**** Kurama said loudly to defuse the situation.

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

" _H-How?"_

" _During that mass-revival of dead, Minato had met Kakashi and thanked him for training you and keeping an eye on his son...that's how he defined you, his son, to him being a human or being a Unicorn, Alicorn or whatever was not important, he had decided by himself to take you in and never regretted it," the woman answered._

" _Minato-sensei told me that he was sorry for your mother, well Luna-san here I mean, but also that he thanked the Heavens that gave him an occasion to be a father...even if because of Obito's dark moment that had not lasted long, he never regretted a single moment. And if he said that, you can be damn sure that Kushina too had been happy to call you son and is proud of you even now," Kakashi added._

" _What now, then?" Naruto asked._

" _I fear that outside us not everyone will be as understanding about your being a pony with wings and a horn," Tsunade said._

" _But!"_

" _LET ME FINISH, BRAT!" the woman bellowed._

" _Sorry, Baa-chan," he muttered._

" _God if I missed you calling me like that...what I meant is, while not everyone will understand, the ones in here plus few others are not bothered by it," she said._

" _Well...I kind of find it bothering, being defeated by a pony is a hard hit to my pride," Kiba said with a barely-restrained smirk._

 _( **"We remember you losing because of flatulence not because of his powers, Mister Kiba!" "YOU SAW THAT?! FUUUCK!" "Flatulence, Dash?" "Huhuhu! She means that he has lost because of a fart, AJ!" "PFFT-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!")**_

" _If you put it like that. I am not feeling good myself at the idea of having lost to a horse," Sasuke added._

" _Ignoring the two idiots that I will beat within an inch of their lives once we have done...I want you to remember each and every one of us whenever you feel sad in...what was that place called?" Tsunade said._

" _Equestria," Celestia offered._

" _That,"_

" _WHAT?!" everyone yelled._

 _ **("WHAT?!" "Let my character finish, you idiots!" "Sorry, Baachan/Tsunade-sama!")**_

" _Listen, it's clear that some people may try to capture Naruto to try and use him or study him, bastards like Orochimaru are always around, so I think we can let him live with Luna-san here, BUT!" the former Hokage said while rising and hand to stop the flood of screams from the others._

" _LET ME FINISH! While he stays in Eq, Equ, Eckq...there...he will write us everyday, twice a day and will be able to come back here at least once a week to spend some time with us...ah! And I think we may feel free the ask for his help in case of emergency where we need our dear over-powered friend," she said._

" _I am not over-powered..." Naruto said pouting and making Luna smile at his expression._

 _( **"You are!" "I am not!" "You are, Dobe." "I AM NOT!")**_

" _Dobe, you are ridiculously over-powered, I think people actually change the meaning of OP after you happen to pass by," Sasuke said._

" _So I'll be what, exactly?" the stallion asked._

" _Well, you wanted to be important? Then congratulations! You are the official ambassador of Konoha to Eq-equ..." Kakashi said._

" _EQUESTRIA! is not that hard to say..." Celestia said sighing._

 _(" **Exactly! It is not so hard to say!" "For some it is, Celestia-san...")**_

" _That place..." the masked shinobi said with an eye-smile that made the Sun Princess grumble in annoyance._

" _Same goes for Suna, if we are lucky we will be able to exchange some of our ores with those people in exchange of some rare wealth," Gaara said nodding._

" _Well, I think it may be done." Celestia said in surprise._

" _So I'll stay with them?" Naruto asked._

" _You are staying with both, brat. You now have two places to call home, one in Konoha/Suna and one with those ponies. I think it is a good way to make everyone happy," Tsunade answered._

" _Eh! Not even by living in a different planet, there is no way of getting rid of you, I guess we are stuck with you," Hanabi said smirking._

" _That is not a nice thing to say...and I was about to have a romantic story with him! Why can't I have a happy ending with him? One where I would hug him, then he would hug me back and then take off his pants and..." Hinata answered before moving through a long rant the others soon cut-off from their ears._

 _( **"HINATA!" "W-W-What? I-I-I am a woman with needs...Foxy ones..." "And I am always happy to help you with them, Hinata-chan!" "ARGH!" "You are really starting to worry us, Celly. What's happening?")**_

" _Thank you...thank you...thank you..." Luna kept repeating with a happy smile._

" _But remember..." Tsunade said before surprising everyone by grabbing the Alicorn's horn to twist her face around so to better glare at her with enough strength to have lesser being reach spontaneous combustion._

" _Two letters a day, every day no matter if in order to fill them he has to tell me what he had for breakfast, I want to know he is okay; and we all know how he acts, thinks and speak and will check every little comma of every letter, at the very first signal that you are brainwashing him or worse I will personally reach your world and force you two to watch as I personally burn it to the ground! AM. I. CLEAR?!" she said roaring._

" _Yes!" Luna and Celestia squeaked while nodding rapidly._

 _( **"Uuuhm! Yes, fear me! FEAR ME! BWAHAHAHAHA!" "...That's scary, baa-chan...")**_

" _Oh! And don't forget, I want him free to come pay us a visit whenever he can, once a week would be perfect, thank you!" Tsunade then said switching back to her most gentle smile before letting the Princess go to return with the others._

" _I am an Alicorn, and yet I did find that scary..." Luna muttered._

" _You have no idea," Naruto said nodding._

" _Hoy! I don't know them, but I want a way to have you still in my life," the woman said offended._

" _Okay, Baa-chan! Okay! We got it!" Naruto said sighing._

" _Good."_

" _Will you really come back home? With me?" Luna asked with wide eyes._

Sigh! _"...I guess I will...can I still consider Minato and Kushina my parents as well? You can't ask me to forget them, they still died to protect me." he answered._

" _And what about me?" the Moon Princess asked._

" _A step at a time, please?"_

" _It's still something, sister." Celestia said._

" _O-Okay...let's go home," Luna said nodding._

" _See to write, idiot. You know she will go apocalyptic otherwise," Sakura said with a small smile._

" _I will. See you around." the blond stallion had the time to say before light engulfed him to take the three winged horses away._

 _ **Equestria – Castle – Maelstrom's room – that night -**_

" _Bucking apples with Applejack, helping Rarity with her dresses, help Twilight with cataloging her books, help Fluttershy with her animals and being Dash' partner during her flying training along helping Pinkie Pie in the Cake family shop...why did I tell them that I would have done everything they asked to excuse the troubles I have put them into?" the stallion asked to the room._

" _ **For two reasons, one is because you are too gentle for your own good...and the other because only an idiot would give such an opening to a woman, let alone six,** " Kurama answered chuckling._

" _Thanks, that makes me feel OH SO BETTER!" Maelstrom answered groaning._

 _But the knowledge that he still had a small link to the Elemental Countries and that his friends still wanted to be his friends had lifted a weight from his chest he knew had been crushing him._

 _That same night he found himself in an empty void back into being a blond human, near him a red-haired woman and a blond-haired man smiling proudly at him._

" _Luna?" Naruto asked._

" _Tch! As if I will leave that horsey mess with my baby boy's dreams'ttebane!" Kushina answered with a superior smirk._

" _What now?" Naruto asked._

" _We talk a little, and help you find the right way to start finding an equilibrium between your life here and the one back in the Elemental countries," Minato answered._

" _It may take long..." Naruto said snorting._

" _Good thing Time works in a strange way in dreams" Kushina answered._

" _Yeah," Minato added._

 _Not far away Luna slowly tip-toed out of Maelstrom's dream, seeing those two spirits settle things themselves was enough for her, if they were there then she didn't need to intervene and help her son herself...she thought she could trust at least THOSE humans enough to see how things will evolve. This time._

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

"I see that sensei decided to help things along, that's nice for him!" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"That and mum would have kicked his ass if he didn't!" Naruto added.

"That too!" the man answered chuckling.

"You know? Had we really had a son, we would have been really happy had him been like you." Luna admitted smiling.

"Thank you," the blond said with an embarrassed expression.

"What's the pairing of the Fanfic?" Kiba asked.

"It has been ' _upgraded'_ since the first chap. I'll tell you others once done here." Kurama answered smiling evilly.

"Ah don't like that smile..." AJ muttered.

"Me neither." Pinkie admitted nodding.

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

 _ **\- The Next day -**_

 _The Moon Princess decided to join Maelstrom and Celestia at least for breakfast before going to bed and have her rest after her nightly routine, her mind already wondering how to have her son gain a good enough rhythm so to either join she or Celestia once joined the guards, but with a Stamina like his she also acknowledged that it was something not as hard as it normally would have been to accomplice._

 _The first thing Maelstrom said to her though blew away every thought she had and threatened to have her heart explode in happiness._

" _Good morning, mother..." the stallion had said with a gentle smile and shining eyes._

" _That's a good start," Celestia muttered with a small laugh at watching Luna pounce on her son to smother him silly._

" _...This doesn't mean I forgive you, ya flying donkey! You could have told me everything instead of forcing me to accept this!" Maelstrom said while glaring at Celestia through Luna's feathered wings that were hugging him as well._

" _...Well...that is a less good start...horsefeathers..." the Sun Alicorn said with a defeated sigh, grimacing at hearing her sister start a new round of gushing about her 'wonderful' son._

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

"It's not nice to use ' _donkey'_ as an insult." Rarity said huffing.

"From my point of view it was apparently." Naruto answered shrugging as he returned to sit with the shinobi group with Hinata moving to sit on his crossed legs to snuggle even closer to him.

"Sooo...Pairing?" Kiba asked again.

 **"** ** **Huhuhu! Simple is our dear Naruto and Rainbow Dash...**** **"** Kurama answered.

"Oh, okay!"

 **"** ** **...And Pinkie Pie...**** **"**

"WHAT?!" Dash shrieked.

"Sorry, Dashie..." Pinkie said blushing.

"Come on! You seduced my Stallion!" Dash said whining.

"I did not! I would even share if you ask!" the pink mare answered offended.

"What?!"

 **"** ** **...And AJ...**** **"**

"Eeeyup! That's a lotta Stamina he must have! Three mares is no joke!" AJ said surprised.

"To be honest, knowing his ' _standards'_ , three girls would still be too little." Tsunade said shrugging.

"BAAA-CHAN! THE FUCK!? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN ' _KNOWING HIS STANDARDS'_?!" Naruto shrieked.

"You DO know the Kage Bunshin," Kiba admitted.

"It can't be used for _that!_ " Kakashi answered shaking his head.

"...Yes if you over-charge them..." Naruto muttered blushing.

"REALLY?!" the shinobi group yelled in shock, especially at Hinata's eyes fluttering closed in remembrance.

 **"** ** **Oh! But there is more!** **Fluttershy** **too is in that!**** **"** Kurama kept listing making said pegasus blush crimson.

"Uuuh! P-Please be gentle!" she said with a low voice.

"F-FLUTTERSHY?!" Dash yelled.

 **"...** ** **And Twilight Sparkle...**** **"**

"Horse-feathers, Shining will be mad if he reads that! AND WHY ME TOO!?" Twilight asked shocked.

"So many mares..." Luna muttered in wonder.

"Aren't they too many?" Celestia asked confused.

"He can multiply himself sooo..." the Moon Alicorn said unsure.

"Please don't say more." her sister answered uneasy.

 **"** ** **Aaaaand…"****

 **"Nononono!"** Spike muttered with crossed fingers.

 **"** ** **Aaaand..."**** the Biju said amused by the small dragon's agony.

"Please! Please, please, please!"

 **"** ** **...Trixie!"****

 **"** Oh, thank Harmony!" Spike groaned in relief.

 **"** _ ** **Trixie****_ **?!** Why her?!" AJ said with wide eyes.

"She is a mean mare!" Pinkie added nodding.

"She is a bit mean..." Fluttershy admitted.

"WHO THE HAY CARES ABOUT THAT! WHY YA OTHERS ARE IN MY PAIRING!?" Dash asked scandalized.

"Am I not enough?!" she then asked the shinobi group with a glare.

"Ninja have monstrous Stamina by default...Naruto? His own is _Ludicrously Monstrous_." Kakashi explained.

"Yep! I can keep on going and going and going!" Naruto said proudly.

"Uuuh!" the girls of the reading group (Mares and Humans alike) blushed at once at that.

"Pervert!" Sakura said punching him on the head as hard as she could.

"I don't get it! What did I said wrong?!" he asked whining.

 **"** ** **Aaah, brat! Please never change!**** **"** Kurama answered amused s the book flew to Twilight.

"So it's my turn now? Okay!"

"Let me summon the new readers before that! So we can explain what is happening!" Anarchy answered opening a new portal.

"...You love giving others hard landings, don't you?" Discord asked as the new arrivals slowly got up and went explained what was happening by Tsunade, Kakashi, Luna and Celestia.

"I won't answer to those baseless accusations, Dissy." the Draconequus answered huffing and crossing his arms.

 ** **Omake side of the story – Read and react of the original Omakes (I might also add one or two Omakes myself as well, I still have to decide so let me know what do you think about it -****

 _ **Extra Scene – Naruto's dream – alternative version -**_

 _That same night he found himself in an empty void back into being a blond human, near him a red-haired woman and a blond-haired man smiling proudly at him._

" _Luna?" Naruto asked._

" _Tch! As if I will leave that horsey mess with my baby boy's dreams'ttebane!" Kushina answered with a superior smirk._

" _What now?" Naruto asked._

" _We'll talk a little, and help you find the right way to start finding an equilibrium between your life here and the one back in the Elemental countries,"_

" _It may take long..." Naruto said snorting._

" _Good thing Time works in a strange way in dreams" she answered._

" _Hey...where is dad?" the blond shinobi asked._

" _He is talking with those two sisters, he will join us soon,"_

 **( _"Sensei is talking with you two? What will he want to ask?" "You find us confused as well, Mister Kakashi...")_**

 _ **Meanwhile – Luna and Celestia's dream -** _

" _YOU RUINED MY SOOOON!" Minato screamed in fury while chasing the two Alicorns._

" _IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT WAS ALL CELESTIA'S DOING!" Luna replied while dodging the new wave of kunais he was throwing them._

" _WHERE IS YOUR SISTERLY CAMARADERIE!? And you can manipulate dreams, do something!" Celestia answered._

" _He is not a dream but an enraged spirit! and you saw him, he simply smashes down everything I put up against him!" the other replied with a shriek as a **Rasenshuriken** flew above her head._

" _HE WAS THE MANLIEST OF THE MANLY MEN JUST LIKE ME! AND YOU TURNED HIM INTO SOMETHING OUT OF A KIDS SHOW! DIEEEEE!" Minato roared as he prepared new weapons and jutsu to use against the two._

 _( **"Pffft! I expected your mother doing this, Naruto. Not Minato." "Really, Baa-chan?" "Yep! I guess your father won their rock-paper-scissor match to decide who would have**_ **Punished** _ **them for turning you into a pony" "I don't understand why you see being a pony as un-stalliony..." "It's a matter of point of view, Shining-san.")**_

" _MEEEEEEERCY!" both sister yelled at the same time._

" _DENIED! Now let me catch you! I got a craving for a steak of horse meat!" the former Fourth Hokage answered with a hungry expression while taking-out a knife and a fork._

" _KYAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Needless to say, both Princesses won't find a lot of rest that night._

 _ ** **#########000000##########****_

"EEEW! Furry mental images!" Kiba said in disgust.

"Can we PLEASE know what is this ' _furry'_ thing you others keep mentioning?" Twilight asked exasperated.

"They don't seem open to talk about it, Twilight. Please don't force them." Fluttershy asked gently.

"She does act like Hinata!" Chouji admitted amused making the Hyuga girl blush.

"Oh! To hell with it! You want to know? I'll tell you!" Kiba said annoyed.

"Kiba, don't. You'll scare them." Shino answered shaking his head.

"Then you do it, mister wise guy!"

S _ig_ h! "If I have to." the Aburame Heir answered with a tiny, suffered sigh.

"I have a BAD feeling about this..." Shining Armour muttered shivering.

"With the term _Furry_ it is intended the branch of Adult Fandom where..." Shino started saying.

 ** **-Thirty Seconds Later -****

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a single, multi-voice scream echoed in the non-place as each member of the Pony group dashed in a different direction to vacate their stomach.

"And **_I_** was the one scaring them?" Kiba asked smirking.

"...Shut up, Kiba." Shino muttered while burying his face inside his coat.

 **OOOKAY! A new Chapter is done! I admit this is FAR from what I am used to do so I am not certain that I am making a good job at it since I am working with stuff not my own OR in my usual "Area of Expertise" so PLEASE, try to curb your instinct of shitting on my work...There are lots of authors in this forum, Insult them! Not me! LoL!**

 **As for the rest, please help me decide how to tackle the adult scenes in this story as I know how I want the "Naruto" Cast to react...But I need help to decide how the "MLP" one should!**

 **Thank you for your time and I will see you around the Net! BYEEEE!**

 **Tr230.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why, hello there! Here again for my "Read And React" of Sweetmiss2121's Fanfiction " _The Prince of Storms"_? Very well! ^ ^**

 **Then, since you are back for more, let's immediately dive head-first in Chapter 3 of this read and react story!**

 **If it seems shorter than the previous ones is because this one is a Filler (by Sweetmiss own admission) Twilight will be the reader of this chapter.**

 **Keep adoring me, it does good to my Ego XD.**

 **I am just kidding (LoL).**

 _...No, I am not._

 **I don't know a thing about MLP, so I am basing the characters' reactions on what I saw** **while** **reading Sweetmiss' story.**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu"**

" _This is normal dialogue in the original story_ "

""This is flashback/ Thoughts in the original story **""**

 **#########000000##########** \- This marks the start and finish of the commentary of the characters actually stopping the reading for an instant.

 **("This is for short comments mid-lines that ideally do not interrupt the** _Flow_ _**of the reading.")**_

 _I Hope it is somehow clear, it's the first time I do this..._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my or Other Author's stories. This is merely a Birthday present to a dear friend.**

 ** **Reading "**** _ **The Prince of Storms"**_ _ **Chapter**_ _ **3: It is kind of embarrassing reading certain things about us!**_

 **Non-place – endless white -**

The reading group of Shinobi and Ponies (having welcomed between their 'Ranks' Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Shining Armour, Gilda the Griffin and Shining's wife Cadence) was at the moment having a little break as, while Time did not flow wherever they were, their stomach did instead demand food and drinks so forcing a very unhappy Anarchy to let Naruto and Shining go back to their respective worlds long enough to collect lunch for all the present people/ponies.

Even for Kurama that was now eating whole wild boars by the handful (courtesy of a short hunting trip of his Jinchuuriki) as if they were bon-bons thanks to his titanic sizes compared to the wild pigs.

 _"_ _ _SLUUUUUUURP!"__

 _"_ Ehm..." Spike said shifting a little in discomfort as the human group kept eating.

 _"_ _ _SLUUUUUURP!" Ka-Chink!__ _"_ Pass me another bowl, will you, Hina-chan?"

"Hu-uh! Beef, Naruto-kun?"

"I was wondering…" the small dragon tried again.

"No-no, you take it, I know it's your favorite!"

"Ufufufu! Thank you!"

"… _SLUUUUURP!"_

"HEY!" Spike yelled finally coming short in patience.

" _SLUUU-_ Whaf?" Naruto asked mid-bite.

"Sorry to interrupt but...Is that Really...Meat?" Celestia asked uneasy.

"- _Uuu_ _r_ _p!_ Yes? Why you ask? _"_ the young man answered confused once swallowed his bite.

 _Sigh_!" _Mendokuse_...By nature horses are herbivores, so if they are ponies all the same while retaining Magic and enough intelligence to have a proper Society, it is easy to understand their ' _Squeamish'_ feeling towards a more carnivore kind of diet." Shikamaru explained still lying face-up on the floor to look at the nothingness above them.

"Eh?" Kiba said dumbfounded.

 _Munch!_ "It means they don't like watching people eat meat." Choji translated between mouthfuls.

"Oooh!...Oooh..." the Inuzuka boy first said in realization, then in embarrassment while looking at the hamburger in his hands before blushing.

"We can...We can turn around if you want." Tsunade said blushing herself at the situation.

"It's okay, it's okay. We understand, different species means different _diet_." Luna tried saying reassuringly.

"Should have took the vegetarian menu." Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"In hindsight," the Hyuga girl replied wincing.

" **Meh! I** **Don't care.** " the Biju answered shrugging while leaving a new whole boar fall in his waiting maw.

"Another thing though," Rarity added unsure.

"Yes?" Kakashi, still looking uncaring while munching his own lunch (and somehow eating without taking away his mask) asked.

"How to phrase it..." the Fashionista said in discomfort.

"What about: WHERE THE HAY ARE YA ALL PUTTIN' ALL THAT STUFF?!" AJ asked for the Pony side while pointing at the absurd amount of plates surrounding the shinobi group.

"The dobe and his girl are anomalies on their own, but we have high metabolisms." Sasuke answered annoyed while putting away his plate.

"High wha?" the farm-mare repeated confused.

"It means that for them to work properly they need to eat a lot since their body burns a lot of energy, probably because of their training," Twilight answered.

"True, in our world too soldiers need more calories than civilians because of our job, Earth Pony soldiers especially burn as much as twice the normal calories compared to a civilian one." Shining Armour added.

"Exactly."

"Good! Now that we are all fed, I think we can continue reading this thing...After rinsing our mouths," Tsunade said sighing.

"Uh?" was the unanimous answer of the others.

"Dental health AND we especially smell of cooked meat, let's try to not aggravate them further than what we already did," the woman answered looking at the human contingent of the reading group.

"Oooh!"

 **Several minutes Later -**

"Okay! Who was the next reader?" Kakashi asked once everybody was back sitting on the floor of the non-place.

"Me, I believe." Twilight answered as the book floated to hover in front of her.

" _Chapter 3: Just bucking around (filler)."_ she then red aloud.

" **Eh! Lucky girl, you got a short one!** " Kurama said smirking.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I can very well read the next one as well if you think I am cheating." the purple unicorn answered huffing.

"Just ignore the giant fur-ball and continue." Gilda answered uncaring.

" **I wonder if you would taste more of chicken or game meat since you look like a hawk,** " the Biju answered with a frightening smirk full of sharp teeth.

"READ! READ!" the griffin shrieked in answer.

"I am reading, I am reading." Twilight answered shaking her head.

 **#########000000##########**

" ** _Chapter 3: Just bucking around (filler)"_**

 _ **Canterlot – Castle – Gardens -**_

 _Celestia and Luna were waiting at the entrance of the castle for their guests to arrive with the Moon Princess actually scanning the sky in annoyance at being kept waiting._

" _Back in the days when you were given an appointment you used to get there exactly at the accorded time, or at least five minutes earlier..." she said huffing._

 **("You have always been unable to wait, Lulu! Why this?" "Just shut-up, Discord! We didn't ask your opinion on our point of view about this!" "Meanie...")**

" _Luna, please don't start giving out those old-mare sayings like 'Back in the days' or 'When I was younger'...things changed a little in the last thousand years, social etiquette has become a little more accepting, but being ten minutes late doesn't mean that they are savages." the other answered chuckling._

 **("It depends, being fashionably late is a Lady's thing, not something a Stallion should do," "Please, Rare! Do not start this again!" "You are just so unfeminine, Rainbow Dash," "HOY! WHADD'YA SAYIN'?!" "...My point exactly.")**

" _And I remember you that I was kind of 'indisposed' during that time instead, but I won't abandon my good manners just for this reason,"_

" _And why then I can't hear you speak anymore with the 'Ye Olde Canterlot speech' booming voice?" Celestia asked._

" _Maelstrom kept flinching at every word, once asked why he said that I was turning whoever I met deaf with that...Just like his father, if he has to say something he does that without sugar-coating it," the princess answered sighing._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"Yeah, he does that." Kiba said nodding.

"If I have to tell somebody something, I say it clear and simple, like that people don't misunderstand." Naruto replied huffing.

"But it also shows a very big lack of tact," Rarity added.

"It's a small price to pay, at least what I say can't be misinterpreted making a mess or causing trouble!" the blond man answered shrugging.

"That is also true, you have to admit it." Pinkie answered.

" _Uhn!_ I prefer my good manners, thank you!" the Fashion-obsessed Unicorn answered crossing her hooves.

"I am a pure Lady, prim and proper after all! No matter what I do." she then added in pride.

" **HUHUHUHU**!" Kurama was then heard biting down on his fist to reign his laughing as tears kept flowing from his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Rarity asked hissing with narrowed eyes.

 **"** ** **No-Nothing! I-HUHUHUHU! I just...Just forget it****!" Kurama wheezed-out before returning to cover his mouth.

"Please wait a moment..." Kakashi said momentarily snatching the book away to read ahead and…

"PFFFT-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" drop it immediately after to fall on his knees and laugh his ass off.

 **"** ** **Do not**** ** **laugh**** ** **, Scarecrow! I can't stop myself if you do!"**** the Biju begged as he too finally started laughing for real.

"You-You are reading THAT Chapter Rarity-san when the time comes! You HAVE TO!" Kakashi managed to say before Tsunade's kick to his ribs FINALLY forced him to stop laughing.

"Let me see that book, Twilight." Rarity growled.

"Nope! Too many Spoilers already! You'll have to wait!" Anarchy answered shaking his head.

"DARN IT!" the Fashionista roared in answer.

 _Sigh!_ "Where was I?" Twilight said sighing as the book was returned to her.

 **#########000000##########**

" _That he does..." the Sun Princess answered bitterly._

" _You are just angry because he doesn't call you Auntie like he used to...but look at the bright side!" Luna said smiling._

" _Which is?"_

" _Now I am his favourite instead of you, not like in the past where you had stolen the scene because he was an easily impressionable colt...oh! Well, that's my bright side at least." the other answered._

 _( **"WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT!" "Luna, sister dear...I love you from the bottom of my heart..." "Thank you, Celly!" "But you ARE like that." "We do not thank you anymore, Celly.")**_

" _Tch!"_

" _We are deeply sorry, your Highness! We had some last-minute troubles to adjust the roster so to have me and few others come here as requested," A pegasus said as he and two others flew down in front of the Princesses._

" _I hope this had not caused too much trouble, General Drill," Celestia said with an apologetic tone._

 _( **"** **General Nasty Drill? You really want the Test to be tough, your Highness.** **" "** **You know him, Shining?** **" "** **He was already in charge of training the new cadets when I started, Twilight.**_ **Nasty** _ **is not only** **h** **is name...** **" "** **Another name that does not appear in the show.** **" "** **We'll soon discover how this is possible, Miss Hinata. You have our word as Princess of the night.** **" "...** **Why are** **they** **glaring at** **us,** **Dis** **sy** **?" "Just shut-up, Anarchy."** **)**_

" _Not at all, your Highness. I was actually curious to personally see how 'the wayward Prince' fights, voices about his exploit in Ponyville had reached even us in the Army...but as you can imagine they got twisted into works of fantasy, like his being made of fire or summoning huge animals of energy! Ah! The imagination of young fillies, it never cease to amuse me." The general, Nasty Drill, said with an amused chuckle._

 _( **"** **Boy if he is in for a fun ride!** **" "** **I can control myself, Kiba. Thank you.** **" "** **Nobody believes that, Dobe. Just drop it.** **" "** **If you people don't like me, then I will switch side and join the ponies, hn!" "YES!" "LUNA! Quit Fanmare-ing!" "NEVER!"** **)**_

" _Actually..." Celestia muttered while looking down and ignoring Luna near her preening in pride._

" _Really?" a Unicorn that had joined the scene with his two companions asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _Princess Luna, Princess Celestia; this is Captain Shining Armour, with him two Unicorns that will also test the Prince's abilities, since he had not been trained the conventional way we will need a wider spectrum of tests to determine if he is really good enough to become a guard...after giving him the right pointers about how our own 'job' works too, of course," Nasty Drill said._

 _( **"** **NOT MY BROTHER** **!" "** **Twilight, I am sure Mister Naruto won't hurt him.** **" "** **Read how he fought Nightmare Moon in the first Chapter, Cadence.** **" "...** **NOT MY HUSBAND!** **" "** **I am starting to feel offended..."** **)**_

" _Does Twilight knows you are here?" Celestia asked._

" _Sent her a letter myself, Princess, she asked me to be careful and don't get hurt." Shining Armour answered bowing._

" _Good. As I explained to your general, my nephew had been trained in what are known in the Elemental Countries as 'Ninja Arts', and while I personally deemed the details behind his disappearance too personal to disclose, he is open to explain what his abilities are and how they do work should we ask him; as for the voices about his fight against my sister, Prince Maelstrom calls that flaming form ' **Sage Mode** ', and it is another kind of Magic only found where he had been sent to." the Sun Princess answered._

 _( **"** **Nice way to sum everything up, Celestia-san.** **" "** **Thank you, Miss Tsunade.** **"** **)**_

" _Well, now I am curious to get a shot at that as well, but I guess one has to expect this sort of things from the son of Princess Luna AND an Alicorn at least," the general answered sighing._

" _He was a Unicorn when I called him back here in Equestria...he kind of turned into an Alicorn once the spell was done turning him into a pony," Celestia answered._

" _The body had to catch-up with the spirit, Celestia." Luna answered._

" _Sister..." the Sun Alicorn muttered._

" _I know, I know...tune-down the gushing or you'll end spoiling him." she answered._

" _Good," Celestia said nodding._

 **#########000000##########**

"I don't know, I don't think all my badassery can be contained in a mere Unicorn body...I mean...I am me!" Naruto said smirking.

 _SLAP!_

"IT HURTS!" the blond said nursing the back of his head from the slap he got in answer.

"Sorry, but somebody has to keep you in check otherwise you will get an inflated ego." Sakura answered nonplussed.

"You are a meanie, Sakura-chan!" the young man answered whining.

"Please control yourself...Where was I?" Twilight said grumbling.

 **#########000000##########**

" _...Although...all that bad-flankery you never got from our father DID need to go somewhere, and a mere Unicorn body would have never been able to contain it...nor that or the BOOST he got from being my and his father's son too of course," the Moon Princess muttered._

 _( **"..** **.** **" "..." "** **See?** **See?** **The girl that wrote this agrees with me!** **" "** **We agree as well, Mister Naruto." "Thank you, Luna-san!" "SHUT UP** **YOU TWO** **!" "Meanies!"** **)**_

" _LUNA!" Celestia roared in anger._

" _They sure act differently outside from official meetings," one of the Pegasus muttered and flinching when the general turned to look at him._

" _They are still ponies, soldier. That's why we love them, because they are still like us no matter the power at their disposal, they are our benevolent Princesses and yet they try to not make us feel inferior by acting high and mighty in every occasion," Nasty Drill answered._

" _Yes, general!" the soldier answered._

" _But this doesn't mean that I won't pick-off every hair of your flanks should you people act like foals! They may have the freedom to act like that, but you have not such privileges! you will be proper, respectful soldiers and follow protocol to the letter or I will have your cutie-marks nailed over my fire-place, understood?" the general asked with narrowed eyes._

" _YES, SIR! THERE WILL BE NO PROBLEMS, SIR!" the group answered with rapid nods of their heads._

 _( **"** **Uh! This sure is a nicer version of General Nasty.** **" "** **He can be worse, brother?** **" "** **Ooh! Yes, yes he can!"** **)**_

" _Is everything alright?" Celestia asked._

" _Just giving my men some last details about how we will work, your Highness" the general answered with his best smile._

" _My son is in the gardens, he was going through some warming exercises so to be ready for your test, and I expect you all to be even harsher with him than with normal soldiers; I won't accept favouritisms just because he is a Prince, he himself won't like that, so please remember this when testing him," Luna answered._

" _As you wish, your Highness," Nasty Drill answered nodding._

 _Said that the small group marched towards the gardens of the castle, once there Nasty Drill and the others were welcomed by the image of the coat-wearing Alicorn fighting against a thousand copies of himself while few others were either meditating in a corner or balancing miniaturized **Rasengan** on the tip of their horns._

 _( **"** **What did I tell you about Training with Clones, Brat? Especially in dangerous techniques?** **" "** **Come on, Baa-chan! That me needs to learn to use a different body!** **" "** **Tch** **!** **All excuses!** **"** **)**_

" _What the...hay is happening here." the General said with wide eyes._

" _ **Kage Bunshin**... **Shadow Clone Technique** , one of his spells able to create physical copies of himself, not only that but everything a Clone experience get transferred to the Original upon dispelling; wonderful for infiltration, information gathering and it cuts down training by a great margin depending on how many clones can be summoned...he is actually one of the very few able to use that particular ability to its full potential, even among the ones that firstly created the technique," Luna explained._

 _( **"** **No. The Dobe was simply too stupid to understand the '**_ **Limits'** _ **of the jutsu and simply Ignored them, breaking the whole technique as a result.** **" "** **You are just jealous, Teme!** **" "** **To be fair, Naruto, you basically turned that Jutsu in your personal prostitute, you broke it.** **" "** **I DIDN'T BREAK IT! I MADE IT GREAT, DAMN IT!"** **)**_

" _Eh! A one-stallion army, I finally got to see one...interesting," Nasty Drill said with a calculative smirk._

" _Learning multiple things at the same time and in a tenth of the time...Twilight MUST NOT know about this..." Shining Armour muttered while shivering in fear._

 _ **Meanwhile – Ponyville – Library-**_

 _Twilight Sparkle was calmly dusting some ancient tomes when her back went rigid._

" _You okay, Twilight?" Spike asked worried._

" _My book-worm sense is tingling...the answer to my prayers has finally appeared somewhere...I must find it and make it MINE." she answered while looking outside with narrowed eyes._

 **#########000000##########**

"Oh, shit!" surprisingly it was Shining to mutter that curse under his breath at seeing Twilight's hold on the book fail making it fall on the floor as she locked eyes with the blond human and refused to even blink.

"It works like that?" the purple Unicorn asked with a trembling voice.

"Twilight-san please calm down." Tsunade tried saying in a placating manner.

"It works like that?" the mare repeated as she walked closer to Naruto.

"I-I don't like the gleam in her eyes." the blond shinobi said worried.

"It works like that?" Twilight kept repeating as she was now half-way towards the human group.

"Twilight! Please control yourself! You are better than that!" Celestia said sounding extremely worried.

"It works like that?"

"...Yes?" Kakashi had the less-than-brilliant idea to blurt-out in answer at the new repetition of the question making everybody else turn to look at him in rage (or in _betrayal_ in Naruto's case).

"Teach me!" the mare yelled latching to the young man's leg.

"KYYYYAH! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Naruto shrieked as he tried to shake the mare off his leg.

"Teach me!"

"GET OOOOOFF!" the blond yelled jumping around wildly while desperately shaking his leg around.

"Teach me! Teach me! Teach me! Teach me! Teach me!"

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"Teach me pleeeeeeease!"

"SOMEBODY PULL THIS CRAZY GIRL AWAY FROM ME!" it was at that scream that Kiba, Shino and Chouji finally pounced on him to drag Twilight away creaming and kicking while Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata helped the distraught Naruto to recover from the trauma.

"TEACH ME, _SEMPAI_! TEEEEEACH MEEEEEE!" the mare kept yelling with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Where did she get the _Sempai_ reference?" Sasuke asked curious while Shining Armour was forced to keep Twilight down himself to stop her from pouncing again.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO TEAAAAACH MEEEEE!"

"I honestly have no idea." Shikamaru answered.

"Dude, you okay? You were about to pull a ' _coyote'_ on me." Kiba asked worried.

"A coyote?" Chouji asked confused.

"Cut off his own leg to escape the crazy horse clutches, I saw coyotes bite off their own paws to escape traps, Naruto here had started having the same look in his eyes so I hurried up to help him before he could cut his leg off." the Inuzuka boy explained.

"I am okay...I am okay…" The blond in the meantime said still breathing heavily from the shock.

"I am so so so sorry! I cannot express how much I wish to apologize!" Celestia said immediately with a distraught expression.

"It's fine, it's fine! She went a little overboard in her asking, that's all...But I can try teach her all the same IF she calms down- _GUAH_!" Naruto started answering before a purple bullet slammed on his chest and a small set of lips touched his cheek.

 _SMOOOOCH!_

"Thank you!" Twilight said with a happy smile as she sat on his crossed legs to keep reading.

"That would be my seat, thank you." Hinata hissed.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." Twilight answered sticking her nose in the air as she summoned the book back to her.

"Just for this chapter, Hinata-chan." Naruto tried saying.

"Do not always let her win, you will spoil her." she answered pouting childishly.

"Okay, dear." he answered kissing her cheek making her face turn beet-red.

"Better." she muttered shyly.

"Where was I?" Twilight said snuggling a little closer to the blond to the amusement of the Human group and the surprising barely-hidden annoyance of Rainbow Dash.

"Ah! Here it is!"

 **#########000000##########**

 _ **Back to Canterlot -**_

 _To their surprise, and Luna's Ultimate Delight, Maelstrom had soon started smiling, always wider until taking-in a huge breath before starting to sing._

" _His first song!" the Moon Alicorn muttered with a huge smile._

 **#########000000##########**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny, Mister Naruto?" Luna asked curious.

"Huhuhu! I can't sing! I never get the right note, not even by mistake! BWHAHAHAHA! I pity you if you have to make me sound the right way!" the blond human answered amused.

"Yep! When we go Karaoke he just selects the songs for us, but no singing." Kiba confirmed.

"It's a _**heart song**_?" Celestia asked.

"So it seems, Princess." Twilight answered.

"Uh?"

"Then you will sing well, Mister Naruto." the Sun Alicorn answered.

"How?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Heart songs are fully guided by Magic, it doesn't matter if somepony can't sing or dance properly, if he or she is overtaken by a strong-enough emotion to trigger a _**Heart Song,**_ they will dance and sing perfectly." Twilight explained.

"Really?" Sakura said in surprise.

"Ah can't sing normally." AJ admitted shrugging.

"Me neither." Dash said.

"Me and Twilight look like somepony dancing with three right hooves...No offense." Celestia added blushing.

"None taken, your Highness." the Purple Unicorn said smiling.

"But! But!" Hinata said horrified.

" _ **Heart Songs**_...Nothing personal." Twilight said making the Hyuga heiress sniffle at the dramatic revelation as she returned to read.

 **#########000000##########**

 _(Maelstrom singing / **Clones singing** \- if it seems familiar, I used a videogame song as a base and changed the text-)_

" _Time to get stronger, yes indeed that's for sure,_

 _Da kick punch style remains very secure._

 _Never pending, always the first, to make a move._

 _This, time, we get, down nice and smooth." The Original said._

" _ **Down nice and smooth** " the thousand clones answered in the background._

" _Kick, Punch, Duck, Turn." the real Alicorn said._

" _ **Kick, Punch, Duck, Turn.** " the clones echoed._

" _Because I'm still smooth, with a body oh so new,_

 _I wish everybody had the same point of view._

 _Here's the former loser, out of Team 7,_

 _As he does his best and takes you to heaven." Maelstrom said while jumping over an attacking duo of clones._

" _ **Getting Stronger.** "_

" _Face to face."_

" _ **Getting Stronger.** "_

" _Let's get it on."_

" _ **Getting Stronger.** "_

" _You and Me."_

" _ **Getting Stronger.** "_

" _ **Until you move anymore!** " Original and clones sang as one._

" _Look up in the sky._

 _See the stars?_

 _Up there with them._

 _That's where we are." the stallion said as with a smirk as he started building energy on his horn to form a **Rasengan**._

" _ **That's where we are!** "_

" _And so it goes, yes the final chapter,_

 _Liked or not, it doesn't matter!_

 _Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday,_

 _24/7, each and every single day._

 _This is how we do, the ninja lesson,_

 _P-A-I-N, your brand new prescription!"_

 _Maelstrom said as he launched the small ball towards a group of clones, closing the song with the deafening roar of the Jutsu's explosion._

 _( **"** **Nice text** **.** **Who wrote it?** **" "** **Your heart, Mister Narut** **o** **!** **" "** **Really?** **" "** **Yup!** **" "** **Your heart has very corny tastes,** **Dobe.** **" "Just shut up, Teme! Your** **song** **would have been filled by Angst** **instead** **!" "THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!"** **)**_

 _The short giggle he heard behind his back had the stallion look back and grow wide eyed at the small audience he could see in there, looking down in embarrassment he dispelled his clones and half-heartedly accepted his mother's hug._

" _Very smooth, nice rhythm as well, for your first Heart Song it wasn't bad." Luna said smiling._

" _Got the urge to sing a little, is that normal?" he asked._

" _Sometimes, it happens when a certain event strikes deep down. You were happy at having the occasion to show everypony your abilities and get further training, so your heart answered with that little song," the Moon Alicorn answered._

" _It's still strange," Maelstrom answered sighing._

" _You'll get used to it. You have a nice voice so don't be afraid to use it. Okay?" the other answered while nudging his head up with a hoof._

" _Okay, mother."_

" _Good! That's the spirit!"_

" _What kind of Pegasus would I be otherwise?" the stallion said smirking._

" _It's Alicorn, my dear..." Luna said sighing._

 _( **"It is not the same thing?** **Isn't he** **a winged horse** **?** **" "It is not the same thing! A Pegasus has wings, a Unicorn has a horn, an Earth Pony has neither and an Alicorn has both wings and horn!** **" "Oh! Okay! Thank you for the explanation, Twilight-san!" "No problems, Miss Sakura."** **)**_

" _It is not the same thing? I am still a winged horse," he said dumbfounded._

 _Sigh! "It is not the same thing...A Pegasus has wings, a Unicorn has a horn, an Earth Pony has neither and an Alicorn has both wings and horn...you are an Alicorn, pretty much the sum of the first three kinds of pony." Luna whispered._

 _( **"** **Tell the truth, you have just read that and sold it as YOUR answer, Twilight-chan!" "I DID NOT!" "Your blushing says otherwise! Huhuhuhu!" "...You are letting him pet you TOO MUCH, Twi..." "BIG BROTHER! It is nothing like that!"** **)**_

" _But it's confusing," her son whispered back._

" _Trust me, Maelstrom...it has been more confusing having you refer to yourself as '_ Winged Unicorn _' or '_ Pegasus _' up until now..." she answered._

" _You okay, Princess Luna? Prince Maelstrom?" Nasty Drill asked concerned._

" _Just settling an issue that had been going-on for a little too long, but nothing life-threatening," Luna answered smiling._

" _Good, if the Prince is ready then I think we will be able to start," The general said._

" _I am ready, General Drill." Maelstrom answered nodding._

" _Perfect. Shining! You, Stomper and Buster will be the first, we are gonna Test him on Stamina, speed and agility." Nasty Drill said._

 _( **"** **PFFFT!** **"** **"What?" "You, Shining-san...Testing him on Stamina? Pffft!" "What? Me, Stomper and Buster (since somehow the author knows about us) are an experienced Team...We have worked well together already in other missions," "Is not a problem of testers, but all about who is tested."** **)**_

" _Roger!" the three Unicorns said as one._

" _Give your best, Maelstrom! they need to see the full extent of your abilities to decide," Celestia said._

" _Okay, I won't hold back!" the blond stallion answered._

 _( **"** **NOT MY HUSBAND!** **" "** **HEY! I can control myself, Cadence-san! Give me some credit!"** **)**_

" _Shining? Why do I have a BAAAD Feeling about this?" Wall Buster asked whispering as the Alicorn charged the three of them with a look of glee on his face._

" _Because Princess Celestia forgot to tell him to also be careful because HE is the Alicorn between the four of us?" Iron Stomper replied whimpering._

" _Horsefeathers..." Shining Armour muttered sighing._

" _ **RASENGAN**!" the stallion said while summoning the spiraling jutsu on the tip of his horn._

" _SHIELDS-UP!" Shining yelled as he summoned a sphere of energy around himself and his two companions with them adding their own magic to it to make the barrier stronger._

 _Both spell and Jutsu met in a shower of sparks until cracks started forming on the defence._

" _NNNNNGH!" Shining groaned as he and the others tried pushing back._

" _IT'S USELESS! LET'S DODGE THAT THING BEFORE IT BREAKS THROUGH!" Stomper yelled just in time for the **rasengan** to blow a hole in the barrier, giving to Shining Armour and Wall Buster a first-row seat on the effects of the jutsu as it atomized the armour of the bulkier Unicorn of the three and launched him back of several meters screaming like a frightened little girl._

 _( **"...** **I can control myself, MOST OF THE TIMES...** **" "** **Please, don't hurt my Shin** **y** **-** **Tiny!** **" "CADENCE!" "BWHAHAHAHAHA!"** **)**_

" _You are not supposed to kill them!" Celestia yelled in shock._

" _The **Rasengan** can drill a hole in pretty much everything, but this time I didn't put enough energy for that so he will be fine...probably...I did pull it back before it touched skin though." Maelstrom answered with a sheepish smile._

 **#########000000##########**

"Nice way to control yourself, Naruto!" Sasuke said snorting.

"At least MY JUTSU has a ' _ **Non-lethal**_ ' setting! Not like you and your ' _Lightning Fisting'_ technique!" the blond replied.

"OOOOH! You are so not making an innuendo joke about my jutsu!" Kakashi answered offended.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei! You just covered your hand in lightning! Me, Dad and Ero-sennin were the ones that had to break our heads to learn how to have raw element-less chakra spin in a sphere without exploding or dispersing! Our Jutsu is WAY more complicated and cool!"

"No! No! No! I already had this discussion with Minato-sensei AND Jiraiya-san so I won't have it again with you! My **Chidori** is not an easy technique! IT'S ALL ABOUT MANIPULATING THE " _AWESOMEST"_ POWER IN CREATION: _**LIGHTNING**_!" Kakashi replied furious.

"The Teme learned it in a month...barely, while I had to spam clones by the hundreds to manage the **Rasengan** to adhere to Baa-chan's crazy time-limit. And the **Chidori** jutsu needs the **Sharingan** to work properly or the tunnel vision of NORMAL people running as fast as it requires to even be decent will destroy the aim, SPEED and heat are what makes it penetrate the target!

The **Rasengan** instead is _self-sustaining_ so you do not need to keep infusing chakra in it to make it last and it can be infused with EVERY. SINGLE. DAMN. ELEMENT without losing the main ability to _**Drill**_ its way through every damned target ignoring its defence and reducing its atoms to sub-atomic particles!" Naruto replied huffing.

"..."

"..."

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"All that you said...How?" Kiba asked shocked.

"I have you know that I had to grow-up by myself with even the closest thing to a father figure being the Third Hokage being unable to ALWAYS be with me...I am not _stupid_ , I was _ignorant_ with very poor social skills since I had no "Proper" experiences to learn how to deal with people as I was alone by myself 90% of the time while I grew-up and too open to trust everybody for my own good _,_ and if you think the two things are the same, go buy a thesaurus."

"Oh..."

"That and me and Ero-sennin had a similar discussion about the differences about the two Jutsus, so I am already prepared to defend my father's legacy." the blond answered crossing his arms.

"Sorry."

"Nah! it's okay."

"Still, I made the **Chidori** great. GREATER than the **Rasengan**." Sasuke said stubbornly.

"We'll see. Luna-chan?"

"Uh-hu?" the Moon Alicorn asked.

"Please tell us, as neutral party, how many _variations_ he did?"

"Uhm... _Classical, Stream, Chidori Katana, Spear, Senbon, Kirin, Cursed (Cutie) Mark, Sage-Empowered, Susanoo_ and _Black Flames Chidori._ " she answered.

"And How many variations of the **Rasengan** I created instead?" the blond then asked showing the small sphere of spiraling chakra he had momentarily summoned in his hand.

"Oh boy." Kakashi groaned face-palming.

"What?" Dash said confused.

" _Normal, Oodama,_ _Rasenshuriken,_ _Cho Odama, Sage Art Cho Odama, Barrage, Giant Barrage Line, Super Barrage, Sage Art Massive Barrage (_ our favourite _), Planetary, Rasen Barrage, Rasen-Absorption, Parent and Child Rasengan,_ _Tailed Beast Rasengan, Super Mini Tailed-Beast Bomb, Wind Style Rasengan, Magnet Style, Vermillion...These are the ones we can tell off the top of our head, the total number should be around 34_ _-or-similar-number of_ _different variations if we recall correctly."_

"...Wow!" Shining Armor admitted with a low whistle of awe.

"Waaaaay more customizable than a simple electric hand!" Naruto said smugly.

"I can do that too!...Bar the ones needing a Biju." Kakashi said whining.

"But you never did!" the young man countered.

"Show-off brat." the masked Jounin answered.

"So? who's cooler?"

Pretty much every pony raised a hoof saying ' _Blondie'_ , bar Gilda that answered ' _Lightning is cooler, so broody wins for me._ '

"This means nothing, dobe." Sasuke answered grumbling annoyed.

"Where was I?...AH! Here it is!" Twilight said as she found where she had stopped reading.

 **#########000000##########**

" _You are not supposed to kill them!" Celestia yelled in shock._

" _The **Rasengan** can drill a hole in pretty much everything, but this time I didn't put enough energy for that so he will be fine...probably...I did pull it back before it touched skin though." Maelstrom answered with a sheepish smile._

" _How are you, soldier?" Nasty Drill asked to the downed Unicorn._

" _I can't feel my liver anymore, Sir!...oh, wait! There it is!" Iron Stomper answered with a broken voice from the hole in the wall he was in._

" _Keep going, you two! Let's see how good he is at dodging instead of attacking! I want him to be on the defensive! to evade instead of attack!" the general said._

 _ **("Good luck with that." "To be honest Mister Kakashi, I am actually curious about how I would hold against Mister Naruto in a fight." "SHINING! NO!" "It would be a friendly spar, Cadence." "..." "...Although, considering the HUNGRY smile he has now..." "Forgive him, Shining-san, nowadays nobody wants to fight him even for training, except Sasuke and Hinata-chan of course." "I am just a very bored powerhouse, Sakura-chan." "We love that pout of his, it's adorable!" "Luna...")**_

" _Sounds easy to say," Shining muttered with narrowed eyes as they resumed their fighting positions._

" _Don't worry, Shining! We still have the numbers on our side! we just need to flank him," Buster said smiling._

" _ **Kage Bunshin no jutsu!** " **(Shadow Clone Technique)** Maelstrom said summoning three copies of himself behind him._

" _Oh! Believe it or not...I kind of...forgot about that... Hehehe!" the slim Unicorn muttered with a nervous laugh._

" _Just be quiet, Buster." Shining said sighing as the grinning Alicorns charged._

 _( **"So much Ass-kicking was then delivered that day, Bwahahaha!" "Thank you for the** brilliant **commentary, Kiba." "Stuff it, Shino!")**_

 _ **The next day – Ponyville – Twilight's library -** _

_The group of the Elements of Harmony's bearers were sitting around a small table on the back that had been submerged in books by the resident egg-head and that was pointing at several passages on each one of them while muttering to herself with a frown on her face._

" _Okay! Nothing on chakra here! I admit defeat! There is not a single book that talks about it. Unless I check Princess Celestia's personal library I can easily say that I have nothing on it." Twilight said with an exasperated voice while slamming closed the book in front of her in a cloud of dust._

" _Why you were looking for that, dear?" Rarity asked curious while itching a little away from the dust-cloud her friend just created._

" _I was the one that asked, actually." Dash answered._

" _Why?"_

" _Because it sounds cool! He is a ninja, right? Like in Daring Doo's book: ' **Daring Doo and the Emperor's crown** ', so I wanted to know if our idea of ninja had some sort of similarities to Maelstrom's ones that had not been included in the books. Come on! he can walk on walls and water without flying or spells! it's just too cool!" the Pegasus answered shrugging and flying a little higher to look at the books herself._

 _( **"** **Thank you, Dashie-chan** **!" "** **Eh! Just telling the truth, but that book does not exist actually.** **" "** **It doesn't exist, yet** **" "** **Yet, Princess?" "We have been sent a pre-release copy before it will hit the shops. Very intriguing read, and yes, it has ninjas in it." "LALALALALA! NO SPOILERS! LALALALALA!" "Dash!" "Do not worry, Twilight, we understand her despair and we are not offended."** **)**_

" _Same ninjas? I don't think so...we were more 'flashy' and less worried about sticking to the shadows compared to those in the books. Nice ones though, gotta read the rest of the Daring Doo series next time I can." a voice said from the ceiling._

 _( **"** **PLEASE! Only losers stick to the shadows! Real kick-ass ninjas fight for real!" "Kiba..." "What?"** **)**_

" _Eeep!" Dash shrieked as she dropped down on the floor in surprise._

" _I hope you have cleaned your hooves..." Twilight asked with narrowed eyes._

" _Aye-aye, don't get your fluffy tail in a knot," Maelstrom said while snapping closed the book he was reading and slowly walking down from the ceiling and walls until he was standing at few feet from the Mane Six._

" _We heard that ya had been Tested by tha Royal Guards, how's it?" Applejack asked._

" _Pretty neat if I have to say...Shining-san grumbled a little about my 'Lack of self-restraint' but otherwise it went good! Next week I'll have to show how good I am at flying and then I will be able to join both Day and Night Guards," he answered smirking._

" _Giving my brother a black-eye AND almost tearing away a Pegasus' wings it's not lacking self-restrain...it's being violent," Twilight said with a huff while crossing her front legs._

 _( **"** **Wow, you really DID control yourself, Naruto." "See, Baa-chan? I can show restraint!" "...Shika? Why are the ponies taking distance from us?" "They just do not know Naruto well enough, Choji. Just ignore them." "Okay!"** **)**_

" _Sorry...I just wanted to show them that I was not a pampered brat...colt, but a warrior, and got carried away," he said sighing._

" _At least those soldiers are still fine, but what do you mean by joining both groups? Wouldn't it be tiring?" Fluttershy asked._

" _Both Mother and...Celestia..." he said the last name with a snarl. "Wanted me to join their group, so I said I would have followed both," Maelstrom answered shrugging._

" _And what about sleeping?" Pinkie Pie asked._

" _Oh! That's not a problem, we studied the rounds and found a way, I got Stamina to spare and can do that with way less problem that one normally would have,"_

" _Why you are here by the way?" Twilight asked._

" _Because I have a debt towards you all, I forced you to resolve a mess me myself gave birth to...and I promised to help you in exchange, so here I am!" the Prince said smiling wide._

" _Oh! We were joking about that actually...but it's okay. So? Who's first?" Rarity asked._

" _Well, since I am here already..."_ cough _! "Miss Twilight? I am your humble servant so please, use me until you reach satisfaction, my body and mind are yours to do as you please until I drop down exhausted...although, I have Stamina to spare so don't worry as I can go on for hours without stopping and...something wrong?" Maelstrom said bowing, stopping when once looked up he saw six red-faced mares look at him with wide eyes._

 **#########000000##########**

"Uuuuh!"

"Something wrong, Twi-chan?" Naruto, after flashing a discreet wink to the other shinobi, asked concerned with his arms tightly circling the mare sitting on his lap and his chin resting on the top of her head.

"UNHAND MY SISTER!" Shining shrieked hysterically with a high-pitched scream.

"Uhm? You said something?" the blond man asked before lightly nibbling on Twilight's ear making the poor mare turn from purple to deep-red in embarrassment.

"Uuuuuhn!" the Unicorn purred shyly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"He was just joking, Shining-san. Just drop it." Sasuke answered unconcerned.

"WELL I AM NOT LAUGHING!" the soldier replied with a mad scream.

" **Then be ready to get an aneurysm as soon as we get to later chapters.** " Kurama answered with a bored yawn.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" this time the pony scream reached never-before-heard high octaves in tone.

"Just read, Twilight-san." Tsunade answered groaning.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Dude! Low the volume! There are sensible ears here!" Kiba answered as he and Akamaru were seen grimacing in pain.

"…!" at that Shining did the seemingly-impossible and got so high-pitched-furious that nobody could actually hear his voice.

"AAAARGH!" bar Kiba, Akamaru and Kurama that instead covered their ears in agony.

"Just read, Twi-chan. I beg you." Naruto asked sighing.

"Okay." the still blushing mare answered.

"….!"

" **ENOUGH SCREAMING! PLEASE** **HAVE MERCY!"**

 **#########000000##########**

" _Sugar-cube? That...was kind of tha worst choice of words possible," Applejack muttered._

" _Want us to leave you some privacy, Twilight?" Rarity said with a weak chuckle and making the librarian get even redder._

 _ **("….!" "MY FUCKING EARS ARE BLEEDING!" "STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT, SHINING ARMOUR!" "...I am sorry, Princess Celestia...")**_

" _Oh, dear..." Fluttershy muttered while unable to look the stallion in the eyes and fanning herself._

" _Man...that was kind of dirty," Dash added._

" _What are you...Oh? Oooh! I-I-It wasn't intentional I swear! I just tried to sound all noble and the like!" Maelstrom screamed as soon as he understood the involuntary innuendo in his words._

" _It's okay...It's okay, you can help me by cleaning and cataloguing the books as I said, you girls helping?" Twilight answered once calmed down._

" _Sorry, dear. Got some orders that can not wait," Rarity said shaking her head._

" _Ah still got tha help Big Mac at the barn, sorry." Applejack added._

" _Gotta go, still have to help clean the sky of the Everfree, sorry, Twi!" Dash said as she disappeared in a burst of speed._

" _I guess this will mean that it's only me, you and Spike?" Maelstrom asked as Pinkie too moved out after waving at the two._

" _So it seems, you coming, Spike?" Twilight answered._

" _Of Course!" the small dragon said nodding._

" _Eh! A pet dragon...that's awesome," the Prince said smirking._

" _Thank you, there weren't dragons in that place?" she asked._

" _In the Elemental Countries? Only in myths, but I would have loved to summon one, they are cool!" he answered._

 _Both shared a laugh at watching Spike puff-out his tiny chest while striking a cool pose, failing miserably once tripped on his steps falling face-first on the floor._

 _( **"BWAHAHAHA!" "Ow, COME ON, TWI!" "Sorry, Spike. I am just reading." "Okay...")**_

" _I saw you use your powers to keep a book up to read, are you really taking lessons from Princess Luna?" the purple Unicorn asked while the two moved through the girl's check-list for each title._

" _Pretty much." he answered._

" _How can someone 'pretty much' take lessons?" she asked taken aback._

" _I, well, I cheat a little." Maelstrom answered._

" _Cheat?"_

" _ **Kage Bunshin!** " the stallion answered by creating a clone._

" _Give him a book, a random one...come on!" Maelstrom said with an encouraging nod._

" _And you?" Twilight asked._

" _I'll turn my back and then...then I will surprise you," he answered while giving his back to her._

" _Uhm! This one," she said while taking an ancient tome and opening it in a random page in front of the clone._

" _...Done, Boss!" the Clone said after a short pause of reading before getting dispelled._

" _So?" Twilight asked confused._

" _It is said that adding energy to a reversely-composed matrix will create a back-lash no-pony with even a shard of interest for one's well being should want to see happen, but I beg to differ...does it answer your question?" Maelstrom said with a knowing smirk._

" _That was Starswirl's opinion on warding...how?" Twilight asked with wide eyes._

" _Hehehe! A Shadow Clone can send back to its creator every information it has gathered once dispelled, may it be in a fight or from reading a book...I just create few hundreds to study what my mother Luna ask me to, once done I dispel them and go through the practical side, that I usually prefer. Never was a scholar kind of guy, I am more for a hands-no, hooves-down kind of approach," the Alicorn Prince answered._

" _So if you wanted you could..." Twilight asked with a calculative gaze._

" _Create enough clones to memorize every book in this Library? Maybe, but why would I want to do that?" he answered shrugging._

 _ **("..." -** Sighing **-: "Yes, Twi-chan, I WILL Teach you, or at least try to, promise." "Thank you!")**_

" _Twili? You okay? You are vibrating," Spike asked with a worried voice._

 _The answer was a purple missile tackling Maelstrom and sending both rolling on the floor until the smaller Unicorn was on top of the stallion with both front legs at each side of his head and her face at an inch of his._

" _Please teach me?" she asked with her cutest voice._

" _You don't have chakra. I can't do that if you don't have that energy inside you," he answered uncertain._

 _He didn't know, nor want to know, if she was using some kind of Unicorn Magic he was not aware of or if that it was an Ability she personally had, but her eyes in that instant had practically doubled in size and gained a thin veil of moisture at their extremities. She had even let her lower lip trembling a little._

 _ **("That's a low blow, Twilight-san." "Tch!" "Twilight, a girl should never use her looks to get what she wanted," "Are you REALLY opening this discussion, Rarity?" "...Mind your own business, Dash." "Dashie is right though, Rare." "No comments allowed, Pinkie.")**_

" _Please? Pretty please?" she asked again._

" _No chakra. No chakra no Shadow Clones..." he repeated slowly._

 _Sniff! Her sniffle echoed in the silent library as her unshod tears grew in quantity making her eyes shine._

 _ **Sigh! "Dammit...** " Kurama growled from the Seal while failing to look away._

 _Sigh! "Maybe I can temporarily give you enough chakra to try...it would mean that I would have to personally 'refill your reserves' after each try, but if I got details right Hagoromo gave chakra to people with a Jutsu of his. And while I CAN'T do that on a permanent basis, maybe I will be able to give you some for just enough time to summon a clone or two, but not more than that..." Maelstrom said with a sigh of defeat._

 _ **("Yeah, probably what I will do as well.")**_

" _YAY! Thank you!" Twilight said with a wide smile while hugging him, kissing his cheek in her blind happiness._

" _Oh!" she muttered once noticed._

" _Let's pretend that never happened, okay?" the stallion said in embarrassment._

" _Yes...thank you, don't know what got over me," she answered nodding._

 **#########000000##########**

"Just wait a couple chapters and you will see what will get _All over you_! Bwahahahaha!" Kiba said laughing uproariously making the mare turn red once again.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" at that followed the mad roar of Shining that then pounced on the Inuzuka young man with a clear sanity-lacking light in his eyes.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAH!"

"I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW BAD I TAKE DIRTY HUMANS SAYING THOSE THINGS ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER!" the stallion bellowed in fury as he attacked the shieking shinobi.

 _Sigh_! "Help?" Tsunade asked groaning.

"We are not going to survive this reading." Luna answered while massaging her temples.

"Me neither, Sister. Me neither." Celestia answered with a similar miserable expression.

 **#########000000##########**

" _YAY! Thank you!" Twilight said with a wide smile while hugging him, kissing his cheek in her blind happiness._

" _Oh!" she muttered once noticed._

" _Let's pretend that never happened, okay?" the stallion said in embarrassment._

" _Yes...thank you, don't know what got over me," she answered nodding._

 _ **Meanwhile – Canterlot -**_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a horror-filled scream made the castle tremble as Luna entered the Throne Room to look at Celestia with blood-shot eyes._

" _What happened, Luna?" the Sun Alicorn asked worried._

" _Where is Maelstrom? I had a nightmare and I need to be sure that he is safe and I was not having some sort of premonition," the Moon Princess answered._

" _You are taking this mother thing too seriously, and I am surprised to say such a thing; he is safe and can defend himself, and even then, he is in Ponyville now, he is safe." Celestia answered._

" _Ponyville? Why?"_

" _He wanted to repay the Element Bearers for the trouble he had put them through during his crisis, if I got the details right he is probably already helping Twilight with her books," she answered._

" _Oh...okay. WAIT!" Luna said while letting out a long calming breath before her wings shot open rigid just like her eyes._

" _Twilight? As in Twilight Sparkle?" she asked._

" _Yes?" Celestia said unsure._

" _As in, Twilight Sparkle the Unicorn?" Luna asked with narrowed eyes._

" _Last time I checked she was one, yes," the other answered with an uncertain nod._

" _Twilight Sparkle the **FEMALE** Unicorn?" the Moon Alicorn said with a strange tone stressing the Unicorn's gender._

" _Luna? You are not suggesting that something may happen between the two, right?" Celestia asked, now VERY worried._

 _ **("Grrrr!" "Your highness?" "Have no fear, Twilight, I am sure my sister is just getting too much into the story." "You sure, Princess Celestia?" "...You would never interact with our son WITHOUT asking us first, RIGHT?!"** Gulp! " **Of course not, Princess Luna!" "...We'll see, we will keep our eyes on you."** groaning: **"Luna...")**_

" _What? Why would I?...they are just two young ponies...alone...in a closed space where no-one would enter and disturb them because probably closed for cataloging...with one being a gorgeous studly stallion and the other a by-now hormonal teen probably curious about how mating works...why should I be worried...as if...as if she would ever make a move on my innocent son and put her dirty hooves on him so to kiss and then undress him and...and..." Luna answered before she flew out of the window like a bullet of black-blueish energy moving at light-speed towards Ponyville._

" _Oh for the love of..." Celestia said groaning before teleporting away._

 _ **Half-way towards Ponyville – few seconds later -**_

" _Need to go fast! Need to save son's innocence! Need to stop dirty frolicking! Need to turn evil mare into ugly ornament and banish it in the Everfree Forest!" the Moon Alicorn muttered to herself while gaining even more speed._

 _When an ethereal hand grabbed Luna to stop her long enough for Celestia to appear in front of her a long, tense silence filled the area as every life-form stood in silence so to not interfere in the confrontation of the two sisters._

" _What are you doing, sister dear?" Celestia asked while tapping the hoof of her left hind leg on the cloud she was standing on._

" _Oh, you know, just flying around." Luna answered with as much casualness she could fit in her voice._

" _Flying around?"_

" _Flying around." the Moon Princess replied nonplussed._

" _Over-reacting?" the Sun Alicorn asked._

" _Over-reacting?"_

" _Are you?" Celestia asked with narrowed eyes._

" _No."_

" _Good, because that would be bad." the other said nodding._

" _How bad?"_

" _I'd have to put you back on the Moon until you calm down."_

" _That's bad." Luna said surprised._

" _Indeed."_

" _Listen, I was just planning to check on him a little, that's all."_

" _Luna, he is not a colt, he is a young war veteran no matter how WRONG that sounds, let him go have some freedom." Celestia said sighing._

" _Do I really have to?" Luna said with a moan._

" _He will soon become a Night (and Day) Guard, once done that you'll have at least a good excuse to keep him close to you all you want, can you at least wait until then?" the Sun Princess said._

" _...Okay," the other muttered in defeat._

 _Sigh! "Okay! Fine! I GIVE UP! We will give a peak, but just for a minute! And this is a one-time-deal only...let him have his space, you suffocating mare!" Celestia said once saw her sister's downcast expression._

" _Hurray! I knew you would have seen reason! You are not evil after all!" Luna said with a wide smile._

 _Said that both Princesses disappeared in a new flash of teleportation, this time re-appearing outside Ponyville's library to peak through the windows, thing that forced Celestia to once again restrain Luna as for some reason the Alicorn and the Unicorn were touching horns with their eyes closed; unluckily they couldn't hear what was being said, otherwise the thing would have been resolved more easily._

 **#########000000##########**

"Touching horns? TOUCHING HORNS!?" Shining yelled.

"Is it that bad?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's a gesture of great intimacy between Unicorns." Twilight explained.

"Horses when they are particularly close to one another, or even their handler, tend to keep their heads close and ' _share breath'_ as a gesture of trust and intimacy. Clearly Unicorns also do touch horns along doing that." Shikamaru added.

"Yes, we Pegasi for example see preening or at least cure each-other wings as an act of great trust as well along sharing breath," Fluttershy explained.

"Cool! Does it mean we are good friends then, Twi-chan?" the blond shinobi asked.

"So it seems, huhuhuhu!" Twilight answered giggling.

"YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO TOUCH HORNS! TOO YOUNG!"

"Just drop it, Shining. She is no longer a filly," Cadence said huffing.

"FOR ME SHE WILL ALWAYS BE!" he answered.

"Whatever. Go on reading please." Kakashi answered bored.

"Okay!"

"DO NOT IGNORE MY DESPAIR!"

"...Now he only lacks a **sharingan** and a Cursed _Hickey_ and he becomes your pony version, Sasuke!"

"SHUT UP, DOBE!"

 **#########000000##########**

 _ **Inside the Library -**_

" _Can you feel it? This is basically how I shape Chakra through Magic to form my clones," Maelstrom muttered while sending Chakra to his horn so to have Twilight 'sense' it._

" _Uhm! This IS a different kind of energy then! And you use your Alicorn Magic to guide it...fascinating," she said as her smaller horn moved a little up and down his._

 _ **("Oooh! That's what we are doing! I am sensing your Magic!" "You will soon sense something el-" "Finish that sentence and I won't stop Shining-san from neutering you." "Okay, Choji! Okay!")**_

" _See why I said it was hard to teach then? It took me months during my imprisonment just to re-learn how to shape chakra in a new body," he said nodding, movement that unknown to them had their heads momentarily move closer and have Luna go full apoplectic in anger._

" _It's a pity...maybe you can help me create a spell with similar results then?" Twilight asked as the two broke apart._

" _You can do that?!" he asked surprised, this time clearly heard by the two Princesses hidden outside._

 _ **("I CAN DO THAT?!" "And you are asking me, Twi-chan? You are the Unicorn here." "True.")**_

" _I don't know for certain, but I am sure there should be some book about it to help me...and I never lacked imagination in this sort of things," Twilight answered smirking._

" _Awesome," the stallion said in awe._

 _ **Outside -**_

" _Why you are not leaving me go in there?! She is harassing him with who knows what kind of dirty ideas!" Luna hissed._

 **#########000000##########**

"Hey! I would never do that, your Highness!" Twilight said scandalized.

"It does sound to us that you are doing it instead." Luna answered with crossed hooves.

"He is not your son!" Celestia hissed to Luna with a low voice.

"It is not about the _SON_ thing, in this case."

"You two are two different species!" the Sun alicorn whispered horrified.

"He can turn into a pony, even if it's just an illusion, let us dream!" Luna answered.

Unknown to them Anarchy simply developed a mischievous smirk as he had managed to hear them.

 **#########000000##########**

" _Twilight is not the kind of pony to do that, trust me...and you are not in the right mood to peacefully intervene in anything," Celestia answered._

" _Then why YOU are not in there to stop this travesty?!" the Moon Princess asked._

" _Because that would mean leave you unchecked, and I am afraid of the possible implications of that happening," the other answered._

" _Then what?!" Luna roared and forcing both Princesses to duck down so to not be spot._

" _We go back to the Castle, you calm yourself by blowing-up something easily replaceable, and once returned to a more princess-like composure we will wait for Maelstrom's return and CALMLY and subtly try to understand what happened...and IF there is something between the two we will see if it is something serious or just a fling," Celestia answered._

" _...Can I banish her should I don't like the answer?" Luna asked._

 _ **("EEEEP!" "Nopony will banish anypony, Twilight! I assure you that my**_ Beloved **_Sister won't do it." "Celestia-san has a nice glare, you know? Very hot." "I-I-I don't like when you praise other girls, Naruto-kun! E-E-Even if they are mares." "Huhuhu! Sorry, Hinata-chan! It won't happen anymore." "G-Good.")_**

" _We can't just send on the Moon everything and everypony we don't like, Luna." the Sun Princess answered while shaking her head._

 _ **("Otherwise Discord would be the first to go." "Yes. I MEAN NO!" "CELLY!? HOW COULD YOU!?" "...Sorry, Discord.)**_

" _...I was thinking about another planet...you know? That faint blue dot in the sky our astronomers said was the farthest planet from Equestria?" the Moon Alicorn answered with a nervous smile._

" _Let's just go home for now, I will pretend that answer never left your mouth," Celestia said bitterly before forcefully teleporting the two away._

 _ **Back with the two -**_

" _Why I have this strange chill running up my back?" Maelstrom asked._

" _I don't know, but I have a similar one," Twilight answered nodding._

" _...Meh!" both said shrugging as they returned to the books._

"The chapter is over." Twilight said with a sigh as she calmly returned to stand between the other ponies in the Equestria side of the reading group.

"I'll read the next one if you don't mind. I am getting bored." Naruto said yawning.

"You sure? This was a short one, I can read the next one as well." Twilight offered as the book flew towards the blond.

"Naah! It's okay, a chapter each, that is what we decided." he answered smirking.

"Before that, can you create a clone? And make it look like the Maelstrom Character?" Anarchy asked.

"Ookay, Why?"

"Just do it." the Draconequus answered smiling innocently.

"I don't trust that smile... **Kage Bunshin!** " the young man said summoning the Henged Clone as requested.

"Hello again, cutie-pie!" Dash said winking.

"Hi!" the clone answered with a cheerful wave.

"Darn it...He is handsome as an Alicorn too..." Shining muttered in despair.

"Shining?" Cadence asked confused.

"He is just like you, right? A perfect copy." Anarchy asked.

"Yes. He just looks like an Alicorn, but he can still use the same Jutsu I can, only limited because he is basically a chakra construct." Naruto answered.

"Ooooh! Perfect!" the Draconequus answered happily as he snapped his fingers covering the clone in a flash of purple light for an instant.

"...What have you done?" Discord asked in dread.

"I made him real." the other answered smugly.

"I...Beg you pardon?" Tsunade asked with wide eyes.

"He is real now, no longer a clone. He is that blond guy pony version, what he can do, _Maelstrom_ here can do as well! He is a living, breathing, Magic-using, Ninja-trained, Jutsu-whatever-using, full-fledged Alicorn in flesh and blood. It was easier like that, I just had to _erase_ his being ' _Fake'_ and turn it into ' _Real'_." Anarchy explained proud of himself.

"Boss?!" the new Alicorn asked with a shriek.

"A MOMENT!" Naruto answered cocking back a fist and hitting the Apparently-No-Longer-A-Clone with a punch strong enough to slam him on the ground and even _shake_ the non-existent place they all were in.

"IT HURTS!..It hurts?! I have lost a teeth?!...HOLY SHIT I AM REAL!" Maelstrom yelled.

"HOLY SHIT YOU ARE REAL!" Naruto yelled.

"HOLY SHIT HE IS REAL!" The Shinobi side, plus Kurama, yelled as one.

"HOLY HARMONY HE IS REAL!" guess what side yelled that.

"What now!?" the new Alicorn asked afraid.

"Maybe...Maybe we can say you are Hinata's new summon?" Sakura tried saying.

"Shika?" Chouji asked worried.

"I have no idea what to say...And for me...This is a first." Shikamaru answered shocked.

"We'll have to restrain my sister, she LOVES the show and having one of them join Konoha, I am afraid of what she will do." Kiba muttered shivering.

"Actually, I think he should join Equestria, he'll fit well." Anarchy offered nonplussed.

"Okay, this joke lasted even too much!" Discord said annoyed as he snapped his fingers, unfortunately making _**NOTHING**_ happen.

"WHAT THE!?"

"I _locked_ him, Dissy. Nor me, or you or anybody else can erase him now and never will be able to, I knew you would have ruined my fun so I acted accordingly." Anarchy answered with crossed arms.

"ARGH! There is a reason I despise you!"

"Well...Welcome to Equestria then...I guess." Cadence said with a weak smile.

"What!? But I don't even have a place to stay!" Maelstrom answered.

"You can stay at my place, no problem." Dash answered smirking.

"Nay, Ah'm sure BigMac will help ya find a place in our family, sugar. Ah know we have space for a pony more in tha family!" AJ countered.

"The Library is pretty big, I can create a small room for you there," Twilight said casually.

"TWILIGHT?!" Shining shrieked in answer.

"I am sure my animal friends won't mind a new friend joining us in my home." Fluttershy said with a shy tone.

"HEY! I LIVE THERE FOR FREE ALREADY! YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT!" Discord yelled in scandal.

"She is doing just that apparently, Dissy."

"DARN IT! This is all your fault!"

"The Castle is huge and luxurious! We are offering a _whole wing_ to call your own! And the offer is comprehensive of servants, big garden perfect for training and meditation, inside pool, wonderful view of Canterlot, good food and pleasant company (Us and Celestia)! BEAT THAT!" Luna said immediately.

"..." Celestia simply coughed a little in discomfort making her sister smirk on victory.

"Luna is right, we do have a lot of unused rooms, all things considered..." she muttered.

"Boss?" the former clone asked unsure.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked the rest of the group.

"Justifying his presence would be hard, next to impossible...I fear that letting him join them is the best option." Tsunade answered unsure.

"It's your call...Maelstrom." Naruto said using the New Alicorn name.

"Okay! FINE! I will make sure you will be able to go visit your _Boss,_ just stop mopping around." Discord said grumbling.

"Thank you! So...I-I go with them?" the Alicorn asked.

"Just if you want." his creator answered with a helpless shrug.

 _Sigh!_ "Here goes nothing." Maelstrom sighed as he marched towards the pony side to sit between them, chuckling a little when Luna moved to sit next to him with a victorious smile on her face.

" **How do you feel?"** Kurama asked curious.

"It's a strange notion watching a part of me go away like that, and yet, the moment he turned real I got the same feedback of when a clone gets dispelled, so I guess our ' _link'_ had been broken the moment he stopped being a Shadow Clone...Still a bit freaky to watch though." the blond answered.

"You have no idea." Maelstrom answered nodding.

"Oh, well! I will read this one as promised...Wanna be the one reading after me? As a way to _celebrate_ your becoming a real Pony?"

"May as well, Boss." Maelstrom answered shrugging.

"You know that technically I no longer am your Boss, right?"

"You will always be to me." the Alicorn answered smiling wide.

"...Are you crying, Naruto?" Sasuke asked amused.

"No! I am just expelling the excessive water from my eyes so to read better, so shut the fuck up!" the blond answered sniffling.

"Okay, okay." the other answered chuckling.

 **Soooo! One chapter done and Maelstrom is now real, why I did that? For the adult scenes of course! Having the main characters of those standing there between them, I think it will make the pony reactions more interesting.**

 **Or so I hope! XD**

 **Thank you for reading me and I will see you around the net! BYEEEEEEE!**

 **Tr230.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said the next update would have been Umbra Familiar, but I had this chapter almost finished so I thought to first complete this before focusing on that one. I am sorry.**

 **Contrary to some readers begging me, the clone stays.**

 **Why? I had the idea, I LOVE the idea, so the idea is valid and stays.**

 **Nothing else matters, if I lose readers because of that...I will live with the regret for the rest of my pathetic life, but I will muscle forward all the same through the path _I_ choose!**

 **I am really sorry, but this is my final thought on the matter, so consider the matter closed.**

 **By the way:**

 **MY** _ **VERSION**_ **OF MAELSTROM IS A CLONE MADE REAL! HE IS** **REAL** **! HE NO LONGER IS PART OF NARUTO, THE MOMENT ANARCHY MADE HIM** _ **REAL**_ **NARUTO FELT THE LINK BETWEEN HIM AND MAELSTROM BREAK AS IT NORMALLY DOES WHEN A CLONE DISPELS, AS HE HIMSELF STATED, WITH THE ONLY DIFFERENCE THAT MAELSTROM STILL EXIST AFTER THE LINK'S BREAKING.**

 **Maelstrom is by all/any (** _ **or whatever the right English term is**_ **) means a REAL ALICORN JUST LIKE CELESTIA AND LUNA, HE JUST POSSES THE EXTRA POWER OF CHAKRA AND THE EXACT COPY OF NARUTO'S KNOWLEDGE UP TO THE MOMENT OF** **HIS** **CREATION, MEMORIES INCLUDED** **BUT WITHOUT A BIJU INSIDE!**

 **Thank you for your attention, I just wanted to make this clear, sorry for the Caps-lock, but SOME of you do not read AN and then lament lack of explaining/do not understand what I explain in the story.**

 _Maelstrom: Male Alicorn. Same 'Body Sizes' of Celestia, Wild short 'spiky' blond mane, rust-red (Kurama's colour) fur colour, Cutie Mark of Nine Fox Tails forming a Uzushioagakure spiral with white center._

 **I don't know a thing about MLP, so I am basing the characters' reactions on what I saw** **while** **reading Sweetmiss' story.**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu"**

" _This is normal dialogue in the original story_ "

""This is flashback/ Thoughts in the original story **""**

 **#########000000##########** \- This marks the start and finish of the commentary of the characters actually stopping the reading for an instant.

 **("This is for short comments mid-lines that ideally do not interrupt the** _Flow_ _**of the reading.")**_

 _I Hope it is somehow clear, it's the first time I do this..._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my or Other Author's stories. This is merely a Birthday present to a dear friend.**

 ** **Reading "**** _ **The Prince of Storms"**_ _ **Chapter**_ _ **4: O**_ _ **h**_ _ **boy! Romance! IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING!**_

 **White endless non-space – wherever it is that the group of readers is** **sitting** **-**

"This place sure is confusing, I need to keep looking at you guys to even understand if I am right or upside-down..." Kiba said groaning.

"Does it even matter?" Discord asked bored.

"Yeeeesss?" the Inuzuka Heir drawled-out unsure.

"Tch!"

"...I am bored." Anarchy said whining.

"We all are." the draconequus' cousin replied annoyed.

"Are they done yet?" Shikamaru asked waking up in that precise moment from his small nap.

"Gwah?!" Chouji (he too jumping awake near him) tried asking.

"No, they are still arguing." Sasuke answered yawning while waking-up Sakura that had been using his lap as a pillow to sleep.

"Muunyah?" she asked with a cute sleepy pout.

"No, still arguing." the Uchiha answered somehow understanding her question.

"Oh."

 **Pony side -**

"NO! NO! NO!" Pinkie said in childish stubbornness.

"HE IS A ALICORN! LOGIC DICTATES HE IS DESTINED TO LIVE WITH US IN CANTERLOT!" Luna answered using her booming 'Royal Canterlot loud voice' at full power.

"AND THE STORY SAYS **I AM HIS PAIRING!** SO I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HAVE HIM STAY WITH ME!" Dash countered equally loudly.

"Dash, you shouldn't scream at the Princess." Fluttershy tried saying.

"YOU SAY THIS JUST BECAUSE YOU KEEP INSINUATING HE SHOULD LIVE WITH YOU!"

"Eeep!"

"WE CANNOT DECIDE FOR HIM!" Celestia yelled as she tried to force her way into the screaming contest.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA IS RIGHT! He will need to integrate with Equestria first!" Twilight added.

"NOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! HE IS **NOT** LIVING WITH YOU! I FORBID IT!" Shining Armour bellowed in answer.

"She is no longer a filly! Let her take her decisions!" Cadence interceded making her husband once-again turn his screams into a high-pitched shriek.

"DO NOT INTERFERE, WOMAN! I AM ACTING IN LIEU OF MY BEING HER BIG BROTHER!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME! I WAS HER FOAL-SITTER AND I KNOW SHE WON'T DO ANYTHING BAD! YOU ARE JUST BEING ANNOYINGLY-OVERPROTECTIVE!" the mare answered furious.

"I AM NOT OVER-PROTECTIVE!" he replied.

 **Human side -**

"You are loving all this discord, don't you?" Tsunade asked grumbling.

"Honestly? Yes, yes I do. It is actually what is helping me fight the boredom of this interruption." Discord answered with a shrug.

"I like it too! It has a nice after-taste of anarchy!" Anarchy answered with a wide smile.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade tried asking for help by looking at her side…

And finding the man not there.

"Where is...he?" she said looking around until she saw him, Naruto and Hinata sitting around the 'NO LONGER A CLONE'...Clone of the blond shinobi as he tried to do something with his horn.

"Chakra still there?" she heard Kakashi ask.

"Uh-hu!" Maelstrom answered still with his eyes tightly close.

"You still remember the basics?" Naruto asked.

"...Yep, Boss!" the new Alicorn answered after a short pause.

"Then try, I know you can do it!" Hinata prompted gently.

"Uuuuuhn!" the stallion answered as sweat already started forming on his forehead.

 _ _Tzzt!__

 _ _Tzzzzzzt!__

 _ _F-F-FRIIIIIIIII!__

After few long minutes of deep concentration and several rapidly-dying sparks a small, cherry-sized **Rasengan** finally appeared for an instant on the tip of his horn before quietly going Puff! As his surprise broke his concentration mid-formation.

"YOU DID IT!" Naruto said happily as he hugged his 'Kinda-quasi-pretty much-more or less' Alicorn brother tightly.

"You did it, Mael-kun! I am so proud of you!" Hinata added with a gentle smile.

"Yup! it's a good start, it means it can be done. You only need to work on stability and sizes now!" Kakashi said patting the stallion's back.

"Better than nothing, thank you for the help!" Maelstrom answered smirking.

"Think nothing of it...Are they still arguing?" Kakashi answered before noticing how Dash and AJ now were almost reaching the point of physically beating each other to smithereens.

Sigh! "Honestly...This is madness. Luna-san is the one that 'technically' knows me best since she red a manga detailing fairly well our life, but from what I remember of the show I personally would prefer Ponyville to Canterlot..." Maelstrom said sighing, unaware that the fight had stopped abruptly with every mare (and a still pissed Shining) discreetly leaning towards them to better listen. Even Celestia that was doing a good job at appearing as if not-eavesdropping, with only her blush betraying her lie.

Naruto Himself DID notice though, and he felt the urge to predate on that.

"We share the same tastes, right?" he asked with a test-book innocent tone only the Konoha faction understood was his mischievous side acting-up.

"Pretty much? I guess..." Maelstrom replied unsure.

"Soo...Knowing myself AND translating it to pony tastes..." he drawled-on secretly smirking at how the ponies, Draconequus cousins and one griffon, had their ears seemingly grow slightly larger to better listen.

"Let's see...You may find more attractive Shy-chan's shyness, because it's cute to see girls like her (and Hinata) blush once said the right thing." he said leaning towards his girl making her face burn red.

"Naruto-kun! You teaser!" she giggled covering her face.

"Myuuuuu!" Shy too covered her face with her wings in embarrassment from what he said.

"Or even prefer Dash-chan's spunky personality, sexy on its own right." he added making the cyan Pegasus blow a raspberry to Luna.

"Tch! This means nothing!" the Moon Alicorn answered.

"...Naah! Who am I kidding, it will all be a matter of who of them has the best bottom, the perfect ass so to speak." Naruto then said out of the blue making Kakashi and Maelstrom fall forward in a face-fault.

"AH-HA! I KNEW YOU WERE LISTENING, YOU PEEPING-TOMS-Eh?!" the blond then said triumphant as he spun around to point at the offended mares and-

"Ours is clearly the best one! Only Celestia herself has a better derriere than us!" Luna said huffing.

"LUNA!" Celestia replied scandalized.

"You mean that you do not feel pride in the results of your work-out?"

"...No, to be honest I do am proud of it." Celestia admitted sighing.

"So yes, we are sisters and we have the best bottoms, personality AND background, of course He would fall head-over-hills for us!" Luna said haughtily.

"Yours may be plump! But I work-out a lot, so mine is firmer!" Dash answered huffing unimpressed.

"Uuuhm...R-R-Rarity?" Fluttershy tried asking.

Sigh! "Yes, Fluttershy, your flank is very nice, I am sure he would like it." the Fashionista answered rolling her eyes.

"Thank you."

"I-I-I do not work-out! I-I spend much of my time sitting studying!" Twilight said in horror.

"Have no fear, Twi. You have a very nice back-side, right Spike?" Cadence said with a reassuring tone.

"Yes..." the small dragon answered looking a little disturbed about being asked opinions about his 'Quasi-mother' and her ass.

"You have the absolute best one." Shining said proudly.

"Oh, Shining! I-"

"That is why he WON'T come any close to it for as long as I draw breath!" he finished saying snarling.

"SHINING!"

"..." Pinkie looked straight in AJ's eyes without saying a word.

"..." the Farm-mare simply did the same as both looked at each-other with analytical eyes.

"...I help you win him over and you help ME win him over, then we will study a time-schedule to share and do not step on each-other hooves." Pinkie offered with narrowed eyes.

"...Eeyup, you got a deal. But no under-hoof tactics or the thing is over." AJ answered.

"Same here." the pink mare answered as both 'shook hooves' at that.

"HEY! Alliances are against the rules!" Dash said furious.

 **With Naruto and the shinobi group -**

"I think I made it worse somehow." Naruto admitted surprised as he and the others rejoined the human group.

"I am honestly surprised myself, it was either them stopping in shame or them attacking you to cover the shame...Arguing over who has the bestass...Even I didn't see that coming." Sasuke commented in awe.

"They do think in a different way." Shino offered as an explanation.

"Yeah...let's go with that..." Maelstrom said as he walked to sit in the pony group.

"Can we please go on? We will never finish reading this otherwise!" Discord begged making the arguing stop abruptly.

"Y-Y-Yes. We better stop." Celestia offered with a weak smile.

"I will read this one...Since I am a Pony..." Maelstrom said sounding a little uncertain.

"Go on!" Naruto answered with an encouraging thumbs-up.

"Okay." the other replied taking-in a huge breath.

"Chapter 4: See the Rainbow, Love the Rainbow." As soon as he red that aloud Luna (up until that moment sitting next to him) yelped as Dash grabbed her tail to drag her a little away and sit next to him herself along covering his back with one of her cyan wings.

"Tch!" the Moon Alicorn huffed with crossed hooves.

 **#########000000##########**

 _ **Canterlot – Castle – Dining Room -**_

 _Celestia sighed once again as she brought the mug of her morning tea up to take a sip, looking at the empty spot in front of her in sadness while eating alone as Luna was already in her bed to rest from her Night Job as Moon Princess and Guardian of Dreams and Maelstrom Knight probably was already in Ponyville to help the Element Bearers as he had promised them as this time he had even skipped breakfast altogether._

 _ **("What did I tell you about skipping breakfast, brat?" "I am sure I did have breakfast in Ponyville, I must have just avoided doing it with Celestia-san." "...You still angry at me?" "Me personally? No! The me in the story?...Maybe..." "Boss is right, it does sound like that.")**_

" _Auntie?" a far-away echo of past memories rang in the back of her head as the spectral image of a young colt momentarily appeared sitting in front of her._

" _Yes, Meally?" the Sun Alicorn heard herself answer._

" _Don't call me like that! It's embarrassing!" the very young Maelstrom answered pouting making Past-Celestia laugh a little._

 _( **"Aaaaw!" "You must make a very cute colt, I guess!" "BAA-CHAN?!")**_

" _What did you want to ask?" she remembered herself say with a gentle smile._

" _When I'll get older...will you teach me how to rise the sun like you do?" Celestia 'saw' the young pony ask shyly._

 _ **#########000000##########**_

"BLASPHEMY!" Luna bellowed scandalized.

"What is wrong with him wishing to rise the sun? It's a respectable duty!" Celestia asked offended.

"The SON of us, PRINCESS LUNA AND GUARDIAN OF THE NIGHT...Is asking you to be the next one to raise the _SUN_?! What have you done to our baby?!" the Alicorn asked growling.

"...The Sun is bigger than the Moon." Celestia answered with narrowed eyes.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Now you are putting it on a matter of sizes, eh?!"

"I am not, I am just pointing-out that MAYBE he understood it takes more effort to do what I do...It was probably just juvenile awe."

"How dare you-"

"While you were away I took care of Moon and Sun, the night shift was ' _Easier'_."

"It's strange to see them argue like that..." Twilight said in surprise.

"It's an argument that is going on and on ever since they were fillies, it's one of those pet-peeves that make both act like brats instead of _Ancient_ Alicorns." Discord answered bored.

"ARE YOU CALLING US ' _OLD'_?!" Both Alicorns growled furious while glaring at the Draconequus.

"READ! READ!" he answered with a long shriek while shaking Maelstrom.

"I am reading! I am reading! But it's your fault, NEVER insinuate a woman is old! They do not take kindly to that." the Male Alicorn answered grumbling.

"Then why you do that to me all the time?" Tsunade asked growling.

"Because you are cute when angry, Baachan." Naruto answered unfazed.

"B-B-B-BAKA!" the woman replied with a fiery-red face.

"Exactly."

 **#########000000##########**

" _Only if you are a good colt..." the echo of the Princess' past answered._

 _As the memories faded away the Alicorn found herself alone again in the empty room filled only by the dull noise of a near clock._

" _What happened? What drove us apart? He just eats in silence and then leaves to either train with the guards or study and spend time with Luna...can't he spend some time with me like he used to? He is ignoring my existence altogether." she asked to the empty seat sighing, she hoped that once back the blond stallion would have returned to be part of her life, instead he still treated her coldly, detached; showing his old 'Warmth' only to Luna and his friends...even the guards were treated in a more friendly way than Celestia, and that was tearing her apart inside._

 _(" **Ugh! Naruto's '**_ **Silent Treatment'** _ **...It feels extra-wrong when HE does that..." "You asked for it when you refused to admit you liked my last prank, Kakashi-sensei. I saw you laugh, dammit!" "And you refused to speak** **to** **me for a week..." "I take my pranks very seriously, thank you.")**_

" _He won't be able to hold a grudge forever, he will forgive me sooner or later. I just have to be patient," she muttered before hurrying to finish her breakfast so to start her duties as Princess._

" _You know he will understand eventually, give him time. We are talking a lot and he has told me of his life as a human and his dreams and hopes, he will warm-up to you as well." Luna answered as she walked into the room._

" _Why are you awake? You should rest," Celestia said._

" _Nature was calling, Celly. Princess or not, I too need relief from time to time," the other answered smirking._

 _( **"Eeew! I didn't need to know you needed the bathroom!" "KIBA!" "Nuuuuh!" "I am sorry, Luna-san! Kiba is an idiot!" "SAKURA!?" "You are, Mutt. Now shut-up!")**_

" _Then I won't keep you," the Sun Alicorn answered smiling._

" _I am trying to talk him into forgiving you, but is not easy. Try to talk to him again yourself, he is not one to actually hold a grudge that long, I can assure you." the Moon Princess answered before returning to her room._

 _ **Meanwhile – Konoha – Uchiha Compound -**_

 _Ignoring whatever issue the Sun Alicorn was having in that moment, Sasuke was having other problems, because he just knew things were about to go so south to go full-circle the moment a winged horse with a spiky blond mane crashed through his door with a terrorized expression._

" _Why are you here? And why without an **Henge**? You know people may panic at seeing a flying horse going around, it was a miracle people didn't notice Luna-san and Celestia-san last time they came here to take you..." Sasuke had said annoyed before freezing at seeing the horrified light in Naruto's eyes._

" _I need help! I need help! I don't know what to do!" the distressed Alicorn kept saying while walking in circles, his horn flaring without apparent control making the whole room shock._

 **#########000000##########**

"Oh, God...Panicking Naruto is bad news." Kakashi said grimacing.

"I am not that bad!" the blond replied offended.

"You are not _NOW_...But I still remember when you were just a kid, I don't know if it was Kurama's influence being too much for you to handle at the time or other factors, but you were a walking bomb until you got old enough to enter the Academy." the masked man answered shivering.

" **...I may have been culprit of it in a small part...** " Kurama admitted poking fingers.

"Eh?" the others asked.

"Naruto's childhood was not perfect, but only ONCE he was physically attacked...The poor bastard had lost his wife during Kurama's attack and tried to enact revenge on him..."

"WHO!?" Tsunade roared in blind fury, surprisingly Hinata was right behind her in reaction (along the whole human group and even more surprising, the pony one).

"We never knew." Kakashi answered wincing at both memories and glares of the assembled readers.

"How?" Celestia asked confused.

"We had no way to tell who that smear on the wall used to be, we know it was a matter of revenge for his wife because that was what he was heard screaming when he attacked."

"Eeeh?!"

"Weeeell...As I said Naruto was young, around five to be precise, and because the other orphans at the orphanage played a prank on him he had started thinking there was a monster in his closet...One night the attacker decided to wait for him to go to bed to ambush him, so he jumped out of that same closet screaming like a madman. We later guessed that the stress of a full week without a blink of sleep and Kurama's influence caused Naruto to... _Snap..._ and go three-tails on that bastard; the very small _****Bijudama**** _ the attacker was blown-up with pulverized his body, part of the orphanage, cut in half the houses _behind_ the orphanage and drilled a nice elephant-sized hole half-way through the walls around Konoha."

"..." a very astounded silence welcomed those words.

 **"** ** **I am very sorry for how I acted back there.**** **"** Kurama answered looking down.

"But hey! After that he stopped worrying about monsters in the closet!...Sure it took the whole ANBU department, the Third Hokage in person and a six-hour-long battle to stop him from further atomizing the man's miserable rests and burn Konoha down, and he also got ostracized by the whole Village immediately after, but on the plus side there were not other attacks on his person!" Kakashi tried saying with a thumbs-up.

"And what about Danzo? I guess that was when he started having plans for me." Naruto asked sounding very disturbed.

"Nope! That was the moment he _STOPPED_ having plans for you, and only after few rounds of counseling helped him recover from the trauma of taking part to that fight; where do you think he got the wounds that he then used as an excuse to implant those stolen Sharingans? He said it was during the last Shinobi War just to not admit a five year old almost killed him." Kakashi answered.

"..."

"Hey! Nopony here thinks you are a monster!" Dash said.

"Neither do we," Chouji said patting the back of the distraught blond.

"You were an overly-stressed, tired and scared out of his mind kid with a monster sealed inside; for that fur-ball it was the best time to take-over." Discord added unimpressed.

 **"...Thank you..." he muttered with a low voice.**

"I'll keep reading, Boss. You just relax and enjoy it." Maelstrom said with a reassuring tone.

 **#########000000##########**

 _Curiously, while the Elemental Nations may have 'jumped over' some inventions technologically speaking during its populace's evolution, the Uchiha heir was still having the same feeling a "normal" human would have at knowing that at few feet in front of him there was a Nuclear Bomb ready to go BOOM! At the slightest provocation._

 _ **("Aaah! I remember those..." "What are those, Baa-chan?" "Bombs able to destroy a whole Village, when I was just a kid few Civilians around the Elemental Countries decided they were tired of us Shinobi going to war and tried to erase a couple of Ninja Village with those." "And?" "We stopped them of course! By now the mineral they used to build them is strictly monitored and the plans to build them went all destroyed. Nowadays very few even remember what a '**_ **Nuke'** ** _even was.")_**

"The Dobe used to be a powerhouse when in a Human body...now he is a magical horse that can do Magic with his horn, that means adding even MORE power to what he already had...and he is now panicking enough to lose control...in the middle of Konoha. This is not good. _" the young man thought in dismay._

 **(" _...What? Of course even I would panic in that situation! If he_ blew-up _while inside my home you all would have thought I tried destroying Konoha again!" "...In hindsight, yes, yes the survivors would have thought it was your fault if two thirds of Konoha evaporated." "HEY!" "I don't mean to imply you would just lose control like that, Naruto." "You just did, Kakashi-sensei!"_ )**

" _What kind of problem?" he asked trying to sound calm and not panicking himself._

" _A big one! An HUGE FUCKING PROBLEM I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO RESOLVE!" Naruto, or Maelstrom or whatever Sasuke thought, answered shrieking._

" _C-can I ask to the others to join us?" Sasuke asked back._

" _Why?"_

"I don't want to die alone if you blow-up _...I think more heads will find a solution more easily," the Uchiha said with his most convincing tone while not voicing his concerns about a solitary demise should the other completely lose control._

 _( **"Hey! don't drag us down with you!" "Argh!" "Don't listen to Kiba, Naruto-kun! I believe in you!" "...Thank you, Hina-chan...")**_

" _Oh! Okay...try to see if the girls too can join, a female point of view would be good...very good...absolutely good." the stallion answered as the floor gave-in under his body out of sheer magical pressure forming a crater._

" _Do not demolish my house, I'll be back soon." Sasuke answered; as soon as he had calmly closed the door behind himself he sprinted forward, running faster than he ever had in his whole life, even faster than when he had fought Kaguya and Naruto himself._

 _( **"** **Nervous, aren't we?** **" "** **In that situation, it is clear time is of essence, hence he hurried-up.** **" "** **He was just pissing himself, Shining-san." "KIBA!" "Sorry, Sakura! Sorry! EEEEEP!"** **)**_

 _His old Teammate was a step-close at vaporizing the Village because unable to think straight, so he felt justified to simply grab his 'Targets' without stopping his run or explain; making Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and even Rock Lee disappear in what seemed, from an outsider's point of view, a barely-seen blur before returning home with a long chain of human rag-dolls flaying behind him._

" _You. me. Dobe. Help. Now!" Sasuke said launching those people inside the room before slamming closed the door and sealing it into full-privacy mode._

" _Why the room is spinning?" Kiba asked with spinning eyes from his face-down position on the floor._

" _ **Hiraishin**?" an equally confused Sakura asked dumbfounded._

" _No, **fear that the idiot will blow-up my house no jutsu**. Now stop asking and start helping!" Sasuke answered._

 _( **"** **Pretty accurate name, Teme.** **" "** **Thank you, Dobe...I guess..."** **)**_

" _Let's calm down. What's happening, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a groan._

" _I...didn't expect all of you to be here, even just Sakura and Ino would have been enough." the stallion answered._

" _I was in a hurry and forgot to ask what the problem was so I took everything I could put my hands on to cover every possible angle," Sasuke answered huffing._

 **#########000000##########**

"What about Sai then?" Kiba asked curious.

"Sai has problems with relating with people by himself, adding HIS deficiencies to the situation would have been a sure-fire way to end in a disaster." Sasuke answered.

"Deficiencies or not, as you called them, it was still rude to ignore him." Shino commented.

"You should be grateful I even included you, Aburame are not exactly famous for being masters of emotions."

"Ngh." the bug user groaned looking down.

"HEY! That's my Teammate you are talking about!" Kiba growled angrily.

"Kiba..."

"ONLY _**I**_ can joke about his being emotionally bland!"

"...Nevermind." Shino muttered looking depressed.

"Can we please go on?" Celestia begged sighing.

"We better." Tsunade answered glaring the human side into silence as Maelstrom started reading once again.

 **#########000000##########**

" _Spit it out, why are you here?" Ino asked frowning._

" _I...I need help in a matter of, well, Heart." Maelstrom whispered while looking down._

" _Heart? You are in love with someone?" Sakura asked as she and Ino eagerly sat at both sides of the Alicorn with an interested expression on their faces._

 _( **"** **Cough cough!**_ **Gossip mongers!** _ **Cough cough!** **" "**_ **HEY!** _ **" "Cough Cough!**_ **They are right, Sakura. Just admit it!** _ **Cough Cough!" "** **You too,** **Tsunade-shisho!?"** **)**_

" _Still talking about Hinata?" Chouji asked confused._

" _..." the muttered answer was too low even for Kiba to hear._

" _Can you speak louder? I think Akamaru too failed at hearing you," Kiba said annoyed._

" _Rainbow Dash..." Maelstrom replied._

 **#########000000##########**

"YES! To your face! IT IS ME THE WINNER!" Dash said smugly.

"I remember you that while first, WE OTHERS too will join, later." Twilight answered looking at the primary feathers of her wings with a nonchalant expression.

"What are you saying?" the Cyan Pegasus hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Nothin', Sugar. We aren't implyin' a thing, it was just-a talk between friends." AJ answered taking away some imaginary dirt from her stetson.

"The story though is one thing, reality and real life another...Just saying that a pairing THERE means nothing HERE." Luna, her mane somehow gaining a fraction of extra light making it look particularly enchanting, added casually.

"Right, sister?" she then asked purposely bumping flanks with Celestia strong enough to have the two buttcheeks slap loudly together making the Alicorn stallion gulp a tiny bit louder than normal.

"L-L-Luna..." the Sun princess answered with a red face, but never actually contradicting her.

"I-I-I think I will keep reading, Boss." Maelstrom tried saying making Naruto face-palm and grumble annoyed.

 **#########000000##########**

" _Rainbow Dash..." Maelstrom replied._

" _Isn't she that girl you said help managing the weather in the small town where she lives?" Ino asked in surprise._

" _Yes." he answered nodding._

" _You are in love with a horse?!" Kiba yelled in shock._

 _( **"** **He IS a horse in the story, Kiba.** **" "** **I know that, Shino. Tch!"** **)**_

" _Kiba, he IS a horse himself." Shino answered calmly._

 _( **"** **The author knows you well!** **" "** **Oh, do shut-up, you mismatched lizard!" "DISSY! THEY ARE INSULTING MEEEE!" "Then** **stop** **annoying them, Anarchy."** **)**_

" _Oh! Yeah, I keep forgetting that the **Henge** is the human body and the horse is the real one, it's kind of hard to get used to it." the Inuzuka boy said nodding._

" _How did that happen?" Tenten asked curious._

" _I am taking flying lessons from her, since it's kind of different using wings than just flying with chakra...Luna-kaasan is fine and all and I just LOVE to spend time with her when she teaches me or when she tells me stories of my past or about hers and my father's time together, but she tends to be overly-cautious when we go through flying exercises so it's kind of boring." Naruto answered._

" _And knowing you if it isn't at least a tiny bit dangerous you get bored easily," Sasuke said sighing._

 _( **"** **Yep! Danger makes training more fun!** **" "** **Dobe,** **y** **ou are supposed to deny that..." "I can't deny the truth." "I love you..." "Control yourself, Dash, please." "** **We are not boring." "Nopony said you are, Luna. Have no fear."** **)**_

" _It's just because even in a different body his spirit is that of pure Youth!" Lee said smirking._

" _In a sense, but with Dash it was better. She is funny, cool and pretty much an adrenaline-junkie! She doesn't beat around the bush when dealing with someone or something and always push herself to the limit to get better, and those eyes and her wings and...and her fur that is the colour of the sky and.." the stallion answered._

 **#########000000##########**

"You had me at ' _Cool'_ , hot stuff. There is no need to butter me up more, I am not going anywhere." Dash said nuzzling Maelstrom neck while covering it in small bites.

"H-Help?" the Alicorn stallion, looking kind of disturbed by the bites and hug she was giving him, asked faintly.

"Dash, let him go." Twilight said slowly.

"...Umpf! Not even the freedom of joking a little, you others are a stick in the mud." the cyan Pegasus huffed annoyed as she immediately dropped the act to sit with her front hooves crossed and a frown on her face.

"And what if my Clone snapped and pounced on you?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

"EEEEP!"

"That was low and evil, Naruto...Good job!" Kakashi answered sternly to then drop the facade and grin at Dash newly-developed blush.

"It's a gift." the blond man answered smugly.

 **#########000000##########**

" _Okay, you got it bad! But what is the problem?" Sakura asked smirking._

" _I don't know what to do! I happened to blurt-out a compliment or two and she seemed to like them, apparently for the others she is a pony-version of a tom-boy, but then...then...What if she doesn't like me enough to be my girlfriend? or if she says yes, then how should I act? I never was in a relationship! Will I fuck-up everything? I bet I will...take me out of a fighting situation and I am hopeless." he answered with a depressed tone of voice._

 _( **"** **That is not true."** **"Thank you, Hina-chan." "** **Please control yourself, I don't want diabetes." "You are just jealous, Kakashi-sensei."** **)**_

" _Calm down, the most important thing here is being rational...and please Ino, stop petting him!" Shikamaru said before glaring at the blond Yamanaka girl._

" _Uh? AH! Sorry! But he is just so fluffy and adorable!" she answered in embarrassment._

" _He kind of is, I heard that Kurenai-san actually squealed when she saw his Pegasus form for the first time," Sakura added._

" _It's Alicorn," Naruto said._

" _Isn't that the same thing? You are a winged horse,"_

" _Apparently not, there is a difference."_

 _( **"** **Of course there is! For example-** **" "** **Twi-chan, please." "Okay,** **Naruto.** **"** **)**_

" _Can we return to the matter at hand, please?" Sasuke asked just as the door was kicked down by a furious Tsunade._

" _You have five seconds to tell me why you kidnapped those shinobi before I...Naruto?" Tsunade roared as she and Kakashi barged inside but stopping once they saw the stallion in the middle of the room._

" _He was asking us for help since he has fell in love with one of his friends, Shishou." Sakura answered._

" _Fell in love? Okay I'll handle this." the Sannin woman said while Kakashi simply gestured to someone outside to leave, probably ANBU that had followed them._

 _Said that the masked Hokage leaned on the door while the woman moved to sit on the floor near Maelstrom before grabbing him and setting him on her lap, daring with a glare any of the present to comment her petting and hugging him._

" _Baa-chan! The fuck are you doing?!" Maelstrom said._

" _Silence! It will calm the two of us. Now...who is this bitch that seduced you exactly?" Tsunade asked._

 **#########000000##########**

"I have never!/Such language!" the two Alicorn sisters gasped scandalized.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Dash roared furious.

"Apparently I called you Bitch. Why? Is there a problem?" Tsunade asked cracking her knuckles.

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled moving in front of her.

"DASH!" Maelstrom copied him doing the same with Dash.

"...Sorry, Dash-san." Tsunade said bitterly.

"Apology accepted, it is only a story after all." the Pegasus answered just as stiffly.

"Okay, he does have very piercing eyes, that much I will admit." Rarity said surprised as the two versions of Naruto managed to defuse the situation.

"..." Spike looked very worried at hearing that as he eyed the two versions of the blond move back to their places.

"Uzumaki's genes, damn good at stares and talking everypony into doing what they want..." Luna answered purring and biting her lips.

"Please Harmony give me strength." Celestia muttered massaging her temples.

 **#########000000##########**

" _Dash is not a bitch! For God's sake, Baa-chan! I didn't tell Luna-kaasan for this reason alone! She too would have blown a gasket about it, what's wrong with me liking someone?" Naruto said in dismay._

" _She is just worried to see a hussy corrupt you, just like me! Now start from the beginning and tell me how this happened and what had you go in full panic." the Sannin asked._

 _( **"** **True.** **" "** **LUNA! What are you saying!?"** **)**_

Sigh _! "Okay, it all happened during our last flying session this morning; we usually go through some warming fly at dawn before moving towards more complex exercises later, the problem is what happened after that..."_

 _ **Ponyville – skies – not so long ago -**_

 _Two streams of light could be seen soar above Ponyville at ludicrous speed with the golden-yellow one closely following the rainbow-coloured one with barely a split second difference, copying each maneuver the rainbow went through no matter if simple as a loop-de-loop or more complicated like a corkscrew spiral upward or downward._

 _Both streams then separated and started flying side-by-side spinning and turning before falling all the way to street level dodging every pony they came across an instant before impact and startling the poor 'victims' of their daring flight._

 _The mad race came to a stop when a rather huge cloud appeared in front of them, making the two lights rapidly spin around it until it took a shape more similar to that of a pillow where a blond Alicorn and a rainbow-haired Pegasus then collapsed onto on their backs, laughing while just happy to stay there to rest._

" _Oh Boy! That was fast! And funny too!" Maelstrom said between fits of laughter._

" _Hahahaha! Yeah, gotta say that it's rare for me to find another flying enthusiast, I mean many would see me as a blindly boasting foal or..." Dash answered with a small smile._

" _Or an ass that just can't help but boast loudly as she talks about her dream? I know the feeling, I used to yell to the world how I would have become Hokage and protect everyone, but let's say that my Academic results at the time were not encouraging...but I never quit nor admitted defeat, and I don't think you should either." Maelstrom answered encouragingly._

 _( **"** **And that brought some damn good results, Naruto.** **You and Minato-sensei were very similar in that.** **" "** **I can confirm that, y** **our father would be proud seeing how strong you got, yes." "I...I don't...Thank you,** **Kakashi-sen** **s** **ei** **!** **Tsunade-baachan!** **"** **)**_

" _And then tell me, Mister Prince...why don't you find me a pain to talk to like many others usually do? Even Rarity and Twilight sometimes admit to find my talking about the Wonderbolts annoying," she asked back while inching a little closer to him._

" _As I said, I was (and pretty much I still am) just as loud and boasting as you are now, so I actually admire how hard you work to get always better. Sure you still have that slightly inflated ego problem, but who am I to judge?" the stallion answered smirking._

" _Ego Problem? Oh, do shut-up mister '_ Super Ninja _'! You are the very last one that should talk about ego!" Dash said giving him a playful bump on the shoulder with her hoof._

" _Hoy! You can get away with that at least contrary to us others! you have good looks on your side too, so their arguments would be invalid in front of pure Awesomeness!" Maelstrom answered._

" _Come on...enough compliments. It's not like I am all girly-girly like Rarity or a shy-cutie like Fluttershy..." she muttered with a humorless voice as she looked away._

 **#########000000##########**

"You have other strong points, Dash-chan. You are cute on your own way!" Naruto said smirking.

"True, Boss is right." Maelstrom confirmed wholeheartedly.

"Gee, stop with the mushy stuff. I don't need that," Dash answered lamely with her wings fluttering open and closed without control.

"Naruto, No! Behave!" Tsunade said alarmed by his (and Maelstrom's) growing grins as both moved at each side of Dash to give a kiss each to both her cheeks at the same time.

" _Meeeeeew_!...AAAAAAARGH!" mewing cutely at the surprise the Pegasus turned beet red before exploding in violence, trying to kick away the two, only for both males to dodge her flailing to return to sit at their own position.

"Tsundereeeeee!" both chorused with a sing-song voice.

"I AM NOT!"

"You are, just quit it." Shikamaru answered yawning.

"A pretty bad case too." Chouji confirmed nodding.

"Twilight! Girls! Help me..." Dash tried saying before noticing how stiffly they were sitting and how their smile didn't look completely sincere.

"It's okay, Dashie." Pinkie said simply with her mane looking a bit too smooth.

"Just drop the issue, it's okay." even Fluttershy's voice seemed a bit cold.

"Girls?" the Pegasus asked aloud at the strange _coldness_ she could feel rolling of the others.

"Competition?" Shino asked.

"So it seems." Kiba answered unsure.

 **#########000000##########**

" _I really think that you are a pretty girl, the ones treating you like a 'feminine' stallion are just plain idiots." He answered seriously._

" _Pfeh!..." Dash huffed in disinterest._

" _...People didn't use to treat me like a person back in Konoha, you know? It was always like they expected me to sprout fangs and attack them, this in the worst case; otherwise they just liked to think that failure was the only outcome of everything I wanted to do. Even when I became a Genin, the lowest-level of Ninja barely out of our Academy, in their eyes I could always see a total lack of trust or acknowledgment...you are a wonderful Pegasus that flies like no other, an incredible friend and a mare that everyone with even just a spark of common-sense would kill to talk to, let alone date..." he said as this time he was the one to move closer to her._

 _( **"...** **Sorry about that.** **" "** **Yeah, sorry." "No need to apology, guys! I am over it."** **)**_

" _...Really?" Dash muttered while turning to once again look at him._

" _Really." he answered._

" _And what about you? You really find me that cute?" she asked._

 _The following silence lasted only the smallest of instants, and yet it it seemed to prolong to years as she looked in his cerulean eyes and he back at her, unblinking as both committed to memory every detail of the other's face before he lunged forward covering her lips with his._

 _Warm, smooth flesh covered her mouth for a second before those foreign lips got pulled away, eyes once again open and looking at each other._

" _Wha-wha..." a very embarrassed Dash spluttered as Maelstrom slowly moved closer for another kiss._

 _( **"** **EEEEW! MUSHY!** **" "** **Kiba!" "..." "You okay, Naruto? Hinata?" "...Oh, God! It's a transcription of our first kiss!" "Naruto-kuuun…" "WHAT?!"** **)**_

" _Please?" he whispered almost too low to be heard._

 _She didn't know why she caved-in, but she moved forward herself in a new kiss, when she felt his mouth open though she grew slightly surprise until something else, his tongue (!) as a small part of her brain not focused on kissing said, tentatively and tenderly caressed her own lips; and so, curious about what he wanted to do, she slowly left the admittedly tasty intruder slowly part her lips and meet her own tongue..._

 _Heat, heat exploded in her mind blowing away every thought as the stallion she was kissing moved through a shy exploring of her mouth, and she did the same, tasting every inch of him as his hooves circled her neck in a fierce hug deepening the experience._

 _The same heat then moved to spread all over her body as instinct took over making her more daring, more hungry as she forcefully pushed back his tongue to gain even more from the kiss, and as soon as he responded with his own force she found herself drowning, forgetting everything and everyone, and he doing the same, until only them existed at all; ignoring even the need to breath just to not interrupt the moment of bliss._

 **#########000000##########**

"Word for word...The exact scene written down." Naruto, covering his face in his hands, groaned in disbelief.

" _Nyuuuh_." Hinata in the meantime was occupied by burying her face in Naruto's chest to hide her blushing.

"That must count for a breach of your privacy." Kakashi said curious.

"Then dear Jiraiya would have been arrested YEARS AGO since he never worried about spying on bathhouses." Tsunade answered unsure.

"Damn good first kiss, Naruto-kun!" Sakura joked smirking and making the two teens blush harder.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Dobe." Sasuke added simply.

"STOOOOOOP!" Naruto begged whining.

 _Bump! Bump! Bump!_

Using ALL the willpower he possessed, Maelstrom valiantly tried to ignore Pinkie as she kept bumping into him as she kept scooting closer to him while showing a knowing smile.

"Need some practice? Pony lips are different after all!" she said cheerful.

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy said shocked.

"Wanna join?"

" _MYUUUUUH_!" the shy Pegasus mewled hiding behind her wings and sounding just like Hinata.

"Jealous?" Anarchy asked smirking.

"Do please shut up, Anarchy." Discord growled in answer.

"We have a thousand years experience! (the other thousand we were...Indisposed), so we CLEARLY kiss better than you." Luna added huffing.

"I have two thousands years experience in that, Luna, but I don't go around boasting about it like that." Celestia answered sighing.

"You really had to rub our face in it, don't you?"

"Technically, as Princess of Love, I do know WAY MORE than you in that, even if I am not interested. Right, Honey?" Cadence jumped in.

"Oh, yeah!" Shining confirmed with a dumb smile at the memories.

"We won't survive this reading..." Shino muttered sighing.

"No, we won't." Rarity answered deflating a little.

 **#########000000##########**

 _When they eventually managed to stop both Alicorn and Pegasus stood lying down hugging each-other with her forehead pressed on his while both panted from the lack of oxygen._

" _I...I know it's-pant-late to ask...b-but would you be...my marefriend?" Maelstrom muttered._

" _I-I think that I can do that...b-but what was that?" A flustered Dash answered meekly._

" _Well, i-it started like a normal kiss...then it went down into a bit of French Kissing...t-t-then I don't know, I kind of went into auto-pilot at a certain point...you didn't like that?" he asked back._

 _In answer the rainbow-maned Pegasus just pounced on him to repeat the kiss until once again the need to breath pretended attention._

" _I don't know what this French-whatever is...but Celestia if you know how to kiss..." Dash said while giving little kisses to the stallion._

 _( **"** **He does.** **" "** **Thank you, Hina-chan.** **" "** **Sasuke-kun is no slouch either." "Please do not give them details, Sakura."** **)**_

" _It was my first time actually," he admitted blushing._

" _Lucky me then, I got a coltfriend that is a natural in this sort of things!" she answered smirking, making the other laugh happily and hug her tightly._

 _Their cuddling though went interrupted by a new voice calling for Dash to show-up._

" _DASH! There is a certain Gilda looking for you! Do something before one of the guys punch that griffin into next week! She managed to anger even Placid Cloud!" the male Pegasus yelled with an annoyed voice._

 _( **"** **...** **I remember that moment...** **" "** **You know I forgave you ages ago, right, Gil?" "I know, Dash. But it doesn't make relive it any more pleasant...** **" "** **I can jump that part if you want, Gilda-san." "It's okay, pretty wings, I am a tough girl."** **)**_

 _Sigh! "Gotta go, meet you at Sugarcube Corner?" Dash said sighing._

" _I'll be there, Dashy-chan!" Maelstrom answered smirking._

" _Got to remember that the '-chan' suffix you use is a sort of compliment..." the mare muttered before joining her friend to talk with this Gilda._

 _As soon as the girl disappeared from view though the placid smile Maelstrom was sporting dropped to leave room to the horrified expression that the stallion was barely holding back to not scare Dash._

" _I have a girlfriend...FUUUUUCK!" he said before disappearing in a burst of speed that blew away half the clouds covering Ponyville, he needed help in understanding what to do and he planned to reach Konoha and ask someone; too bad his panic-induced hysteria had him crash in Sasuke's place instead of Tsunade's._

 **#########000000##########**

"Yep! That was my reaction as well," Naruto admitted sheepish.

"You were that nervous?" Hinata asked curious.

"Hey! It was a totally uncharted territory for me that one!" he said smirking.

"Me too." she answered cuddling closer to him.

"Aaaaw!" Cadence gushed happily while looking at the shinobi's pony version expectantly.

"What?" Maelstrom asked confused.

"I can expect very great (Romantic) things from you, so you better not disappoint me." the Princess of Love explained with a wink.

"Eeeeeh..." he exhaled unsure while looking at Luna's predatory smirk and the expectant smile on Dash and AJ's faces.

"I kind of feel trapped." the male Alicorn admitted.

"Sucks to be you." Chouji summarized shrugging.

 **"** Sorry, not an expert in Pony Romance." Tsunade said sighing.

"I already have one Naruto to keep track of, I can't help you too." Kakashi added as soon as the stallion looked at him.

"One Dobe is enough, you are on your own." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Boss?" Maelstrom's plea fell on deaf ears as the original blond kept muttering something into Hinata's ear making her giggle.

When the other members of the Shinobi group pointedly refused to meet his eyes (Even Shino pretended to be asleep like Shikamaru) the stallion deflated in defeat.

"Traitorous bastards...All of you..." Maelstrom muttered crying as he restarted reading.

 **#########000000##########**

 _ **Present time – Uchiha Clan Compound – Konoha -**_

" _You French-kissed a horse..." Kiba muttered._

 _ **("With my super tongue skills? She surely loved it!" "Super tongue...** **Please s** **top** **shoveling bullshit, it is no longer funny now that you are no longer a kid.** **" "Shika, I once saw Naruto do forty push-ups with his tongue for a bet,** **he HAS a super tongue.** **" "Yep! Sweetest Ramen that was, thank you for paying for it, Chouji!" "Oh my..." "Is that a '**_ **Wing Boner',** _ **Celly**_ **?" "** _ **S-S-S-SHUT UP, DISCORD!")**_

" _Hoy! Once I wrapped my head around this horse thing, I started noticing the differences between the mares there, and is not bestiality since I am 'by default' a horse myself," Naruto answered._

" _The fact that she doesn't know what that kiss was it's surprising," Tsunade said._

" _Their world is...well, Equestria is pretty much "Kid-friendly" if I have to say, they don't curse, like to sing and such; even when they fight the worst they do to each other is knocking-down or transform the other into something harmless, the worst kind of wounds are black eyes, bruises and the like with rarely some broken bones...they risk more during incidents than in proper fights. They are 'Pure' in a sense," Naruto answered._

" _Makes me wonder what would happen should you eat her out," Kiba muttered._

" _Shino?" Kakashi asked._

" _OUCH!" the Inuzuka boy yelped as Shino slapped the back of his neck._

" _Thank you, Shino." Kakashi said smiling._

" _No problems, Hokage-sama."_

 **#########000000##########**

"OUCH! HEY! WHY YOU DID IT TO ME TOO, SHINO!? WHAT THE FUCK!" Kiba yelped when the bug user slapped the back of his neck like he did in the story.

"I know you were thinking the exact same thing, Kiba." Shino answered nonplussed.

"Well...Yeah...But it was in the privacy of my head! You can't punish me just for thinking stuff!" the Inuzuka heir answered whining.

"I am giving him permission if you think perverted stuff." Sakura said huffing.

"And who are you to do that?!"

"A girl that can punch a fucking mountain and turn it to pebbles." she answered.

"...Point taken."

"So I am already Hokage in this story..." Kakashi said thoughtful.

"You will officially take office next month, Kakashi. Is not that far away." Tsunade confirmed.

"Yep!"

"You okay?" Sasuke asked looking at the red faced mares on the other side of the group and at the growling Shining.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Rarity confirmed unsure.

 _Sigh!_ "It is just that it's extremely rare to find a stallion open to lick a mare... _There_. VERY RARE." Discord explained rolling his eyes.

"Oh! For us it's pretty common foreplay, instead." Kiba answered shrugging.

"Can we please switch Kiba for Ino? Please, she would make way less damages." Shikamaru asked with a groan as the blushing/growling grew more intense making Maelstrom eye the group of ponies next to him in clear apprehension.

"Just keep reading, Maelstrom." Tsunade said face-palming and shaking her head.

 **#########000000##########**

" _Listen, the thing is easy, BE YOURSELF. She accepted your proposal because it was something not planned, you were acting like yourself just like you were doing before that happened; it means that she likes YOU, just the way you are, it's a good start," Ino said with a little smile._

" _Luckily Hinata is not here...she would go ballistic over this," Sasuke said sighing._

 _(_ **"It's just a story, I am not mad anymore." "Well said, Hinata!" "...Especially since now there is a Pony version of him so they won't touch my own Naruto-kun..." "And there you lost my appreciation!")**

" _Okay, okay! Just for this time we are going to give you a little advice on heart matters, see to remember everything but also know that we are giving you just simple suggestions, as Ino said she likes you, meaning the person or pony you usually are." Sakura said reassuringly._

" _Okay, I think I can do this," the stallion said nodding._

 _ **("And we can confirm there is actually a lot to like." "Thank you, Luna-san." "We would appreciate more should you use the '-chan' suffix if you don't mind." "Luna..." "You are saying are name more and more, Princess." "I know, Twilight, just like my migraines are becoming more acute the longer we read." "...We feel unappreciated.")**_

 _ **An hour later – Ponyville -**_

 _Maelstrom was once again back in Equestria with a more calm attitude towards the whole girlfriend business when a strange sense of uneasiness took him over as soon as he stepped inside Ponyville territory, hurrying into a small trot he started looking for Dash as for some reason he had the impression that something had happened._

 _When he reached Twilight's place he could hear a muffled-out sobbing coming from inside, thing that had him pretty much open the door with enough force to almost tear it off of its hinges._

" _What's happening? DASH!" he yelled before running at the crying mare's side in an instant._

" _Ma-Maelstrom? I-I-I...Waaaaah!" Dash said before erupting in a new fit of desperate wailing as she threw her arms around his neck._

 **#########000000##########**

"I am sorry, Dash...I didn't know you..." Gilda said looking shocked.

"That I was feeling bad? Yeah, it sucked to hear you say those things." the cyan mare answered looking straight ahead.

"I was feeling bad too...Still friends?" the griff asked offering a closed claw.

"Of course we are, dumb feather, now and forever." Dash answered bumping that claw with her hoof.

"Booyah!" both cheered at the same time.

"Goood! Now kiss!"

"PINKIE!" Rarity said scandalized as the two friends jumped away so to not sit too close to each other.

"I was just trying to remove competition..." the Party Maniac answered pouting.

"By turning one into a Lesbian?" Kiba asked curious.

"Is not like he could not still join the threesome." Kakashi added nonplussed.

"EEEP!"

"KAKASHI!"

 **"** ** **Just keep reading.**** **"** Kurama asked sighing while the Jounin went assaulted by Tsunade and Sakura for saying that.

"Yeah, yeah. I am reading, I am reading."

 **#########000000##########**

" _What happened?" he asked again while hugging her back._

" _An old friend of her, Gilda. The two had a discussion and pretty much had their friendship...Sigh! Crumble to dust," Twilight answered with a sad tone._

" _And where is this mare?" Maelstrom asked._

" _A griffin, she is a griffin and probably already returning home." Dash muttered between hiccups._

" _She had not been exactly nice with us, and Dash defended us instead of siding with her." Rarity said._

" _So she acted like a bit..." the stallion tried saying._

" _Yes, but please contain yourself. This is no time to lose control, we need to console her." Twilight answered._

" _Console her, yes..." Maelstrom muttered mechanically while nodding._

 _ **(** "_ **Uh-ho..." "What?")**

" _ **Kit, I know you...and I am of the same advice, there is an ass that needs a good kicking, she needs that Gilda if she is this devastated at losing her, and I can feel your anger at seeing her cry, so I'll make you an offer I haven't done you ever since you were a Gennin...** " Kurama said with narrowed eyes and a growling voice._

" _...I don't like to see her crying, to see her suffer...I am listening," Maelstrom answered after a short pause._

 _ **("Remember that time that guy tried kidnapping Hinata?" "You mean that Missing-nin of Kumo, Sasuke?" "Grrrrrr!" "Yeah, exactly the same situation." "Oh...")**_

" _Don't...don't tell them we are together...I'll explain later," Dash muttered in his ear._

" _Want me to talk with Gilda? I can help her see reason and see that you two can still be friends," the stallion offered._

" _It's useless, she hates the fact that I have friends here and is too stubborn to listen to others," Dash answered._

" _Don't you trust me?" Maelstrom asked with a hurt expression._

" _You would really do that?" Pinkie asked._

" _I consider you all friends, and I hate to see my friends suffer like this," he answered._

" _Thank you, it won't work...but I do appreciate the gesture." Dash said grateful._

" _There is no problem," Maelstrom answered with a kind smile before going out of the library._

 _As soon as he was outside the smile dropped and a snarl took its place, scaring the ones passing by as the stallion's muscles seemed to harden and grow in size while a strange bubbling aura of energy covered his body, making the whiskers-like markings on his face get thicker, his eyes turn red with slit pupils and his mouth gain enough fangs to shame a pack of timberwolves._

" _Gilda...I swear that I will either talk you into seeing reason or eat you for dinner..." Maelstrom growled before opening his wings wide, those too now somehow even bigger than before._

" _ **Uh-ho...I think I overdid...** " Kurama thought in alarm as the Alicorn took-off with enough speed to 'leave behind' even his own sonic boom._

 _The Biju just hoped that by the time they found that griffin he would manage to 're-absorb' some of the malicious intent Maelstrom was now oozing-out in waves._

 **#########000000##########**

"Yes, just like that time." Tsunade said sighing as she saw Naruto's hug around Hinata turn tighter and more possessive.

"Sssh! It's okay, I am here. I am not going anywhere." the girl replied smiling as she snuggled closer to him to calm him down.

"What happened?" Celestia asked.

"A Missing-nin of Kumo, a shinobi that betrayed his Village to live as a criminal, tried kidnapping Hinata as a way to show how strong he was." Kakashi explained.

"Hinata managed to fend him off and hurt him VERY badly, but he ran away." Sakura added.

"Grrrrr!"

"Naruto though was not satisfied by the thing, so he tracked the guy down and...Well...I saw stuff getting out less damaged after a dive in a blender." Tsunade finished saying making the pony group wince.

"The Raikage kept apologizing over and over saying it was not Kumo's fault and that they had nothing to do with that...Naruto still spent three days camping outside their gates just waiting for one of them to come out to ' _Talk'_ , they were in full lock-down and I had to coax him back, it was not nice." Sasuke added shivering at the memories.

"We made love that very same night, isn't it?" Hinata whispered giggling.

"Yeah, everybody knew that. You were not being subtle about it and didn't let us others sleep a minute the whole night." Kiba confirmed making the faces of the human side turn red.

"...Never heard such raunchy things come out from an Hyuuga's mouth." Shino muttered shocked.

"...And now I feel like a piece of meat." Melstrom muttered as he felt the stare of the whole pony side landing on him from all sides.

 **#########000000##########**

 _ **With Gilda – not too far away -**_

" _Stupid Dash, stupid Unicorns and stupid Earth Ponies...wasting her time with those losers...Sniff! W-What was wrong in being just the two of us, I wonder? We were the coolest ones...the others were just a hindrance!" the female Griffin muttered while oscillating between anger and sadness._

" _Whatever! I don't need her...I don't need ANYBODY! I am better alone than surrounded by losers!" she then said while biting down a new 'uncool' sob._

 **("Gilda..." "I was coping with the pain, okay?!" "Then why you said those things?" "Because My stupid pride forced me too..." "I know the feeling." "Thank you, Dash.")**

 _It was in that moment that pure RAGE surged from behind her as a bullet of reddish-gold energy flew pass her before taking the shape of an Alicorn that then moved to stand on a cloud to glare at her with blood-coloured eyes._

" _Gilda?" he asked sneering._

" _And you are?" she asked back while sub-consciously preparing her talons for battle._

" _Dash' coltfriend, the one that hates with a passion to see her suffer and cry," Maelstrom answered growling._

" _Eh! You seem different from those weaklings Dash had the stupid idea to be friends with, it means that she is still redeemable," Gilda said smirking._

 _(" **Don't taunt Death, girl, me and the Dobe do not joke when we get like that." "Death even?" "Gilda-san?" "Yeah, Blondie?" "...ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" "BAW-KWACK!" "Naruto..." "So?" "...Okay maybe I was trying to bite more than what I can chew...")**_

" _ **Calm down, that girl wouldn't want to see you like this, nor for her best friend to become your dinner,** " Kurama said from the Seal._

 _Taking-in a huge breath the stallion slowly calmed himself down until the bubbling aura disappeared inside his body to look at the griffin with once-again blue eyes._

" _Does that mean you calmed down?" Gilda asked._

" _Yes, I was about to tear off your wings, I should be careful when using the **Biju Cloak** , it tends to make instincts go high-wire," he answered._

" _Your tone. You are not joking about hurting me...you are a warrior, but not a 'normal one', you are different from those guards I saw, why?" Gilda asked as she too relaxed a little, still showing her willingness to fight though._

" _Got a trying up-bring. Why have you argued with Dash? Just because she made new friends?" Maelstrom asked._

" _She made UNCOOL friends, pathetic ones...like that spineless Fluttershy or the Bookworm...I can't believe that of all the ponies that she could chose to befriend those ones had to take her away," she answered bitterly._

 **#########000000##########**

"...What?" Gilda asked worried by the unanimous glare she was getting.

"Von Hoofer in her career as a developer of spells described over three hundred different battle spells to turn the target inside-out, and I came up with other fifty..." Twilight answered with a gentle smile.

"Ah..."

"Ah can still lasso a ragin' bear like a salami to buckle it into next week, ya know?" AJ added chuckling.

"Party cannons can shoot a looooot of different things! Even griffins! Even through concrete walls!" Pinkie said excited.

"Ehhmmm. I think I got the message." Gilda squeaked sweating profusely.

"Good!"

"Really, girls. Sometimes you worry me." Dash muttered sighing.

 **#########000000##########**

 _To her surprise the last anger she could see in his eyes just evaporated as he sat on that cloud to look at her in sadness._

" _I can see it now, you are lonely, do you? How many friends do you have other than Dash, exactly?"_

" _Lonely? Don't make me laugh! I am swarmed by people wishing to have a little of my attention!" Gilda answered as she too joined him on the same cloud with a theatrical flare of her wings._

" _Hey, there is no need to lie..." he answered with a kind smile._

" _I am not telling lies!" she answered indignant._

" _You are, you are doing the same thing I used to do back there in Konoha, boasting and loudly proclaiming my awesomeness, filling my mouth with empty words and smiles to hide the pain...you are feeling alone, just like I used to." the stallion continued_

 _ **("Hey, Dobe?" "Uh-hu?" "...You know you are no longer alone...Right?" "Of course I know, you silly bastard! Drop that mopey expression! Cheer up!" "Good.")**_

" _Don't talk as if you know me!" Gilda hissed with narrowed eyes._

" _No I don't know you, but I know you care about Dash enough to be happy for her finding new friends, I bet you were secretly elated to see that she had found someone else other than you...and for some reason you are afraid that she may leave you behind because of that as well." Maelstrom answered, still with a sad smile on his face; once understood what her problem was he simply could no longer be angry at her._

" _She will waste her time with those ponies! They are not good enough for her! Not as good as I have always been!" Gilda yelled back._

" _You don't believe in that yourself, you are just scared to be left alone, and guess what, Dash still wants you in her life! She still wants her dear friend Gilda to talk to, to have the griffin girl she had knew since forever to be her friend just like with Twilight and the others," he said, unrelenting as he walked closer to her._

 _ **("That I do!" "Come on, Dash! Enough mushy stuff!" "Gilda-san, you can lie all you want, but if your wings keep flapping like that, we know you are lying." "Darn it!")**_

" _You...You...it doesn't matter...I have already made my choice, whatever friendship I had with Dash is over and that's final." the griffin said shaking her head._

" _Then you are a liar! And you know that you are telling lies because Dash' happiness will ALWAYS matter to you! And deep inside you know this is true." Maelstrom said._

" _Stop..." she muttered with cracking voice._

" _You still care about her. About your friendship, don't you? You will never stop worrying about her well-being nor stop treasuring any memory you two share no matter what happens."_

" _I said stop!"_

" _That is why you acted like that, am I right? You may be happy for her, but deep inside you were also jealous because you feared that she would no longer have enough time to spend with you, you were convinced that Dash had somehow forgot completely about you...and so you lashed-out, insulting every one of her friends in the hope she would choose you over them in order to save your friendship. so to still be important to her!"_

" _Please! Just stop talking! I beg you..."_

" _But Dash didn't bulge, so failed that strategy, since loving Dash was now making you suffer...you preferred arguing with her. You thought that if there wasn't any friendship between you two then the Pain would just fade away, that's what you were hoping for, right? Cutting-off that bridge in the hopes to no longer suffer like that is not working!"_

" _I SAID SHUT UP!" Gilda screamed in anger as her claw moved on its own piercing the stallion's side, making her scream in horror._

" _Noo! I am sorry! I...I..." the griffin said with wide eyes at watching the red stream flowing down the deep wound._

" _You know that it won't work, right? You can't just throw away a life-worth of friendship just like that, you griffin may be prideful creatures, valuing strength above everything else, but you too recognize the value of what you and Dash used and STILL share." Maelstrom said as the bubbling aura briefly returned to cover his wound and closing it in a subtle sizzling until nothing remained, not even the faintest of scars._

" _S-stop..." she said taking few steps back "I-If you don't I'll attack again!"_

" _I don't think so, because you know that I am right. Let's go back, if you want you can stay friends with Dash, she still wants you, she needs you just as much as you need her, her friends too are ready to offer their friendship. Do you understand? they don't want to take your place, but to have you join the group." Maelstrom answered smiling._

" _And what about you?" Gilda asked while relaxing even more._

" _We can be friends too if you want, I don't want Dash to think she has to choose between me, you and the others; I just want her to be happy." he answered nodding._

 **#########000000##########**

 _Sigh!_ "How can you do that, it still escapes me..." Tsunade said sighing in defeat.

"What?" Naruto asked as he moved to sit in front of Gilda.

"Talk people into being your friend, it is not normal, even Shonen heroes don't have your track record!" the busty woman answered in disbelief.

"What do you want?" Gilda asked suspicious.

"Come here, you grumpy feather-duster." the blond answered hugging her.

"Baw-kwack!"

"There, there! We are all friends here." he said rubbing the fringe behind her head.

"C-Come on! Get off me!" Gilda said pitifully as she lightly pawed his chest to _push him away_ with zero conviction.

" _Scratchy scratchy scratchy!"_ Naruto said smirking as he rubbed under her beck and on the top half of her neck.

"Uuuuuuhm!"

"...So?" Naruto asked stopping the scratches to hold his hand up in front of himself.

"W-What?" Gilda asked while looking still dazed.

"Come on..."

"No!"

"Come on! You know you want to!"

"Nnngh!"

"Accept it, you want to have lots of friends,"

"Nu-uh!" the griffin girl answered looking away in childish stubbornness.

"Friends always give each other good scratchies." the blond said smirking.

"Nnngh..." with her body trembling heavily and her face burning deep-red, Gilda's resolve finally crumbled and she shook his hand with a miserable expression plastered to her face.

"Boom, another one fell for his spell." Kiba said shaking his head in sadness.

"That must be a Bloodline." Shino wondered.

"If it is, it's a damn dangerous one." Sasuke conceded.

"...He makes friends faster than us..." Celestia whispered in shock.

"Impossible..." Luna echoed.

"I think he is better at this even than you, Pinkie." Dash whispered making her pink friend gasp in horror.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I AM FRIENDS WITH EVERYPON-"

" _Scratchy scratchy scratchy!"_

"Purrrr! Purrrrr! Purrrr!" Pinkie's tirade died as soon as the blond started scratching under her chin as well making her purr shamelessly.

"While the Boss is having fun, I will continue if you don't mind."

 **#########000000##########**

" _And what about you?" Gilda asked while relaxing even more._

" _We can be friends too if you want, I don't want Dash to think she has to choose between me, you and the others; I just want her to be happy." he answered nodding._

" _...Fight me..." the griffin muttered._

" _What?"_

" _Fight with me, if you win...I-I'll give a try to this, but if I win you will let me go and never bother me again," Gilda said._

" _You need to play the bad-ass woman until the end? So be it...just don't expect me to play nice just because you are Dash' friend."_

" _I won't play nice either! You want to impress me enough to have me listen to what you say? Then show me how good you are in actions too other than words!"_

 _( **"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "S-S-Sasuke-kun!" "...What? She believes to be able to go all-out against him and live? After even**_ I _**Failed to defeat him? Come on, it's hysterical!" "..." "..." "...Screw you, guys, I found it funny.")**_

" _Ooh! You can bet I will do my best, Ready?" Maelstrom asked smirking._

" _Bring it on! I'll show ya- **WHAM!** " Gilda had barely the time to say that, because as soon the fight started the right hoof of the stallion impacted with her face in a very human-style punch._

 _(" **Told you!" "...Is Gilda still alive?" "Yes, Dash-chan, she is. Me and the Boss can control ourselves...Most of the times.")**_

 _ **Half an hour later – Ponyville -**_

" _You sure you will be okay, Dash?" Twilight asked._

" _Sniff! I'll be, Maelstrom must have failed talking to her...I am not surprised, she had always had a head as hard as stones," the Pegasus answered sadly._

" _...Yeah, but the guy here hits hard enough to crack rocks." Gilda muttered as both she and the Stallion landed near the group, she had various bruises and a swelling eye while he was sporting a huge smile and several clawing marks on his side._

" _She insisted to have us resolve it 'in the griffin way' namely fighting until the other drops down and admit defeat." Maelstrom said grinning._

" _It doesn't work like that, I think?" Twilight said uncertain._

" _She said it did instead..." the stallion said shrugging._

 _(" **It does, you purple bookworm, it does work like that." "Did I ever tell you about how I blasted Tirek into a mountain?" "MOVING ON!")**_

" _Dash...I...look I am not good at this sort of things...let's say that I am not happy about how I acted before, okay!?" Gilda said in forced annoyance._

" _It means that she is sorry!" Pinkie Pie said smiling._

" _We know that, Pinkie." Rarity answered sighing._

 _Sigh! "...okay, I am sorry...I just couldn't accept that you could leave me behind, how are we supposed to keep in touch now?" the griffin said sighing._

" _Stay here in Ponyville," Maelstrom offered._

" _WHAT!?" the other mares plus griffin yelled._

" _Celestia always wonders how to show that between ponies and griffins there can be peace, having one openly joining Ponyville and even help with the weather would show that the two races can co-exist pacifically...granted that the griffin guest will stop being an ass." the stallion said._

" _Okay, I think I can accept talking with some ponies...I'll need to lower my standards, but I'll survive." Gilda said, yelping when Maelstrom stomped on her claw with a scowl._

" _What did I say about that?" he asked._

" _To keep the boasting to a minimum, but give me some time though, I am trying!" Gilda answered._

" _Where should she live then?" Applejack asked._

" _Considering that anypony else other than Dash would just go mad at her attitude until it gets fixed, I say that both should share an apartment...or better, the one I bought here when I decided that I needed a place to crash-in when coming here, as long as they leave me sleep on the couch I am fine." Maelstrom answered._

" _I can't accept that offer," Gilda answered barely moving fast enough to grab a key the Alicorn threw her._

" _There! Two bedrooms, a bathroom, big living room, a nice balcony to use to watch the clouds and a spacious kitchen, just pay attention to the parquet." the stallion answered smirking._

" _T-thanks..." Dash said hugging him._

" _No problem, now you and Gilda have a chance to be friends once again and help that stubborn parrot to be a more likable girl." he said winking._

 _( **"Good luck with that!" "HEY!" "What? You want a fight with me, Discord the Lord of Chaos?" "...Maybe I should count to ten before giving my opinion on something, eh?" "Yes, little mass of feathers, maybe you should." "Discord..." "Yes, Fluttershy?"** Tired sigh: **"...Nevermind.")**_

" _Sorry if I want to keep our relationship secret, but for now I don't want to get too much attention on us," Dash said whispering._

" _It's because I am a Prince? I don't care about that!" he whispered back._

" _It's not that, just have patience for now; part of the reason is that I just don't want people giving you troubles because you have a 'non-noble' marefriend." she asked._

" _Okay. I'll keep my mouth shut, but only because you asked. Because know that I don't like this." the stallion answered._

" _Can you show us where is the place? We have...lots to talk about." Dash asked._

" _Follow the clone, he will take you there," Maelstrom answered as a shadow clone signalled them to follow._

 _Once far away the stallion turned towards the Mane Six and sighed._

" _Can I ask you to give her a chance?"_

" _We already decided to, dear. Don't worry." Rarity said smiling._

" _Thank you."_

" _Okey-dokey, we resolved this finally! I'll need to prepare a cake for Gilda's welcome party then!" Pinkie said happily._

" _Eh! Cake sounds good, do you mind if I help?" Maelstrom answered smirking._

" _You know how to cook? Cool!" the pink pony said with a wide smile._

" _Used to live by myself before coming here, I am no Chef, but I don't lack imagination!" he said._

" _We will leave you two chefs alone then, I still got a boutique to take care of." Rarity said laughing as she left for her shop._

" _I...Uhm! I need to go too, sorry, but I still need to check on my animals." Fluttershy muttered blushing before leaving._

" _I'll go too, I still need to see where Spike has gone since somepony suggested him to have some fun without warning me," Twilight said while glaring at Maelstrom._

" _Hoy! That guy needs to have fun too! He is not your slave!" he answered._

" _I know...I am just worried about him," the Unicorn muttered as she walked away._

" _Sorry," Maelstrom said._

" _No, it's okay. Maybe I am making him over-work after all," she answered._

" _COME ON! Our super pie won't prepare itself!" Pinkie said before dragging the stallion behind her by his tail._

" _Okay, okay! I am coming!" he answered laughing._

 _ **Sometime later – Rock Farm -**_

 _Igneous Rock, Pinkie's father, knew something was bad when a stallion of every pony living in Ponyville came visiting their home._

 _He was not exactly and over-protective father by any means, mind you, but just like every other father he was still feeling kind of queasy at the idea of any male figure not family-tied spending too much time alone with his daughter._

 _(" **Oh! I know I will!" "Same here, Dobe! No man shall touch my probable-daughter's virtue until I draw breath." "Same here, my fellow men!" "I think it's the first time I saw you agree with them ever since we came here, Shiny." "It's the bound of fathers, Cadence! A solemn duty that transcends ideologies!" "Just shut-up, you three!" "Sorry, Hokage-sama/Baachan/Miss Tsunade!")**_

" _My dear, he is just helping with a 'secret project' of Pinkie...I don't think there is anything to worry about, they are just friends, that's all." the stallion's wife said for what must have been the tenth time in the last thirty minutes._

" _I am not exactly worried, mind you...I am just...keeping my ears open and my senses sharp as my rocks," Igneous answered even too much casually as he stalked closer to the kitchen door trying to appear as nonchalant as somepony just passing by._

" _Look, I trust you AND I trust my daughter, and I will show you that there is nothing to be worried about, now listen." the mare said huffing as both moved closer to the door to eavesdrop._

" _Wow...that's huge..." they heard Pinkie say in wonder making her father splutter._

 _( **"NARUTO!" "I DID NOTHING, I SWEAR!" "PINKIE!" "ME TOO, DASHIE! I DID NOTHING!")**_

" _You think?" Maelstrom answered uncertain._

" _Hu-uh! I had always seen way smaller ones...or at least I never saw something like this in person, only on pictures." she answered giggling._

" _In pictures?! Where?!" Igneous mouthed with a horrified expression._

" _Sssh!" Quartz hissed to silence him._

" _Do you think it will fit inside?" Maelstrom asked, unknowingly making both parents go green in their face._

" _Maybe cramming it in? You can try pushing hard until it enters all the way," Pinkie answered._

 _(" **Oh, sweet merciful God, DOBE!" "It is not what it looks like, I swear!" "You wouldn't need to cram it inside with us!" "CELESTIA!" "I-I-I mean...Uhmm...Ehh...LUNA! What are you making me say!")**_

" _I am going to be sick," Igneous muttered between gagging sounds while his wife was too shocked to even breath._

" _It would make a mess, Pinkie! Stuff would splatter everywhere and make things too sticky!" the stallion said in disgust from inside._

" _That may be, but it still taste good!"_

" _About that, I just can't believe how much of that you can actually gobble down, doesn't all that stuff make you sick?" he asked._

" _What can I say? I am a glutton!" she answered with a new giggle._

" _Oh Celestia!" Quartz said while sitting on the floor in shock._

 _(" **Oh, Myself indeed!" "No shame! NO SHAME AT ALL! Stay away from my sister!")**_

" _You know what? Whatever! Open wide so we can start and..." Maelstrom was about to say when Igneous broke down the door in his haste to enter._

" _WHAT ARE YOUuuuu...Oh! You are making a pie...Hehehe! Just a pie..." the girl's father yelled before rapidly dropping everything once saw Maelstrom and Pinkie covered from head to tail in flour with various splotches of chocolate here and there and a huge pie near them._

" _Uh-hu! I wanted to see if I could make the most biggest chocolate pie ever and Maelstrom helped me!" Pinkie answered with a wide smile._

" _The problem is that we got so caught-up in preparing it that we never considered how to actually have it fit in the oven...at least in the meantime I got some clones to clean-up, like that you won't have a mess for a kitchen," the Prince answered nodding._

 **#########000000##########**

"Thank God it was just an innuendo scene!" Tsunade gasped out while deflating in relief.

"Although..." Naruto said as he and Maelstrom moved to flank both Pinkie's sides.

"Would all that stuffing be a problem in reality?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, I mean, is your _oven_ spacious enough for that?" the pony version added smirking.

"Myuuuuh!"

"What? Too much cream to handle?" the human version whispered in her ear making it flick back and forth under control.

"The glaceing can be done in layers! Covering the whole Pie over and over!" the pony version added doing the same.

"S-Stooooop!" Pinkie begged with a crimson face.

 **"** Oh well, no cannoli for you!" Naruto said getting up to return to Hinata.

"It's a pity though, we know how to make Pies get all glossy and full." Maelstrom added returning to his position.

"W-W-Wait! You can't leave a mare hot and bothered!" Pinkie said shocked.

"Hot and bothered? We are talking about sweets, what were you thinking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"...About sweets."

"Oh! We can continue later if you want then."

"Okay."

"Pinkie, don't lie." Twilight said once stolen a look at the mare's quivering backside.

"Sssh!" the pink mare replied ashamed.

"Why you did that?" Sakura asked confused.

"I have red a couple pages forward, she deserves that." he answered smirking evilly.

"She deserves that?"

"You'll see."

 **#########000000##########**

" _Ah! Okay! I thought...it doesn't matter, but thank you for cleaning up everything, your Highness! There was no need..." Igneous said with a forced smile while trying to pretend he had never burst inside._

" _Try cutting the thing in half and cook it like that, you can put it back together once done." Quartz added from outside with a relieved expression._

" _OKAY, MUM!" Pinkie said smiling and waving at her parents as they left the room._

" _Nice ponies," Maelstrom muttered, shivering when Pinkie licked his cheek._

" _Uuhm! it needs more sugar...still good though." the pink pony said seriously._

" _Please don't do that," the Stallion said blushing._

" _Yes please, don't." Quartz muttered gagging while Igneous kept hammering his head on a big rock to erase the images he had conjured in his head by himself during his spying._

 _ **(** " **Oooh! I see what you mean!" "Yep! Those whiskers are not there just for show, they are** sensible **.")**_

" _Pinkie?" Maelstrom said._

" _Yes?" she answered, surprised to watch him lick her cheek._

" _Yep! You taste better than chocolate, I was right." the stallion said smirking before walking outside to use the garden hose to clean himself._

" _ **Are you sure this won't back-fire?** " Kurama asked._

" _Like what? I was joking, she licked me and I licked her back." Maelstrom asked._

" _ **Bah! Whatever...your left wing, you still have some orange crust on that.** " the Biju answered._

 _Behind them, unseen, Pinkie Pie had just momentarily turned into '_ Tomato Pie _' as her whole body had took a deep-red colour out of embarrassment, shaking her head strongly she joined the stallion for a throughout cleaning._

 _Done that the young stallion offered himself as helper in the shop the Element of Laughter worked in, as a way to spend some time while waiting for Dash to resolve her issues with Gilda._

" _I was wondering..." he said during a moment of quiet after the last client left._

" _Yes?" Pinkie asked back._

" _Your mane...is it made of cotton candy? I swear it looks exactly like that!" Maelstrom asked while pointing at her mane and then at the small 'cloud' of pink sugar resting in a corner of the counter._

" _No, Silly! Otherwise people would always try to eat it," she answered giggling._

 _(" **And is actually a pain to make it look like that." "But it's worth it, it's cute." "Thank you, Miss Sakura!")**_

" _You sure?" he asked with narrowed eyes._

" _Uh-hu! This is all natural mane, but I do love making look like cotton candy, it's all fluffy and sweet!"_

" _I don't believe you, come on! Let me taste it!" the stallion said smirking while trying to catch her._

" _NEVER! My Cotton-I mean mane is mine alone!" Pinkie said dramatically._

" _I knew it! It IS made of sugar! Come on, just a morsel!" he asked while still chasing the giggling mare._

" _Nu-uuuh! It's all mine!" she answered smiling while dodging him._

 _Both kept chasing each other in the small shop until a very amused Miss Cake came out from the back._

 _ **(** " **Aaaaw! You look so cute together!" "Cadence, please control yourself!" "I can't! This ship has already sailed!" "You and your shipping...You have a problem, Caddy!" "No, I have not! I can stop whenever I want!")**_

" _Sorry if I interrupt your oh-so-important game, but I need a cool, strong stallion to take out of storage some sacks of sugar since my 'beloved' husband this time has managed to find a believable excuse to not do that himself and leave." the mare asked smirking._

" _I am coming, Cake-san! Where should I put them? And how many?" Maelstrom asked._

" _Two sacks would be wonderful if you don't mind, just take those out and put them on the table," she answered._

" _I'll do that," he answered nodding before leaving the two alone._

" _So?" Miss cake asked._

" _So?" Pinkie replied._

" _To when the wedding? I'll make you a nice price on the cake." the elder mare said smirking deviously._

" _Eeep! Is not like that! We are just friends!" Pinkie answered immediately._

 _( **"Just friends, uh?" "Dashie, my counterpart in the story is just being shy! I know I want to try to see if me and Maelstrom could work together!" "And you want my cream stuffing." "Yes. I MEAN NO!" "Mael, please stop." "Sorry, Dash.")**_

" _Me and my husband too have been 'just friends' years ago; you two look so cute together and seem to both enjoy playing and have fun...and he is also a Prince that for some reason Celestia only knows (no pun intended) is not a stuck-up foal, so why not?" Miss Cake asked._

" _I don't need a coltfriend! We are just friend and I am happy like that!" Pinkie answered smiling._

" _You sure?"_

" _Sure!"_

" _Really, really?" the mare pressed with a knowing smile._

" _...Okay I like to play with him, so what?" Pinkie admitted._

" _Only playing?"_

" _...Yes?"_

" _That's not very convincing, and you yourself know that," Miss Cake said laughing at the girl's flustered face._

" _Hoy! Something wrong?" Maesltrom asked once rejoined the two on the front of the store._

" _Just a little friendly teasing about Pinkie's love life, she fears that her Target won't take her seriously," Miss Cake answered._

" _I never said that!" Pinkie replied shocked._

" _But you were thinking it," the other said._

" _That is not true!" Pinkie answered pouting._

" _D'aaaaw! Don't listen to her, she is doing this on purpose just to get a reaction from you," Maelstrom said as he moved one of his wings to cover her in a friendly hug._

" _People used to do the same to me and never listen to what I said...sure maybe my perennial smiling and pranking wasn't helping, but hey! At least I was trying making others happy. Just like you." he then said smiling._

" _Me?"_

" _And who else? Never had so much fun at a party like when taking part to one of yours, you are simply amazing in bringing-out smiles. You are one of the kindest and most caring girls I have ever met...especially with cotton-candy mane sweetening the deal." the stallion answered._

" _Again with the cotton-candy, enough with that, you meanie!" Pinkie answered with her biggest smile._

 **#########000000##########**

"True that! You look like a lot of fun!" the pony version of the blond admitted laughing.

"Thank you," Pinkie muttered while drawing little circles on the floor with a hoof.

"They are cute together." Chouji muttered smiling.

"I am more for Dash." Naruto admitted.

"...Fluttershy, definitely Fluttershy." Tsunade admitted with narrowed eyes and thoughtful expression.

"Naaah! He should go for Luna-san, she would understand him better." Kakashi said.

"That's because she has read a manga…I say AJ would be a better choice." Sasuke countered.

"What?! Of course he should go with Celestia-san!" Sakura said scandalized.

"What are they arguing about?" Spike asked confused as the human side started arguing animatedly between themselves.

"I have no idea." Shining answered unsure.

 **#########000000##########**

" _Enough pleasantries, I need help putting the new orders in the oven, mind helping me, Pinkie? My husband should FINALLY be back any moment so we will be able to release our pour hostage." Miss Cake said, sounding strangely proud to Maelstrom's ears._

" _I was happy to help you, Cake-san. Please ask me again if you ever need help." the stallion said with a little bow of his head._

" _May as well, saying that a Prince baked our biscuits kind of help selling them, HAHAHAHA!" the mare said making the stallion chuckle in answer._

" _If you say so. See you around, Pinkie?" he asked._

" _Okay! Until next time!" the pink mare answered waving at his retreating form._

" _See? He enjoys your parties and YOU specifically...you'll thank me the next time," Miss Cake said proudly once sure Maelstrom was not at hearing distance._

" _I won't answer to that provocation..." Pinkie muttered while moving on the back of the shop, trying to suppress 'certain ideas' about turning one of her friends into something more._

" _ **I have a strange feeling of dread...I just hope that it is not something I am the cause for, the brat can mess around all he wants, but I would prefer remain 'clean', thank you very much**." Kurama thought while in the Seal before curling into a tighter ball to try to ignore the uneasiness tickling at the back of his head. _

**#########000000##########**

 **"** The chapter is over." Maelstrom said sighing as the book floated away to sit between the two groups.

"Nice chapter, a bit more on the ' _Slice of Life'_ side of the spectrum for once."

"Sure it helps relaxing the reader before the next moment of action arrives, to break the tension." Kakashi commented.

"So we saw Dash and Maelstrom-kun start their pairing, and Pinkie-san too starting to develop feelings." Hinata said thoughtful.

"It's about her wanting to keep the relationship a secret, by not telling her friends, Maelstrom appears as somepony ' _Free'_ so to court him." Celestia observed humming.

"So had my counterpart been honest...You other would have stayed the tartarus away?" Dash said in shock.

"DARN IT!"

"Language, honey! Control yourself." Rarity answered zipping her friend's mouth closed to stop further cursing.

"By the title of the following chapters, I guess we will also see the others taking a shine on our new friend." Luna commented perusing the book a little.

"Soo? Next reader?" Naruto asked.

"I will do it, if you others don't mind." Kakashi said making the book float towards him.

"No issues on our side." Celestia conceded.

"GOOOD!...Hey...I feel like have some snacks, somebody up for it?"

"Oh, yeah! Something sweet!" Chouji said immediately.

"I can take care of that! Be back soon!" Pinkie said immediately as she hurried to jump in the portal Anarchy opened for her.

"Wow! She must really like those sweets!" Kiba commented impressed.

"Yep! They are her pride and joy!" Twilight confirmed smiling.

 ** **Back in Ponyville – Broom closet of Sugar Cube Corner – five minutes later -****

"YES! FILL ME! FILL ME WITH YOUR CREAM! FILL MEEEEEEEE!" the pink mare bellowed as she used two cannoli in _a different way_ than expected until she was almost too spent to even walk.

" _Aaahn! Aaaahn! Aaaahn!_ T-T-Those two will eat this couple...Hihihi! E-Extra filling! Just for my two blond friends..." Pinkie wheezed tiredly as she retrieved the two sweets from her... _Oven._

 ** **Back in the non-place -****

"I have a bad feeling." Naruto said unsure.

"Me too, Boss!" Maelstrom admitted looking around in apprehension.

 ** **\- Reading The Omakes -****

"Uuuh! There is an omake! Can I read this too?" Kakashi asked in wonder.

"If you want." Maelstrom answered shrugging.

 **#########000000##########**

 _ **Omake – Love the Rainbow, TASTE the Rainbow -**_

 _ **("Oh, God!" "Here it comes! Bwahahahaha!" "KIBA!")**_

 _It was a new day in Ponyville, the sky was clear, birds were chirping happily and the warm rays of the sun seemed to do their worst to make the various ponies struggle with the idea of just lying down on the grass to do nothing._

" _Mmmmmmh!" and it was also a new day of 'flying lessons' between Maelstrom Knight and Rainbow Dash._

" _Mmmmmmh!" lesson that as usual finished with the two resting on a lonely cloud to catch their breath before moving to a more interesting, from their point of view, round of 'face-sucking', also known as kissing._

 _ **("You are shameless, Dash." "And you jealous, Rarity!" "I certainly am not!")**_

" _Uuuuhm! I don't think I will ever stop enjoying this," Dash muttered as she snuggled closer to the stallion with a content smile._

" _Me neither, but why keeping everything a secret?" he answered._

" _I want to be selfish, and keep my colt-friend all to myself," she answered smirking._

" _You are a bad girl, you know?" the stallion said chuckling._

" _So what? I may be the Element of Loyalty, but this doesn't mean I have to always share the goods,"_

" _If you say so...hey...ehm...I was wondering..." Maelstrom said uncertain._

" _Yes?"_

" _There is...something I wish to try...can we?"_

" _Try something? And what is it?" Dash asked._

" _Apparently something cooler even than that kind of kissing...if I have to listen to the rumours." he said blushing._

" _DO TELL!" she answered eagerly._

" _You sure?"_

" _Do it! If it's another awesome thing like that then I am VERY willing to try!" Dash said with a furious nod._

 **#########000000##########**

"PLEASE, Kakashi-sensei! Tell me it is not what I think it is!" Sakura begged on her knees.

"I am sorry, Sakura. It is." Kakashi answered looking particularly giddy.

"What?" Dash asked.

"Oh, nothing. Apparently Maelstrom is about to shove his tongue deep in your Vag- _SPLUFHWBYIn!_ "

"Kiba, PLEASE control yourself, or I will use my bugs to seal your mouth shut." Shino said annoyed.

"Oh, Sweet Harmony!" Celestia said with wide eyes.

"Uhmmmm!" Luna instead purred and moved closer to the blond Alicorn.

"I-I-I need an adult?"

"We are an adult, young stud."

"H-H-HEEEELP!"

"You are on your own!" Kakashi replied uninterested as he started reading again.

 **#########000000##########**

" _Okay...brace yourself," Maelstrom said before flipping the girl on her back._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked confused._

" _In my old world they would jokingly call this 'Tasting the Rainbow'...should make you feel good." the stallion answered while trailing small kisses down her neck, on her chest and stomach and then continuing always lower; making the Pegasus grow red-faced once understood where he was going._

 _(" **O-O-Oh dear!" "You never do THAT for me, Shiny…" "CADDY?! What in tarnation are you saying!?" "Ah'm feelin' slightly uncomfortable...Are you okay, Dash?" "...Meep!" "Ah take that as a no.")**_

 _"WAIT! Under there there is my...I don't under-" she said in alarm until he started, making her eyes go wider and wider until...until... **UNTIL**..._

 _ **\- Elemental Nations – Konoha - Hokage Tower -**_

 _It was a new day in Konoha, the sky was clear, birds were chirping happily and the warm rays of the sun seemed to do their worst to make the various shinobi struggle with the idea of just lying down on the grass to do nothing. Especially their dear Hokage Kakashi Hatake, naturally-born lazy-ass, until..._

 _"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"_

 _That quiet moment of Peace went drastically interrupted when a far-away sound shocked the whole Village breaking every form of glass present in there. Same thing also happening in every other Village of the Elemental Nations._

 _" What the fuck was that?!" Kakashi yelled with wide eyes while looking out the window in confusion._

 _ **\- Back in Equestria -**_

 _Back in Ponyville Maelstrom was silently looking with horrified eyes the result of his work...while unconsciously still licking his lips._

 _"Oh, God!...I think I killed her..." he muttered with wide eyes._

 _(" **Of course you did, Naruto. She was unprepared and you a veteran, you should always start slow." "Easy for you to say, Shika!**_ **Hunger** _ **is**_ **Hunger** _ **." "True, I can't deny that, I know Temari would kill me if I don't give my best, so I understand where you come from." "Guys, I remember you that some of us are still without a girlfriend, do not rub salt on the wound." "Sorry, Chouji.")**_

 _"Ughblblblblb..." Dash moaned with vacant eyes while drooling, mumbling incoherently and trembling in micro shocks of pleasure._

 _Luckily the former shinobi still had Kurama in the Seal ready to disperse his wisdom coming from his being a Biju created by the Sage of the Six Paths himself Hagoromo._

 _" **...Try poking her with a stick.** " the Biju said uncertain._

 _( **"Gee, Kurama! What a great show of Wisdom!" "S-S-S-SHUT UP, Naruto!")**_

 _ **One hour later – Sugarcube Corner – after a short visit to a doctor paid handsomely to keep everything secret-**_

 _"Hoy Dash! how went with your flying lessons?" Applejack asked curious at seeing the Pegasus stumble inside with a dumb smile literally frozen on her face._

 _"Good! it went good! a lot of nice things went very, very good!" Dash answered with a very excited tone._

 _"You okay? you sound...kind of like in overdrive." Twilight asked curious._

 _" Who? Me? I am fine...a bit overwhelmed...but I am fine! Just tried something new," she answered immediately._

" _Cool-down, girl! You look like a filly in a sugar-rush!" Gilda said smirking._

" _O-okay," Dash said taking a deep breath and literally deflating to take a seat._

" _You are all wobbly now! Hihi! you look like jelly." Pinkie said giggling._

 _"Just a little weak on the legs," the rainbow-maned Pegasus said sighing longingly._

 _"Uhm! This is strange, did Maelstrom do something strange?" Twilight asked with narrowed eyes._

 _"Maelstrom?... **MINE!** I mean, no, we have just tried some new tricks...some new, awesome tricks...of the kind that blows the mind...and makes you wonder what heaven tastes like." Dash answered before walking away in a zombie-like fashion._

 _(" **Oh, my! Thank you! I take pride in my skills!" "Considering how you reduced her into THAT, I can't blame you." "CADENCE!?" "Just being objective, Shiny. You have a lot of way to go to do that! Try asking for suggestions!" "NEVER! My pride as a male won't accept such a blow!" "Worse for you, he gave pointers to Sasuke-kun, now he reached new levels." "Sakura!...Yes...Unfortunately once swallowed my Pride, I have to admit his suggestions do bring results." "...We'll talk later,** **Naruto** **." "Okay, Shika.")**_

" _Wow, that was unexpected," Twilight said surprised._

" _She probably just needs some rest, nothing to worry about." Rarity answered with a calm smile._

" _I'll go ask instead, that sounded like something interesting!" Gilda said smirking before hurrying out._

" _Tch! Griffins, never knowing when minding their own businesses." Rarity said sighing dramatically._

" _Talks the biggest gossiper o' Ponyville..." Applejack muttered._

" _What was that dear?"_

" _Nothing!"_

 _It wouldn't be the last or only time Dash would appear in Ponyville with a similar expression, but even stranger would be see BOTH Maelstrom and Dash walk around the small town with a look of total bliss etched on the faces, when asked neither would give more details than an off-hoof comment about their new-found appreciation for numbers._

 _Especially the sixty-nine for some reason, all for other ponies confusion._

 **#########000000##########**

"Huhuhu! 69!" Kakashi finished reading with a very childish giggle.

"C-Can we try it?"

"DASH!" the pony group said in shock.

"Can't blame her." Anarchy muttered.

"That's because you are still virgin, Anarchy." Discord answered smirking.

"That's because YOU stole my girlfriend!"

"Can't blame her for choosing the more _Suave_ , Draconequus." the other replied smirking.

"Darn it!"

"Girls, girls please calm down. It was certainly a slip of the tongue of poor Dash, do not antagonize her." Celestia said gently so to defuse the air of violence hanging around the group.

"Yes, we don't believe you should fault her for falling victim of her own desires." Luna added while securing both Maelstrom and Naruto on her back after having tied both up in conjured ropes and gagged them.

"..."

"...What?" she asked looking innocent.

"Luna, put them down." the Sun Alicorn asked gently.

"We don't wanna!" the Moon Princess replied whining.

"Luna you can't ponynap whoever you please."

"But our itch has gone thousands of years without being scratched!" she replied with trembling lips.

"I know how you feel, but sequestering them is not the answer."

"...Even if I share them with you?"

"W-W-We are above such things, sister. Please put them down."

"Celly your wings are rigid as planks,"

 **"** T-T-they certainly are not, Discord." Celestia answered while trying to manually bending down her wings.

"GRAB HER!" both Hinata and the Mane 6 yelled as one as they pounced on Luna to free the two prisoners.

"Aaaaugh!" Tsunade groaned tiredly as new Chaos unfolded between the two groups as she was the only one between humans and ponies to not join the chase for Luna to free both blonds.

"This reading is killing me." she muttered dejected.

 **\- Several minutes later - once the chase finally came to an end -**

"Oh! There is another one!" Kakashi said aloud.

"Another one?" Kiba asked while still undoing the knots on the ropes around Naruto.

"Here." Twilight offered cutting away the ropes with her magic.

"Thank you, Twi-chan!" Naruto said grateful.

"Think nothing of it." she answered smiling.

"Yep! And this is about you, Hinata!"

"ME!?" the Hyuuga heiress said in embarrasment.

"Hu-uh! Here it comes!"

 **#########000000##########**

 _ **Omake 2 – Hinata VS The Marem (Mare-Harem) – Takes place after the Naru/Main 6 (Trixie in place of Rarity) pairing is confirmed -**_

"Oooh, God!" Hinata muttered ashamed.

"Be strong, Hina-chan! Maybe there is nothing to be worried about!"

"I hope so, Naruto-kun!"

 ** **#########000000##########****

 _ **Elemental Countries - Konoha -**_

" _Wait, let me see if I got this, you want to Challenge us." Twilight Sparkle said with narrowed eyes, nor she or the other Element Bearers hiding their being ponies just like Maelstrom._

" _Yes," Hinata growled in answer._

" _Why?" Applejack asked dumbfounded._

" _He should have been mine! EVERYONE KNOWS HOW THE MANGA ENDS! Why you six had to change things!?" the Hyuuga woman said enraged._

" _Not everyone was happy about it, so I guess at least those are okay about us staying with him," Dash answered with a smug grin while nuzzling the embarrassed stallion._

 _( **"Screw the NaruHina Haters, I fought for the rights to have the love of my Naruto-kun, and I deserve it!" "And you won, Hina-chan! You won it all." "Thank you! Hihihihi!")**_

" _SCREW THE NARUHINA HATERS! I challenge you six! For the right to stay with him!" Hinata said crossing her arms._

" _He is an Alicorn and you a human, I don't think it will work between you two." Rarity said with a raised eyebrow._

 _ **("It still can work, it would be a TINY BIT strange, but it could work." "Guh!" "You did that on purpose to bring back the whole '**_ **Bestiality/furry'** ** _thing, don't you?" "Sorry Hokage-sama, it was just my mean side acting up." "I knew it.")_**

" _You can't change me into a pony? You did it with him." the human woman asked bitterly._

" _Princess Celestia could do that because he was a pony at the beginning, we just returned him to his true body; we can't do that with you, who do you think we are? A Conversion Bureau?" Twilight asked annoyed._

" _I DON'T CARE! I still want to challenge you, even just to know who's best between us!" Hinata answered._

" _Ya know what? The hay if I am going tha listen to another whining, ya have a challenge, girl!" Applejack said with narrowed eyes._

" _Good! In what do you want us to face-off?" the Hyuuga woman asked._

" _...Eating Contest, he likes that Ramen stuff? Then I bet I can eat more than ya, but Vegetarian if ya don't mind." the earth pony answered._

" _Ah! I am the only one that can out-eat Naruto-kun, you have already lost!" Hinata said proudly._

 **#########000000##########**

"That she does, that she does." Naruto admitted proudly while nuzzling deep in her neck.

"Naruto-kun nooo, Hihihi! The other are watching!" Hinata answered giggling without pushing him away.

"Yeah, please keep your pants on, thank you." Shining answered with a grimace.

"Okay." both lovebirds answered stopping.

"Aaaaaw!"

"Really, you others have no shame!" Rarity sighed in defeat.

 **#########000000##########**

" _We'll see, sugarcube...we'll see." AJ said smirking._

 _ **Two minutes later -**_

" _Se-seventy-five..." Kakashi said in awe once the contest was over._

" _Eeyup! That was darn good, now ah see why ya love this stuff! Taste awesome," Applejack said while daintily cleaning her mouth with a handkerchief before joining the cheering group of mares to kiss Maelstrom's cheek._

 _( **"Daaaaamn! That is a big number in two minutes!" "HEY!" "Shucks, thank you, sugar! Ah like tha please!" "I can beat that record, I just don't see the need to..." "I know, Hinata-chan, I know.")**_

" _I-I-I...BUUURP! I am not defeated yet!" Hinata moaned from her place at the counter, her sixty bowls looking almost ashamed themselves at the defeat._

" _Who's next?" Twilight asked._

" _Fluttershy! I think she is one hundred times more cute than her when doing her shy thing," Dash said smirking._

" _Umph! As if! People adores me when I poke my fingers and mutter 'Naruto-kun', I get an increase in popularity just from that in every episode!" Hinata said._

" _Uuhm! Uuuuhm! P-please don't pull me into this...I-I don't like being in the centre of attention," Fluttershy muttered as she tried to hide her heavily blushing face behind her own mane._

 _The effect was instantaneous as even the most battle-hardened, sadistic mean bastard shinobi of Konoha squealed in answer at the IMPOSSIBLY CUTE image, fuck! even Sasuke had left out a stricken "D'aaaw! That's cute." after a mere three seconds of exposure._

 **#########000000##########**

"I don't do that! I am a real man! I am not into cute stuff!" Sasuke said scandalized.

"I-I-I am sorry..." Fluttershy said looking very guilty about the whole thing, and doing it in the most adorable way possible.

"...Just keep reading." the last Uchiha growled with a red face while looking away.

"Ah-ha! The manly man fell for it!" Sakura said in triumph.

"S-S-SHUT UP!"

 **#########000000##########**

" _Nope! I guess this counts as a victory for the shy one, and us by reflex." Trixie said smirking while adding another point to the Pony Team counter._

" _GUH!" Hinata groaned in disbelief as he fell on all four with an aura of despair around her._

" _You can still do this, onee-sama." Hanabi said trying to cheer-up her big sister._

" _I am next then if you don't mind!" Twilight said._

" _I can do this...what's the challenge?" Hinata asked._

" _A simple Quiz, beauty is not everything you know? being smart too can be sexy...and he likes when we play Teacher and Student, if you catch my drift." the Unicorn said smirking._

" _You...you...so be it! Choose what we will have our Quiz about!" the Hyuuga woman said seething in anger._

" _I'll help you, we'll answer questions about this World AND its Shinobi Villages," Twilight answered as Shikamaru Nara moved between them to act as referee._

 _ **Ten Minutes later -**_

" _BUUUUUU-HUUUUUUU!" Hinata wailed while getting consoled by Ino and Sakura, the score board above them not helping in the woman's despair._

 _ **'Hinata: -120. Twilight Sparkle: 12527.'**_

 _ **(** " **OW, COME ON! THAT IS UNFAIR AGAINST ME!" "It is a bit unfair admittedly, Miss Hinata." "Thank you, Twilight-san." "Although, you challenged Twilight, her destroying you was a given." "Dash!" "Aaaaargh!")**_

" _I didn't know someone could go into negative numbers," Tsunade muttered._

" _Me neither..." Kakashi answered._

" _THAT'S IT! IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, NO-ONE WILL! **YANDERE ASSAULT NO JUTSU**!" Hinata screamed in rage as she pulled the cord of a devilish chainsaw she took out of thin air._

" _RUUUUUUN!" Maelstrom yelled as he and the others escaped the madly laughing Hyuuga while other shinobi tried to stop the snapped Clan Heiress._

" _But I didn't get to compete!" Pinkie said with a whine._

" _Just shut-up and run!" Dash yelled as they managed to enter the portal Celestia created for them just in time to escape._

 **#########000000##########**

"This was the last one." Kakashi said turning the page to see the new chapter waiting for him to be red.

"You were sexy going all Yandere, you know?" Naruto admitted smirking.

"I don't think it was meant to be sexy." Kiba said shivering.

"He has the hots for Yuno Gasai, and Yanderes in general excite him, especially if they attack him. He likes the idea of defeating them and then have make-up sex with them to forgive them for trying to kill him." Sasuke explained.

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Naruto shrieked with a red face.

"Not only you move around and SOMEHOW can summon a **Rasengan** in your sleep, you also talk A LOT! Me and Kakashi-sensei spent weeks unable to look at Tsunade in the eyes after you admitted Hinata wanted to know if you could talk her into joining you three for a threesome."

"NARUTO!" Tsunade bellowed blushing deep-red.

"What? I am a young man in the prime of his hormonal years! I can have dirty fantasies!" he replied offended.

"Yes but not about me, I could be your grandmother..." Tsunade replied looking almost shy.

"More like my mother, also a role-play I would not say _NO_ to."

"B-B-Baka!" the woman screamed covering her face and looking away.

" _Almost there, Naruto-kun! Keep pushing._ " Hinata whispered in need.

" _Just a little longer, have faith in my Talk no Jutsu, Hina-chan, you'll have your dream threesome, I promise you._ " he answered in determination.

" _Do it and I will cosplay as Yuno Gasai when we'll do it! I'll even attack you with a hatchet as foreplay!_ " she whispered back.

"Hmmmmmmm! Consider it done." the blond man promised shivering in delight.

 **Meanwhile - Pony side -**

"SO! You have a mother fetish, don't you?" Luna said stalking closer to Maelstrom.

"We can be your mother! Sad of having your heartless father always away for business trips and so easy prey for your younger vigour to snatch us away and steal our hearts and body from him!" the Moon Alicorn offered making the blond pony gulp.

"I-I-I..."

"And We guess Celestia can be the Aunt discovering us and black-mailing both into joining the sinful, hot affair behind her own heartless husband..." she added making both him and Celestia's face turn red.

"L-L-Luna!"

"What?"

"...Please stop tempting me." she admitted with a low voice.

"Nopony will know."

"Nopony? Promise?"

"It's a promise."

"...Okay then..."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Maelstrom bellowed as he ran away.

"CATCH HIM!"

 ** **So! on the notes of Maelstrom unmanly scream of help, I will close this new chapter.****

 ** **Sorry if I take long, but even if reading stories are easier to deal with, I want to focus on more personal project before focusing on this one, especially if I have to keep my own additions to a minimum to not make the whole thing unreadable.****

 ** **I am glad to have so many of you appreciate my work, it makes life more bearable in its dullest moments.****

 ** **Thank you for reading me, to the next update.****

 ** **Tr230.****


End file.
